The Return of a Pokemon Master
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: Red has been brought down by his friends and Elites. To prove them wrong Red climbs up Mt. Silver and faked his death. Red has finally left Mt. Silver after five years of isolation. He then takes part in the Pokemon World Tournament using the name, Shadow. He then tackles a new region, with a new evil organisation, what challenges will he meet? Red x Harem. Lemons! Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: And here we have the first generation Red of Pallet Town, say hi Red**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Okay never mind and Red will have a harem here with some girls and some of his own Pokemon.**_

 _ *** Red fell off of his chair and sends out his Charizard ***_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Yup and I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters, but I do own this awesome story. Ahh! * Runs away from Charizard ***_

 _ **Here are the ones that are in Red's harem:**_

 _ **Sabrina**_

 _ **Kotone/Lyra**_

 _ **Cynthia**_

 _ **OC**_

 _ **Serena**_

 _ **Red's Female Human Espeon**_

 _ **Arceus**_

 _ **There will be more so please vote on my profile and for guest's review who you want in the harem. And I have to ask should I add a Legendary Pokemon in the harem or not?**_

 _ **On a side note, Espeon in this story is a female, so no yaoi, and Arceus and Espeon will be part human.**_

 _ **No flames.**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" _( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Journey Back to Pallet Town**_

There was one mountain that stood in between the Johto and Kanto Region, this mountain was Mt. Silver.

It was said to be one of the most dangerous place in the whole world. No one would have entered this torturous mountain without an injury. Those who have tried to overcome the mountain had constantly failed and have given up on trying ever again.

There were a few reasons why the mountain was dangerous. Firstly were the bad weather conditions. There was a blizzard that covers the view of the front and around anyone. And the freezing temperature can even kill the most resisting people. Secondly, the wild Pokemon at Mt. Silver were very strong. Even those who were experienced trainers would have trouble getting to the peak. Even Champions have tried but just like the others they have failed.

But there was only one that managed to pass all the odds, and had managed to make it to the peak. This man managed to pass through all that was thrown at him. This man looked not older than 21 years old. He has spiky raven hair, red crimson eyes, his pale skin was as white as the snow around him. He was wearing a red collar vest, a red cap, he was also wearing blue jeans and black shoes. This man is Red of Pallet Town, the first ever Pokemon Champion in the whole world.

Rumours said that he died during his climb up to Mt. Silver. Rumours also said that he was aiming to try climb up the mountain even before when he was brought down by everyone. His childhood friends: Blue, Leaf. He was also brought down by the Elite Four, and every Gym Leader except Sabrina.

He remembered how it all happened.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was a clear day in Pallet Town as a young man was currently in his bed with a Pikachu and an Espeon cuddling with him on the bed._

 _But as the saying goes,_

" _All good times has to end."_

 _He then heard a loud crash and fell to the ground._

" _Hey Red you still sleeping?" a man with spiky brown hair laughed while Red, Pikachu, and Espeon all glared at him._

" _Well come on now! We can't have the new Pokemon Champion being such a lazy bum, now" the brown haired man laughed while Red just continued glaring at the brown haired man._

 _This brown haired man was Blue Oak, the grandson of the famous Pokemon Researcher, Prof. Oak, Ex- Pokemon Champion, and current Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym._

 _Red then gave a small growl at Blue which caused Blue to roll on the floor laughing._

 _Red gave Pikachu a nod while the said Pokemon had an evil smirk on his face._

" _Pikaa Chu!" Pikachu then shot out_ _shot out electricity from its body and shot it straight at Blue._

" _Ahh!" Blue screamed before falli8ng to the ground._

 _Red then silently chuckled as his Pikachu and Espeon were laughing very hard._

" _Arg damn you" Blue mumbled._

" _Anyways come on down. Everyone is waiting for you downstairs" Blue said which confused the black haired man._

' _For me? But why?' Red thought to himself before shrugging it off and decided to get prepared._

 _After he prepared himself, Red then headed downstairs and got the fright of his life._

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY RED!" Everyone screamed and Red just fell face first right to the ground._

 _Everyone then laughed hard at the Pokemon Master's clumsiness. All but one,_

" _Red are you okay?" asked a female voice._

 _Red looked up to see a female with lavender colored hair. She stood at a height of 5'4. She has blue colored eyes that fit her beautiful face. She is currently wearing white jeans with a black belt and in the middle was a medal plate. She is wearing a short light purple tank top that exposes her belly button, it also reveals her D-Cup borderline to DD-Cup bust. She is also wearing two rather large bracelet, it is dull green in color._

 _The female was Sabrina, the Gym Leader of Saffron City._

 _Red stared into the eyes of the psychic gym leader and slightly blushed. He then nodded his head to answer her question._

 _Red then noticed that every Gym Leader, Elite Four and people that he met before was there._

" _That's great! I don't want you to get hurt" Sabrina said quietly as her face was starting to redden up._

" _Alright love birds! Stop acting all mus-Ah!" Blue couldn't finish his sentence as he was lifted into the air before he got thrown into a wall._

" _Really Sabrina?" Blue grumbled as he held his head in pain._

" _I didn't do it" Sabrina said as everyone then was shocked._

" _If it wasn't you then who was -" Blue, just like before could not finish his sentence as he crashed into the very same wall._

 _Everyone then looked around to see Red's Espeon with an annoyed look on her face._

 _Red then smiled as he petted his Espeon head._

 _Espeon had a blush on her pink face. She then however glared at Sabrina who matched it with her own glare._

 _Only a person that was as dumb as a rock could not could see the electricity in the glare._

 _Everyone but Red hid at the back, but since Red couldn't see it he was confused at why everyone was hiding._

 _And to everyone they knew the answer. Red was as dumb as a rock._

 _Blue, seeing the look on Red's face pulled him back._

" _You better just keep quiet if you want to live" Blue said quietly, Red just nodded although he doesn't know what was happening right now._

 _After a while Espeon then just jumped on Red's shoulder and licked his cheek._

 _Red then patted Espeon on the head as Espeon then cooed in happiness._

 _Red then noticed that everyone was there in the party, every Gym Leader was there excluding Giovanni who disappeared, the Elite Four were there as well, but his mother wasn't there as she was on a trip to Cinnabar Island. But she did get him a present, a present that wasn't what he expected._

 _He had received a Master Ball from his mother._

 _It was shocking that his mother actually got him such a rare present but when he did read the note that came with the present._

 _It said:_

 _ **Hello, sweety, if you are reading this, welcome home! Tomorrow is your birthday and I'm sorry that I can't make it, but your present is already on your bed. I'm sure that you would be shocked but I actually got this as a gift from my old friend, the President of Silph Corporation. I hope that you make full use of this gift. And considering you, you will.**_

 _ **From, Mum**_

 _Prof. Oak was not there as well as he said that he was going to meet another Professor in the Hoenn Region._

 _After that, everyone then had fun, Red was hanging out with Sabrina, Blue and Leaf than the rest, but at times he was talking to Lance about the League and about Lance being the Champion replacing Red._

 _Even Red's Pokemon were having fun, being most of the times they only battle and train, but not that they mind, they only could thank Red for making them the best that they could be._

 _Red then made hand gestures showing that he wanted to tell something._

 _Everyone not wanting to say anything just nodded and listened._

" _So Red. What do you want to say?" Blue asked the black haired trainer._

 _Red then pulled out a map. It was a map of the Johto Region._

" _So you want to go to the Johto Region?" Blue asked._

 _Red then nodded his head as he pointed at the map._

 _He pointed to a place called Mt. Silver._

" _You want to go to Mt. Silver?" Blue asked as Red nodded his head._

 _While the looks on everyone's faces were unknown but Sabrina's face was showing sadness, surprise, and concern._

 _Although he was the strongest trainer in the region, he could still not take on the most dangerous place in the world!_

 _But all the silence was then broken by laughter from everyone._

" _Red are you seriously trying to get yourself killed?" Blue said in between laughs._

 _Red was shocked that one of his childhood friends was actually bringing him down._

" _Yeah I agree with Blue on this one Red. You may be strong but going up to that mountain is your death wish" Leaf said as well_

 _Red then felt like he was stabbed on the back. His two best friends think that he could not do it._

" _I agree with your friends Red. Most trainers can't even climb up the mountain, heck even I could not reach the top" Lance said with the rest of the Elite Four agreeing with him._

 _After that he heard everyone that came to his apparent surprise party say almost the same thing to him._

 _Red felt angry, he thought that he would have been supported with his decision, but he was wrong not one person supported him._

" _I think he can make it" A voice then said behind Red._

 _Everyone then turned around to see Sabrina._

" _I know that he can make it, he disbanded Team Rocket and became the strongest trainer in Kanto, there's no doubt he can make it" Sabrina said which shocked Red._

' _She believes in me' Red thought._

" _Ha please he'll never make it" Blue retorted._

 _That was the last straw as Red then slammed his fist to the table, shocking everyone._

 _Red then walked out with his Pikachu, and Espeon glaring at everyone before walking out with their trainer._

 _ **Flashback end**_

In the end he was able to climb up the mountain.

But still one thought came to his mind.

Sabrina.

Why did she have so much fate in him, while everyone else didn't. His two best friends didn't have any fate in him, yet she did. They only met at least for four times.

The first was for a Gym Battle.

The second was when the two were training at her gym.

The second was before his match against The Pokemon League.

And the last was at the surprise party.

While in Saffron City, Sabrina was lying down on her bed, as she was left to her thoughts.

She was thinking about the day when Red left.

She was the only one who stood up for Red, since he helped her in so many ways than one. And to add the fact that she also had a slight crush on the black haired man.

When she heard that Red had died when trying to climb up the mountain she became so saddened that her heart then became very cold and she then became emotionless.

But even though she became cold, she still has some good inside of her and prays that Red is alive and healthy. But her priority as Gym Leader prevents her from ever searching for the young man. But unknown to her the man is still alive and well in the most dangerous place in the world.

Red then heard rumours spread around the whole region about a man on Mt. Silver. **(It is himself)**

After hearing that thousands of people trying to get up the mountain to battle him but all failed to get up because of the high levelled Pokemon in the area. But two people managed to climb up to the peak of the mountain. Two people that managed to climb up to the peak of the mountain, two people that truly caught his interest.

The first person, being a young female trainer she looked no younger than 19 years old. She had brown eyes, as well as brown hair in pigtail-like formations on the back of her head. She wore a pair of jeans, a red shirt with a jeans tank top jacket. Last but not least, a pink hat with a red ribbon around the circumference.

She challenged Red to a battle and after a hard fought battle, she finally lost. She was very sad, that she was even crying.

Red, not knowing what to do since he was out of society for many years, just comforted the crying girl by hugging her.

It seemed to have work since the girl started crying on his shoulder. While he did notice that his Espeon was glaring at the said girl.

After a few minutes she then wiped her tears and smiled at him.

" Thanks for the great battle. My name is Lyra and I am the current Champion of the Johto Region" The girl now revealed as Lyra said while Red just stared at her.

' Wow she must have been a Champion a long time for her to be so sad about a lost' Red thought.

" What's your name? You have a lot of skill to even beat a champion" Lyra asked as Red then started sweating bullets.

' Darn I am really lucky that the snow is covering my face from her but what should I say?

He can't just tell her that he is the missing Pokemon Champion of Kanto, everyone thought that he was dead. No one would believe him. That and he doesn't want anyone to find out it was him anyways.

'Umm... Aha I know' Red thought.

Red then took a stick he found and wrote the word ' Shadow ' on the white snow.

" Shadow, huh?" Well it's nice to meet you Shadow! I'll be back next time!" Lyra said as she then called out her Lugia and gave her Lugia a Revive before asking it to carry her down the mountain.

' Lyra, huh? Interesting girl' Red then smirked which seems to be a long time which caused his Pikachu to have a shocked face.

The second was also a female Trainer. She looked no older than 22 years old. she had gray colour, and had long blonde hair that reached her waist. She was black trousers, a long black coat with black feathers rimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop shaped ornament on the centre of the coat, probably used as a button, she also dons a black top underneath. her outfit is finished with black heels and a yellow stripe on each shoes. For accessories she wore a large, black feathery scarf around her neck with 2 hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop-shaped object conjoined with a pale yellow stripe.

And just like Lyra, she challenged him to a battle that he could not decline. The battle lasted longer than Lyra's battle, and the outcome of the match was much closer than his battle with Lyra. It could have gone either way but Red's Charizard proved too much for her Garchomp but it was still very close as his Charizard was panting heavily.

Red then shot a look to the female. She looked quite sad but she still had a smile on her face.

The female then gave her Garchomp a Sitrus Berry before walking over to him.

" Thanks for an amazing battle! My name is Cynthia, the current Champion of Sinnoh, what's your name?" the female now revealed as Cynthia asked.

Red then did the same thing with Lyra, he took a stick he found and write the word ' Shadow ' on the white snow.

" Shadow, huh? Alright, I'll see you later Shadow!" Cynthia said cheerfully as Garchomp then flew her down the mountain.

Red was then left to his own thoughts.

' Are females the only capable ones of reaching the top of this mountain now?' Red thought as he sighed as he walked back to the cave that he and his Pokemon live in to heal them.

Right now Red is currently sleeping with an Espeon lying on Red's chest as the young Pokemon Trainer sleeps. She was clearly enjoying the warmth of sleeping on her master.

 _ **Red's Dream**_

Red is currently floating off in a white space. It was empty and nothing could be seen. Red, as usual had no emotions on his face.

" It really is good to see you again, Red" a voice said from behind him. Red then turned around to see a beautiful woman with long white hair, and Blue ocean eyes. She was wearing a crystal white robe, she was also wearing a colourful necklace. She was Lady Arceus in her human form.

" ,,,,," Red just stared at her.

" Really Red? You still don't want to talk to me even after so long?" Arceus pouted.

Red then raised an eyebrow, answering her question.

Arceus then sighed before flashing him a smile.

" Anyways I need you to go to a new region for me, it's called the Lumino Region and it's just south of Johto. It was said to be one of the strongest region ever" Arceus said as she suppressed herself from giggling as she saw the determination in his eyes. But then Red then flashed her a look that said " Why me?"

Arceus then giggled as she then wrapped her arms around Red's neck.

" Maybe it's because I want the Pokemon Master to show the world that he is back and ready to be the best" Arceus said seductively in Red's ear causing chills to go down his spine. But something did caught his attention though.

' Pokemon Master?' Red thought.

Arceus then smiled as she just read his mind.

" The world gave you that title when you were climbing up the mountain" Arceus whispered as Red was starting to feel uncomfortable as Arceus's chest was pressed against his.

Arceus then giggle as she unwrapped herself from Red.

Arceus then made a sound of surprise.

" Oh that's right before I forget, I need to tell you that there is an evil organisation in that region, and they prove to be more of a threat than Team Rocket ever could be" Arceus said seriously. Red then gave an emotionless face, as he knows how strong Team Rocket were , and now there is an evil organisation that is stronger than them. That would prove to be a challenge.

" But I say before heading to that region, I say you head over to the Unova Region" Arceus said which caused Red to have a confused look on his face.

Arceus then smiled. " If you want the details of that region, you have to ask Professor Oak for the details" Arceus said as she then felt guilty when she saw the sad look on Red's face.

She knew that Red was still sad that most of everyone he knew thought that he couldn't climb up the mountain.

Red then wondered, why head to this Unova Region, first?

" Because there is actually a big competition happening over there. All the best trainers are going to compete." Arceus said as she gave Red a smile.

Red then rolled his eyes as Arceus read his mind again, but it was useful as he can't speak and Arceus can answer his questions.

" Yes it is useful to have mind reading" Arceus said cheerfully as Red rolled his eyes again.

But the competition was interesting for him, all the tough trainers gathering in one competition, it was exciting, something he hasn't felt in a very long time. But he did think about it, since Lyra and Cynthia were champions would they participate in the competition as well?

" Aw is my Red thinking about other girls?" Arceus pouted.

Red then looked at the female Alpha Pokemon and he did saw sadness in her eyes, and some jealousy as well.

Red felt guilty about it as the past few years living only on a mountain, the only company he had was his Pokemon and Arceus.

She kept on appearing in his dream and the two then ' communicate ' with each other. Red felt happy with Arceus being there with him. This was the first time he had enjoyed hanging out with a female, he hasn't hung with many females before. Excluding his Espeon of course. The last time was when he was with Leaf when they were both kids. So Red was happy to be with a female again. But excluding the Gym Leaders or the Pokemon Challengers that he fought of course.

Red then proceeded and gave Arceus a small hug.

" ... I'm sorry..." Red mumbled out as Arceus was shocked, this was the first time that Red had said something to her.

" Red?" Arceus said as she was lost in the black haired trainer's red eyes.

Red then leaned closer to Arceus as Arceus did the same.

As the two were millimetres apart, the two were then interrupted by a sound coming from behind them.

" As much as I would like to see this in my eyes, please stop this mother" the voice said, as the two then parted ways from each other with a massive blush on both their faces.

Arceus, who knew who it was, was angry, scratch that she was beyond pissed. She would murder him later on.

Red however looked at the person who was in his dream somehow.

The person looked to be a female, she had long pink hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink and white dress.

" So Palkia, what are you doing here?" Arceus asked, and she didn't even bother to hide the annoyance in her voice.

Palkia sighed at her mother's tone of voice.

" The meeting is about to start, and we can't start it without you" Palkia sighed as Arceus then glared at Palkia before sighing.

" Alright I'll head to the meeting, head to the hall first" Arceus said as Palkia nodded before giving Red a wink before teleporting away.

Red then blushed very slightly that it was almost unnoticeable, but Arceus noticed it.

" Can we continue what we were doing before Palkia came?" Arceus asked as she gave Red, the dreaded Puppy Dog eyes.

It took almost all of Red's willpower as he shook his head and pointed out.

Understanding what that meant, Arceus gave a sigh before cursing Palkia in her mind.

" Alright I'll leave but before I do that, I think you should see your Espeon before anything" Arceus said before teleporting out.

Red was then left to his own thoughts as the space was cracking.

 _ **Reality**_

Red then woke up as he was panting. He then noticed that it was still night time.

Red then shook his head, currently that was not important

He was going to check on his Espeon.

But he couldn't get up, he felt arms around his waist of his body. He felt... warm. Like when he rest on his Charizard, or when he baths in the hot springs with his Blastoise.

But this was a different than those two. His body felt slightly sweaty. He then decided to move.

And what he saw shocked him. There was a female on his bed, sleeping comfortably.

The unknown female had vibrant pink hair, a small red gem embedded on her forehead, two large pink cat-like ears protruding from the top of her head, and the thing that he noticed most there was a single tail protruding from her behind that forked at the end.

He already knew that this was his Espeon, but he was wondering how did his animal-like Pokemon turned into a cat-human?

Then he remembered his conversation with Arceus.

" _Alright I'll leave but before I do that, I think you should see your Espeon before anything"_

Arceus probably did something. Red then cursed Arceus in his mind.

He then stole a glance at his now sleeping catgirl. She was wearing a purple dress that covers her, although he could not believe it, her perky C-Cup breast.

Red then looked away as his face had a small tint of pink on his cheek.

" Urrg" Espeon moaned as Red then looked over to see the girl stretched out her arms and yawned, cutely I might add.

As Espeon then looked at her surroundings, she then looked at Red.

Red then noticed that his Espeon had violet coloured eyes.

Before he evens knows it he was tackled to the ground by Espeon.

" ~Master~" Espeon cheered as she began licking his face.

Red then blushed as Espeon's dress was slipping down and was about to get a clear view of her chest.

Red then lifted her dress up again.

Espeon then looked confused for a moment, before looking at herself and noticed that she was human.

" Kyaa! What happened to me?" Espeon shouted as she was looking at her new body.

Red was rubbing his forehead with one hand.

After a while, Espeon had finally stopped making noise.

" So um master" Espeon called out to the black haired trainer.

Red then looked at her.

" Will you still keep me even if I'm like this?" Espeon said sadly as her eyes dropped.

Red was shocked by that question.

He then gave Espeon a hug, shocking her in the process.

" Stay with me" Red mustered out as Espeon felt tears form in her eyes as she then cried into Red's shoulder.

After what has been a long time, Espeon stopped crying and looked at Red.

" Um Master, do I still stay in my Poke Ball?" Espeon asked.

Red then thought about it, if she was like this can she stay in her Poke Ball?

Red then took Espeon's Poke Ball and attempts to return Espeon.

But seeing as it did nothing, he shook his head.

" So where do I sleep now?" Espeon asked.

Red then pondered on his thoughts.

Where was she going to sleep?

Espeon then fidgeted her fingers as her face had a massive blush on her face.

" Um master" Espeon called out as Red looked at Espeon in shock.

Did she just call him, master?

" if you don't mind I want to sleep with you, master" Espeon said as Red then had the smallest of blushes on his face.

Red then just nodded his head, finding no reason to say no.

" Yatta!" Espeon cheered as she then tackled Red to the ground.

" Red blushed as Espeon's chest was pressed against him.

He then got up, and helped Espeon up as well.

He then got in bed, with Espeon following him.

Espeon then cuddled up to Red as much as she can as Red smiled as he pushed Espeon closer to him.

Espeon smiled as the two then fell asleep.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Red, who woke up early was actually packing his things, from the cave.

Espeon then woke up and saw Red.

" Master where are we going?" Espeon asked as she yawned.

Red then showed his bag to Espeon.

Espeon's eyes then widened in glee.

" We're leaving the mountain?" Espeon asked as Red nodded his head.

" That's great master!" Espeon said happily as she hugged the black haired trainer, who gave a smile.

Red then brought out his Pikachu, and his Charizard.

Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet. But unlike its usual orange coloured flame, this Charizard's tail was light blue in colour.

Both Pokemon then shouted as they appeared from their Poke Balls.

The two then looked at the female that was behind their trainer.

" Hi guys!" Espeon said happily as the two Pokemon looked confused. She looked familiar somehow.

" It's me Espeon!" Espeon said which caused the two Pokemon to look shocked.

"( How did you turn into a human)?" Pikachu asked as he ran up Red's shoulder.

Espeon then shrugged her shoulders.

" I don't know, when I woke up, I was already like this" Espeon replied

"( That means we need to find a new sixth member)" Charizard said.

Espeon then looked down as she frowned.

Red noticed this and patted her head making her smile again.

" Although we need to find a new member, I'll always be in the team!" Espeon said as Red nodded his head as he smiled and both Pikachu, and Charizard smiled at Espeon.

"( So what is it, you called me for, Red)?" Charizard asked

Red then pointed to the down of the mountain. That caused Pikachu and Charizard's eyes to widened in surprise.

"( We're heading down the mountain)?" Charizard asked in confusion as Red nodded his head.

" We're going back to Pallet Town!" Espeon said as Pikachu smiled.

"( After 5 years we finally head back)" Pikachu said happily as living in a cold mountain for 5 years were very tiring, but he's not complaining.

Red then got on Charizard with Espeon wrapping her hands around Red's waist.

"( Hang on tight, this is going to be real bumpy)!" Charizard warned as it then flapped its wings and started flying downwards.

Espeon's then grips Red's waist harder as this was the first time she was going to fly on Charizard, and she was quite nervous at the speed that they are going.

Red then intertwined his fingers, locking his fingers with Espeon's finger which shocked the catgirl.

Red then looked at her, and gave a small smile at her, reassuring her.

Espeon nodded and rested her head on Red's shoulder.

AA few hours later, Charizard then reached Kanto.

And to announce their arrival Charizard then gave the loudest roar that he could manage.

Pidgey's were flying out of the forest, Rattata's were hiding once they heard the roar.

Red then chuckled as he gave his Charizard a slight pat on the head, as the Flame Pokemon headed straight towards Pallet Town.

It only took a few minutes, for the dragon-like Pokemon to reach the small town, as it then landed smoothly.

Red then jumped off the Fire/Flying type while helping Espeon off the Flame Pokemon.

" That was fun, master let's do it again" Espeon said cheerfully as she got on the ground.

Red then nodded his head.

Red then recalled all of the memories that occurred in the very same town.

His memory begins from the start of his rivalry with his friend and rival, Blue, all the way to the lack of faith from his friends.

Red then took the moment to take out all of his Pokemon. He then threw out three Poke Balls.

The first is a large, bipedal tortoise-like Pokémon. Its body is dark blue and is mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell has a pale yellow underside and a white ridge between the upper and lower halves, which also encircles the arms. Two powerful water cannons reside in the top sides of its shell. These cannons can be extended or withdrawn and can be used to assist in high-speed charges. Its head has triangular ears which are black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. Its arms are thick and striated with three claws on each hand. Its feet have three claws on the front and one on the back. It has a stubby tail.

It was his Blastoise. And this Blastoise had larger cannons than that of its kind and as well as a scar on its right eye.

The second was a squat, quadruped Pokémon with bumpy, bluish green skin. It has small, circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and four pointed teeth in the lower jaw. On top of its head are small, pointed ears with reddish pink insides. It has three clawed toes on each foot. The bud on its back has bloomed in a large pink, white-spotted flower. The flower is supported by a thick, brown trunk surrounded by green fronds.

It was a Venusaur. And unlike its usual kind this Venusaur had a much thicker flower as well as being much bigger than its kind.

The last was a huge, bipedal, dark blue-green Pokémon with a cream-colored face, belly, and feet. Its body is composed of mostly its belly, where most of its fat reserves accumulate. Its head is large, with small, pointed ears and two pointed teeth protruding from its lower jaw. It has large, hind feet with three claws and a circular brown paw pad, and its arms and five fore claws are short.

It was a Snorlax. And unlike its kind, it looked ready to battle and was standing straight and proud.

His team now consist of Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, and Snorlax. His team now consist of five Pokemon now that Espeon was now part human.

All of his Pokemon then gave a roar and noticed that they were not in the cold mountain anymore, but in the town their trainer lived in.

Red then looked around the town that he lived in for 16 years in.

He smiled as everything remained unchanged for the last 5 years that he was in Mt. Silver.

He was then wondering if he should visit Prof. Oak first or visit his mother.

He then decided to head over to the professor's lab first and ask about the tournament happening in the Unova Region.

Pikachu decided to follow his trainer while the rest were waiting outside.

As he reached the old professor's lab, he then noticed that the lab was bigger, and was remodelled. He then slowly reached for the door knob and turned it and saw the lab, that he received his very first Pokemon, or two since he was able to pick his partner the Fire Type, Charmander, and the Electric Type, Pikachu.

He smiled at the memory as he noticed a female coming towards his direction.

She looked around the age of the early thirties, she has blue hair, and was wearing a glasses. She was also wearing a purple dress under the lab coat.

" Hello there, sir, what can I do for you?" the female asked.

Red then pointed at the small frame of the professor's picture.

" Oh I see you are looking for Professor Oak?" the female asked.

Red then nodded his head, answering her question.

The female was confused at the silence of the boy but decided not to pry.

" The professor is at the back of the lab, nurturing the Pokemon at the back of the lab. I can bring him to you if you want" the female asked as Red nodded his head.

Red then followed the female through the lab and reached the ranch.

He then noticed Prof. Oak feeding a small Pokemon in his arms, Red then noticed that it was a small Charmander in his arms.

" Professor" the female called out to the old Oak.

" Yes what is it, Katie?" Prof. Oak asked.

Red then got a look at the old professor.

The professor looked almost the same when Red last saw him. His white hair and clothes remained the same though some more wrinkles marred his face. His posture was still good to say the least.

" There is someone that wants to see you" the female now identified as Katie said.

" Alright where is he?" Prof. Oak asked.

Katie then stepped aside as Prof. Oak had a clear view of the trainer

His eyes widened in shock as he saw Red, the trainer that went missing, and was rumoured to be dead. The Pokemon Master.

Tears then start to well up in the old man's eyes as he stared into the young man's red eyes.

" Red"

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Okay so that is the first chapter of this new story!**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Remember to vote on my profile on who should be in Red's harem. The poll is on my profile so please vote in it. So please Review, Favourite, Follow and no Flames.**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **All of Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

 _ **By Maximillian Havisham**_

 _ **Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania & Salamander and what the future holds.**_

 _ **Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

 _ **By Black Zephyr**_

 _ **Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

 _ **Time is the Path to Strength**_

 _ **BY Repiece**_

 _ **Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

 _ **Crimson Reaper**_

 _ **By missing nin**_

 _ **Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

 _ **Vengeance**_

 _ **By SmoKyWeeDz**_

 _ **Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

 _ **By HeartlessAngel96**_

 _ **Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

 _ **Eye of the Black Dragon**_

 _ **By snakeboy33**_

 _ **Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by Acnologia. How will the world take it, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer emerges. Could be called OOC, but maybe not entirely.**_

 _ **Natsu's Past and Future**_

 _ **By Chloe2135**_

 _ **Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

 _ **The Salamander Rises**_

 _ **By Kerbros69**_

 _ **Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Without Any Meaning**_

 _ **By vsizzel**_

 _ **Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

 _ **Kanto's Champion**_

 _ **By vsizzel**_

 _ **Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

 _ **the betrayal**_

 _ **By Beastmode456**_

 _ **Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they.**_

 _ **Shatter**_

 _ **By black angel 2011**_

 _ **Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R &R**_

 _ **Too Far Away**_

 _ **By Fairycoordinator**_

 _ **Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

 _ **By Knight of Kanto**_

 _ **Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

 _ **Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

 _ **By ThomasLight**_

 _ **Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**_ __

 _ **Dragon's Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 **Smoldering Ember**

 **By DomYang**

 **Summary:** **Framed for a crime he did not commit, a Dragonslayer is left and forgotten by the ones he cherished before vanishing as they did. A forgotten fugitive with a new purpose, along with a new guild of close friends, Crime Sorcière's mission is to ensure that Fiore remains safe for all. But what happens when remnants of the past resurface and seek redemption? What of the future? (OOC)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary:** **What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Lost Master**

 **By Iama2p**

 **Summary: Seven years after Ashs defeat in Sinnoh, the Champion Cynthia is ruthlessly crushed in a battle for the title of Pokémon Master. The new Champion refuses to release his name to the press, but his cold attitude soon shocks the Pokémon world as he begins to rebuild the Pokémon League.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: And here we still have Red of Pallet Town, say hi Red**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Come on everyone wants to hear you say something.**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Okay never mind, anyways I don't own Pokemon, or any of its characters. But if I did own Pokemon, I would make Red the protagonist of the anime and make a new Pokemon game with Red as the protagonist**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking"_

" _( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

 _ **Here is an update of Red's Harem:**_

 _ **Sabrina**_

 _ **Kotone/Lyra**_

 _ **Cynthia**_

 _ **OC**_

 _ **Serena**_

 _ **Red's Female Human Espeon**_

 _ **Arceus**_

 _ **Mei/Rosa**_

 _ **And now to answer the question of Septentrion Euchoreutes**_

 _ **Answer:**_ **What copy paste stories? I do not copy any other people story for my own. And if it is similar then it just so happen to be similar.**

 **Yeah the only reason I had done sentences like that was because a lot of people had complained about my grammar, so I have decided to improve it.**

 **And please do not say that my story is cliche, if you like to say that the stories that I write are cliche, then please do not read it.**

 **And now to answer the question of Red the Revolutionary:**

 **Answer:** **For the first: Red is just one guy and those trainers that defeat Champions are known to be Pokemon Masters, they are six Masters then.**

 **For the second: Alright I would try and do so since I had done in the past.**

 **For the third: The betrayal is not a plot device, just trying to explain in my own way how Red decided to go to Mt. Silver.**

 **For the fourth: Red will know who will have a crush on him and I think Red in the games show how limited his social skills are.**

 **For the fifth: I don't use the story recommendation to increase my word count, it just so happens that it was long.**

 **There so please do not assume that I do things alright?**

 **And to answer the question of PyroSolrac:**

 **Answer: Yeah Espeon and the other Pokemon that will love Red will be anthro.**

 **Note: By the way guys, this is not a betrayal story, although it sounds like one but it is not. Just trying to show why Red decided to go to Mt. Silver in my own opinion. And also I have changed it from a betrayal to a normal story.**

 _ **Chapter 2: The Unova region**_

 _In the last chapter of " The Return of a Pokemon Master" :_

" _Can we continue what we were doing before Palkia came?" Arceus asked as she gave Red, the dreaded Puppy Dog eyes._

 _It took almost all of Red's willpower as he shook his head and pointed out._

 _Understanding what that meant, Arceus gave a sigh before cursing Palkia in her mind._

" _Alright I'll leave but before I do that, I think you should see your Espeon before anything" Arceus said before teleporting out._

 _Red was then left to his own thoughts as the space was cracking._

 _ **Reality**_

 _There was a female on his bed, sleeping comfortably._

 _The unknown female had vibrant pink hair, a small red gem embedded on her forehead, two large pink cat-like ears protruding from the top of her head, and the thing that he noticed most there was a single tail protruding from her behind that forked at the end._

 _He already knew that this was his Espeon, but he was wondering how did his animal-like Pokemon turned into a cat-human?_

 _ **The Next Day**_

" _( So what is it, you called me for, Red)?" Charizard asked_

 _Red then pointed to the down of the mountain. That caused Pikachu and Charizard's eyes to widened in surprise._

" _( We're heading down the mountain)?" Charizard asked in confusion as Red nodded his head._

" _We're going back to Pallet Town!" Espeon said as Pikachu smiled._

 _ **After a while**_

 _The professor looked almost the same when Red last saw him. His white hair and clothes remained the same though some more wrinkles marred his face. His posture was still good to say the least._

" _There is someone that wants to see you" the female now identified as Katie said._

" _Alright where is he?" Prof. Oak asked._

 _Katie then stepped aside as Prof. Oak had a clear view of the trainer_

 _His eyes widened in shock as he saw Red, the trainer that went missing, and was rumoured to be dead. The Pokemon Master._

 _Tears then start to well up in the old man's eyes as he stared into the young man's red eyes._

" _Red"_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Red then looked at the old professor and immediately felt guilty, he never told the old professor or his mother that he was leaving, and the only news that they ever heard of him was that he was dead while attempting to climb Mt. Silver.

" Let's go in and talk" Prof. Oak said and Red just nodded his head.

As they entered, Katie then left the two alone.

" Five years, Red. It has been five years since we last heard from you, five years that we thought that we had lose you, and five years that your mother had to live alone" Prof. Oak said as Red then lowered his head in shame.

" And here's my question to you after so many years, why?" Prof. Oak asked.

" Why did you leave, why did you come back?" Prof. Oak asked.

" I'll tell you instead Professor" a voice said behind Red.

Prof. Oak and Red then looked behind to see Espeon.

" And who are you, miss?" Prof. Oak asked.

Espeon then smiled as she then jumped on Red and pressed her chest on Red's back making the black haired trainer blushed at the contact.

" I'm Red's Espeon!" Espeon replied as Prof. Oak's jaw then reached the floor in shock.

" How?" Prof. Oak asked as he recovered from his shock.

Espeon then shrugged.

" I don't know, Professor, when I woke up, I was already like this" Espeon replied.

" So can you please explain for Red" Prof. Oak said as Espeon nodded her head.

 _ **After Espeon had explaining everything to the old Professor**_

The look on the old Professor's face could explain only one thing.

It should shocked, true shock.

" Wow, just wow" Prof. Oak said as he held his head.

" I didn't expect Blue to have said those things to you after saying that he respects you now, but the thing that shocks me most is that Leaf, Lance, the Elite Four and most of the Gym Leaders would say that to you" Prof. Oak said.

Red then shrugged as he had a sad look on his face.

Red then told Espeon to head outside, which she reluctantly did so.

" But to think that you climbed Mt. Silver and came back to see another day, there were only a few that could do so, as such as Lyra and Cynthia." Prof. Oak said.

Red's ears then perked up as he heard the two females.

" Anyways why have you come back?" Prof. Oak asked.

Red then took out a map of the Unova Region and showed it to the old Professor.

Prof. Oak was then confused by this.

" The Unova Region? But why would you want to-" The old Professor then realised something.

" The Pokemon World Tournament? You want to enter this tournament?" The old Professor asked as Red nodded his head.

Prof. Oak sighed as he then had a smile on his face.

" This reminds me of the time when you attempted to head to the grass at the outskirts of town, and that started your Pokemon journey that leaded to your mastery" Prof. Oak said as Red smiled at that.

" Alright, now I need to tell you that Blue, Leaf, Lance, and the some of the Gym Leaders will be taking part in it." Prof. Oak explained.

Red then nodded his head in understanding. But Prof. Oak was not finished.

" But that is not the only challenge that is in this tournament, Champions from all around the region is also taking part, as well as people like you, people who destroyed the evil organisations, beating Champions but rejecting their titles, some people as Lyra."

Red then felt a smirk crawling up his face, the more he was hearing about this, the more excited he would get about this tournament.

" But" The Professor suddenly said as Red's head shot up.

" You need all eight badges from the Unova Region to take part in the Tournament, but for those that has received a letter of participation from the Pokemon League, can take part without getting all eight badges."

Red then nodded, but he didn't mind that he needed to get eight badges, it felt like a new adventure to him, he could meet new Pokemon and even catch a sixth one to replace Espeon.

Prof. Oak then started to laugh as he saw the determination in his eyes.

" Anyways do you still have your Pokedex?" Prof. Oak asked.

Red then nodded as he then took out his Red Pokedex from the past, the very same Pokedex he had finished in the past.

" Thank you, and can I just say how broken up your Pokedex is?" Prof. Oak commented as he took the Pokedex from Red.

Red then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Prof. Oak then sighed as he then walked into his room.

Espeon then walked back inside the lab, and jumped on Red.

" Master!" Espeon cheerfully said as she hugged him from the back.

This caused Red to fall forward and crashed into the chair.

Red then massaged his head, as he noticed the position that they were currently in.

Espeon was sitting on top of him and he was lying back on the chair.

" Mister Red, Prof. Oak wants to-" Katie then stopped herself from saying anymore as she looked at the two.

Her face then turned extremely red as steam started to come out of her ears.

" I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, I-I-I-I'll l-l-leave the two of you" Katie stuttered as she hurriedly walked away.

Red was then confused at the Professor's aide behaviour.

But suddenly his eyes widened in realisation.

His arms were holding Espeon's hips as she was resting on his legs.

Espeon seemed to notice as well as she then hurriedly off him.

" I-I-I'm sorry M-M-Master" Espeon stuttered as her faced looked like that of a tomato.

Red then waved it off as his cap was hiding the blush that was on his face.

" Red" Prof. Oak called as Red then looked at the old Professor.

" I need to tell you something can you come here?" Prof. Oak asked as Red then nodded his head.

Red then walked to see a new red coloured Pokedex.

" This is your new Pokedex, it has all the Pokemon all the way until Kalos" Prof. Oak said as Red had a confused look on his face.

" Kalos is a new region that was newly discovered region that researches on Mega Evolution" Prof. Oak said as Red still looked confused.

" I don't know much about Mega Evolution so I can't tell you a lot of details" Prof. Oak said as Red nodded.

Red then took the new Pokedex from Prof. Oak and looked in awe.

Red then bowed his head at the Professor.

Prof. Oak then smiled.

" It's no problem, Red. Just do me one favour and I'll accept it as your thanks" Prof. Oak said as Red cocked his head to the side in confusion.

" Talk to your mother. After all it is the least you can do." Prof. Oak said as Red's eyes widened in shock as he then lowered his head in shame.

Prof. Oak then placed his hands on the black haired man's shoulder.

" She won't be mad at you, you don't know how much she misses you and how devastated she was when she heard about the rumours that you had died" Prof. Oak said.

But then suddenly he felt warmth from the back.

He turned to see Espeon hugging him.

" Master, you should meet your mother after all you didn't even call her about your whereabouts or about her well being for five years" Espeon said as Red bit his lips as tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

" It's okay Master, let it all out" Espeon whispered as that was enough to break all of Red's remaining willpower.

Red then turned around and hugged Espeon, shocking the cat-girl.

Espeon then felt the fresh tears falling out from her trainer's/crush's eyes.

Espeon then smiled as she then continue hugging him.

Prof. Oak then smiled at the scene that was happening in front of him.

' This moment reminds me of your father and mother, Red. You have grown up to be the man your father always wanted you to be' Prof. Oak thought.

After a while, Red then wiped his tears and looked at Prof. Oak and nodded at him.

" Alright then, let's go" Prof. Oak said.

As Espeon was about to walk, she was then pulled back by Red and was greeted by cold lips to her cheek.

Red had just kissed her cheek.

Espeon's face then looked like that of a tomato again.

Espeon was about to ask but Red then placed his finger on her lips, preventing her from speaking. Red then gave a wink at her and smiled.

Espeon then nodded her head in understanding as Red then started walking in front.

Espeon was then the only one left in the lab as she then touched the area where Red had just kissed her.

Espeon then smiled as she then ran towards Red.

As Prof. Oak was about to ask where were Red's Pokemon.

He then looked to the side and saw Red's Pokemon relaxing.

Prof. Oak's jaw then dropped when he saw Red's Pokemon.

" Red how hard have you trained your Pokemon?" Prof. Oak asked as Red shrugged and just showed him five fingers.

Prof. Oak then sighed, if five years in that hellish mountain could do that to his Pokemon, Prof. Oak then wondered what would have become of Red's Pokemon if they were to train longer there. He would be too strong for anyone to handle, he then wondered if the trainer from Kalos who was currently named the Toughest Trainer in history could beat Red now.

" Why don't you return your Pokemon and let's go?" Prof. Oak suggested and Red nodded at what the old Professor said.

Red then returned his four of his five Pokemon and to their Poke Ball except his Pikachu who just ran up his shoulder.

Red then saw his house, and he felt Butterfree's in his stomach right now.

But Espeon managed to calm his nerves as she then intertwined her fingers with his. As well as Pikachu

Red then smiled at her.

" Why don't I call her?" Prof. Oak asked as Red nodded his head.

His heart started thumping, this was going to be the first time he will see his mother after five long years. How would she react when she sees him? Would she get mad at him? Would she still call him her son?

These were on Red's mind right now as he saw Prof. Oak neared to the door of his house.

Prof. Oak then knocked on the door as Red then tensed up a bit.

" I'm coming" said a voice behind the door, and it was very obvious that it was female.

Red then gripped Espeon's hands tighter as he was extremely nervous.

Espeon just endured the pain from Red because for him this was important.

Red then heard as the door locks was then unlocked and the door knob was being turned.

And then a woman that looked no older than 35 appeared from the door. She has black hair, and brown hazel eyes. She was wearing a dress as well as an apron.

" Prof. Oak what are you doing here?" Red's mother asked in curiosity.

" Please Scarlet, my name has always been Oak" Prof. Oak said.

Red's mother now revealed as Scarlet then apologized.

She then looked at the Professor with a confused look.

" But what are you doing here Oak? You rarely visit anymore" Scarlet asked.

" Well, I have someone that wants to see you" Prof. Oak replied.

This caused Scarlet to have an annoyed look on her face.

" It better not be another fan of Red again, tell them I will not give any of his old things away!" Scarlet shouted in annoyance.

Prof. Oak had to cover his ears from the woman in front of him, shouting.

" No, it's not another fan again" Prof. Oak said as Red then thought about it, how many people went to his house and beg his mother to give them his things?

" Then what is it?" Scarlet asked with much annoyance in her voice then before.

" Someone wants to meet you, a certain someone that you would indeed be happy to see" Prof. Oak said as Scarlet had a confused look on her face.

" Who is it?" Scarlet asked, but deep inside she was hoping that it was indeed him, he had left home to head to that mountain and was rumoured to be dead, but she always knew that he would not die as he was a Pokemon Champion and Master.

" It's better if you see it for yourself" As soon as Prof. Oak said that, he then moved out of the way giving Scarlet the chance to see a young man with ripped clothes, bruised hands and body as well as his broken shoe, but the one thing that caught her eye the most was the red eyes of the male. She also caught notice of a pink haired woman beside him, but she didn't pay attention to that at all.

" Red?" Scarlet said as Red then looked up and Scarlet saw the sadness in his eyes.

Red then shut his eyes as he waited for the pain from his mother, but it never came.

He then slowly starts to open his eyes and before he knows it he felt his mother wrap her warm arms around him.

Red was shocked by this, he would have expected that his mother would slap him, shout at him, and more. But hugging him was definitely the last thing on his mind.

Just as he was about to wrap his hands to hug his mother, he was then slapped in the face.

Red then looked on to see the once caring and happy look from his mother's eye turned into a cold and filled with hate. But he was after all expecting this. He had left his home and never even bothered to tell her and just comes back after five long years.

" After five long years. Five long years! Can't you even call me, telling me that you are alright? Everyone has always been telling me that you are dead. And every single day I worry about you. And now you only come back after five years?" Scarlet shouted in rage as she was about to give Red a slap again.

But this time Red caught her hand and hugged her.

" ...sorry..." Red mumbled as Scarlet could hear the sadness in his voice.

And that was enough to break the remaining willpower of Scarlet.

Scarlet started crying as she hugged her child.

" Oh Red I missed you" Scarlet said as Red hugged her back.

Red also had tears in his eyes as he missed the warmth of his mother.

Both Prof. Oak and Espeon smiled at the touching reunion.

After that Scarlet had wiped the tears in her eyes and looked at Espeon.

" Now who are you dear?" Scarlet asked.

" I was Red's Espeon!" Espeon said happily as Red was sure that his mother would be shocked but to his own shock she just smiled.

" I see, thank you for taking care of my little Charmander" Scarlet teased as Red looked down, embarrassed.

Espeon then giggled at the display of mother and son.

" Well anyways Scarlet why don't you invite us to your house?" Prof. Oak suggested.

Scarlet agreed and they just walked back into Red's house.

As Red entered his house, he then felt a scent that was nostalgic to him. It was his mother's home cooking.

Red then smiled as the smell of his mother's food hadn't change even after five long years.

" Red why don't you take a shower? The food will be done by then" Scarlet asked.

Red then nodded his head as he started climbing up the stairs, he then wondered, could he fit in his old clothes.

And like his mother just read his mind, she answered his question.

" I bought you new clothes that fit you now"

Red nodded as he then opened the door to his room.

He noticed that his room was unchanged for the past five years.

Red then took a towel and headed for the toilet so that he could take a shower.

After a steamy hot shower, Red then turned off the tap and exited the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist.

He then opened the toilet door and to his shock he saw Espeon in front of with his clothes in her hand.

Espeon then squeaked out in surprise as she threw his clothes in the air and covered her face in embarrassment.

Red managed to catch his clothes and close then close the toilet door.

Red's heart started thumping fast at what had just happen.

Red then shook his head and wore the new clothes that his mother got him.

Red then exited the toilet door and saw Espeon was still in the room with her hands covering her face.

Red then sighed as he noticed Espeon's cat ears.

Red then smirked as he then crouched down to her height and started scratching behind her ear.

This caused Espeon to cry out in happiness as she uncovered her face.

And later, Espeon then looked at Red with an embarrassed look.

" Um master, I'm sorry for intruding on you" Espeon said as her ears drooped.

Red then started waving his arm meaning it was alright, but then gave her a look that clearly said " Why?"

Espeon then smiled as she then stood up.

" It's because your mother said that the clothes were still in her room, so she asked me to go and pick it up" Espeon explained as Red nodded his head.

" By the way , master" Espeon called out as Red looked at her to notice her face was slightly red.

" You look really nice in those clothes" Espeon said as she looked away so no one could see her blush.

Red was currently wearing a black shirt that has red markings that look like flames, and a red jacket with black markings on the side as well as a black hoodie. He was also wearing blue jeans and a pair of red shoes.

" Oh right, your mom also made for you this cap" Espeon said as she took a the cap out from Red's bed.

She then handed it to Red.

Red noticed that instead of a cap, it was a visor.

It was a black visor that has the red markings of flames.

Red then put on the visor on his head.

Red then walked over to a mirror and admired his new look.

He turned back and noticed that Espeon was looking at him, admiring his new look as well.

She then snapped back and blushed.

" Red smiled at her and gave her a pat on the head before walking down the stairs.

Espeon smiled as she too was walking down the stairs.

The four then started eating their food as the Red's team started eating their food as well.

It would have appeared that Prof. Oak had brought in a lot of Pokemon Food for Red's Pokemon and for one of the Pokemon in Red's team.

But to his shock, Red's Snorlax barely ate anything before falling to sleep.

Prof. Oak then mumbled something about his back almost broke bringing the Pokemon food and such.

Everyone * ahem * no Red, then laughed at the old Professor.

Red then had a smile on his face. He was smiling at the scene before him, this was the feeling that he had missed all of these years.

Scarlet then turned to look at Espeon.

" Dear" Scarlet called out to the vibrant pink haired female who turned her head in response.

" Do you have another name that we can call you by?" Scarlet asked as Espeon had a confused look on her beautiful face.

" Another name?" Espeon repeated as she was confused.

This time Prof. Oak decided to answer.

" She means another name that we can call you. Something other than Espeon" Prof. Oak said.

Espeon then thought about it before smiling.

" You can call me Elena!" Elena said happily.

Everyone nodded their heads as Espeon continued on eating her food.

Red then looked at her before he then shook her arm.

" What is it, master?" Elena asked.

Red then touched his head with two of his fingers.

Elena then opened her face in a big O.

Elena nodded her head.

' **So master, what is it**?' Elena asked.

' **Can you repeat what I say to my mother**?' Red asked.

' **Sure, Master**!' Elena said happily.

Red then telepathically tells Elena what he needs his mother to know.

" Um, Mrs. Red" Elena called out.

" Oh please, call me mom" Scarlet said.

Elena then nodded her head in understanding.

" Anyways Red said that he wants to participate in the Pokemon World Tournament" Elena said.

Silence then filled the room.

Red then felt uneasy at the silence.

Maybe he shouldn't have told Elena to say anything.

But Prof. Oak had decided to break the silence.

" I think that you should go, Red" Prof. Oak said.

Red then looked at Prof. Oak with a surprised look.

" I think that it's time for one of the Pokemon Master's to announce his return to the world" Prof. Oak said.

Red nodded his head in thanks before looking at his mother.

Scarlet then sighed as she looked at Red.

" To be honest I don't want you to leave, you just returned home and you leave again. I'm scared that you leave for another few years" Scarlet said which caused Red to flinch for a while.

" But" Scarlet started.

" If that's what you want to do then do what you want and return home" Scarlet smiled as Red smiled back and hugged his mother.

Everyone smiled at the scene. They knew that both mother and son had missed each other for many years, and to see them happy makes them all smile.

Espeon then brightened up.

" Mom I have an idea" Elena chirped.

" What is it dear?" Scarlet asked.

" Why don't you go to Unova?" Elena asked.

" W-what?" Scarlet asked.

" I remember master ordered a house last time in Unova so it's still his, so why don't you live there?" Elena said.

Red then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

He had forgotten all about that house, but he didn't remember that he ordered a house in Unova.

Scarlet then thought about it before smiling.

" Alright then, I'll go" Scarlet said which caused Elena to cheer.

" I'll go too and we'll see how well you battle now" Prof. Oak said.

Red nodded his head.

" Why don't you go to sleep. You're heading for Unova early in the morning aren't you?" Scarlet asked.

Red nodded as he returned all four of his Pokemon except Pikachu to their Poke Balls.

"( So we are going to take part in that tournament)?" Pikachu asked.

Red nodded his head.

"( Great! We haven't had a challenge for an extremely long time)" Pikachu said as electricity was started being emitted in his red cheeks, but instead of yellow coloured electricity, it was blue.

Red chuckled as he scratched Pikachu's ear, causing the Electric Mouse Pokemon to cry in happiness.

Red then changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

Before Red drifted into the darkness, he saw Pikachu curled up in a ball and slept on his pillow, and Espeon snuggled up to him as much as she could. And that was when he finally drifted into the darkness.

 _ **The next morning**_

Red then woke up, took a shower, put on his clothes and headed downstairs.

He then saw Elena and Pikachu eating with his mother and Prof. Oak.

" Oh good morning Red" Scarlet greeted.

Red nodded his head as he sat down and began eating his food.

" So you're leaving today?" Prof. Oak asked.

Red nodded his head.

" Well let me tell you the Pokemon World Tournament will take place in another 5 more months, so you have a lot of time" Prof. Oak said.

Red nodded his head again and finished the last bite of his breakfast.

" Elena why don't you help me wash the dishes?" Scarlet asked.

" Sure!" Elena said as she followed Red's mother.

Prof. Oak then looked at Red when the two women left.

" Red" Prof. Oak called out.

" Are you sure that you want to do this?" Prof. Oak asked.

Red then nodded his head as determination filled his eyes.

Prof. Oak sighed as he then smiled.

" When I look at you, you remind of the boy determined to receive his first Pokemon, or two for you" Prof. Oak said as Red chuckled.

" You have truly grown up to be the man your father has always wanted you to be" Prof. Oak commented.

Red sadly smiled as he remembered his late father.

" Anyways here is a present from me" Prof. Oak said as he handed Red a blue stone to Red.

" I don't know what it is for but it was meant for your Charizard" Prof. Oak said.

Red then thanked the old Professor.

" Don't need to thank me, Red. I see you as family to me, just like Blue and Leaf" Prof. Oak commented.

Just then Scarlet and Elena appeared from the kitchen.

" Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Elena said as she punched the air with her fist.

Everyone chuckled at then enthusiasm from the vibrant pink haired female.

Everyone then headed outside and Red then brought out his Charizard.

" Good luck Red. And you should go to Nuvema Town to register for the Pokemon World Tournament I have already told my friend about you. Her name is Professor Juniper." Prof. Oak said.

Red nodded his head at that.

" Remember to be good and Elena please take care of Red for me?" Scarlet asked the cat-girl.

" Don't worry mom, I will!" Elena said.

Charizard then bent down so Red and Elena could get on him.

" We'll see you when the tournament starts Red!" Scarlet called out as Red then threw the keys of his apparently new house at his mother.

Scarlet managed to catch the key and tears were then falling from her eyes.

Red then nodded his head as he motioned for Charizard to start flying.

Charizard then spreads out his wings and took off for the sky.

" Bye mom! Bye Professor!" Elena shouted as Charizard then flew over the distance.

Prof. Oak then looked at Scarlet.

" Are you okay Scarlet?" Prof. Oak asked the black haired woman.

Scarlet then wiped the tears from her eyes.

" He has definitely grown up to be like his father, and this time, I will be with Red. Something I wasn't able to do with his father" Scarlet commented as Prof. Oak nodded his head in understanding.

After a few hours, Red has finally reached the Unova Region.

Red then spotted Nuvema Town and motioned Charizard to land.

Charizard nodded his head and managed to land safely on the ground.

Red then noticed that Nuvema Town was a town that was similar to Pallet Town.

He then noticed that Elena was asleep.

Red then returned his Charizard while he carried Elena bridal style.

Red then saw a girl that looked no older than 20. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink and white tennis visor instead of a hat and has her hair tied up into two large buns fastened with yellow ribbons and has pigtails hanging down to her waist. She wears a pink tank top tied with a bow around her neck like a halter top under a sky blue and white quarter length top with a fully pink semi-Poke Ball printed on the chest area. Along with the tops she wears frilly flared yellow shorts over opaque black tights with pink socks. Her hi-top shoes are sky blue and white with yellow laces. She carries a large pink and white handbag with a black strap over her shoulder.

He then walked up to her.

" Hmm what is it?" The female asked.

" ...Lab..." Red managed to muster out.

" Oh! Do you want to Pokemon Lab? It's right there! Why don't I escort you there" The female said happily.

Red then sweat dropped at the female before nodding his head in thanks.

The two then walked in silence to the Pokemon Lab.

" So who is she?" the female asked.

Red then looked at the sleeping figure of Elena before looking back at the female.

" ...Friend..." Red said.

" Alright then! Well we're here!" The female said as she pointed at the lab.

Red then noticed that the Lab was similar to Prof. Oak's lab. But it slightly smaller compared to Prof. Oak's lab.

" Well let use enter!" The female said as she pulled Red's hand, it caused Red to have almost dropped Elena.

Red then sighed as the female dragged him. But she was familiar to him somehow.

" Professor Juniper!" The female called out.

Red then saw a woman turn around.

Red then noticed that this Professor Juniper has light brown hair that was curled up. She has green coloured eyes. She was wearing a white tank top and green skirt she was also wearing a lab coat.

" What is it Mei? I'm kind of busy here" Professor Juniper said.

Red then turned around to see the female who was now revealed as Mei frowned.

" But Professor, I have someone that wants to see you" Mei said.

Professor Juniper then looked back to see Red.

" And who are you?" Professor Juniper asked.

"...Red..." Red introduced himself.

Professor Juniper's eyes then widened as she nodded her head.

" I see so you are the trainer Professor Oak told me about. Come here. Mei please wait here." Prof. Juniper said as Red then placed Elena on a chair and walked with Prof. Juniper. Mei nodded her head.

" So how is it?" Prof. Juniper asked.

Red then gave her a confused look on his face.

Prof. Juniper then sighed.

" I mean living in Mt. Silver for five years" Prof. Juniper said.

Red then shrugged his shoulder.

Prof. Juniper sighed as they entered a small room.

" Please hand me your Pokedex" Prof. Juniper said.

Red then handed his new red Pokedex to the Unova Professor.

" Thank you" Prof. Juniper said as she took Red's Pokedex and placed it in a computer.

Data about Red then appeared on the screen.

 **Name: Shadow**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Age: 21**

 **Birthplace: Mt. Silver**

 **Number of badges: None**

 **Titles achieved: None**

 **Number of Pokemon: 11 Species of Pokemon**

 **Pokemon in hand:**

 **Pikachu**

 **Charizard**

 **Blastoise**

 **Venusaur**

 **Snorlax**

" **Shadow is now registered as a Pokemon Trainer for the Unova Region** " the computer said.

" Well you're registered to take part in any tournaments in the Unova Region. But the Pokemon World Tournament will be different, you need all eight badges in Unova and there will be a person in charge to accept you in the Tournament or not" Prof. Juniper explained as Red nodded his head in understanding.

" Well let's go" Prof. Juniper said as Red nodded his head.

" So your registered?" Mei asked the black haired man.

Red nodded his head.

" Great! And if we meet at the Pokemon World Tournament I won't go easy on you" Mei declared.

Red was shocked at what she said.

How did she know he was going to take part in that tournament?

" Hi there master!" Elena cheered as she jumped from behind him and gave him a hug from behind.

" I thought that you said she was a friend?" Mei asked as she felt jealous for some reason.

' Why do I feel jealous, I just met him. But he does look familiar though' Mei thought.

Red then shrugged his shoulder as Elena got off him.

" Now the first Gym that you should over to Striaton City. Also we have a new battling method, a triple battle, with both party uses three Pokemon at the same time" Prof. Juniper said.

Red then nodded his head as he bowed in thanks before walking out with Elena.

Mei chuckled as she looked at Prof. Juniper.

" What an interesting character" Mei commented.

" Yeah after five years I would have guessed how silent he may be" Prof. Juniper said which confused Mei.

" Five years?" Mei asked.

" You didn't recognize him?" Prof. Juniper asked.

" No but he was quite familiar" Mei admitted.

" He was Red, Red of Pallet Town" Prof. Juniper said.

After the professor had said that, Mei's eyes widened in shock before tears started falling from her eyes.

" Mei are you alright?" Prof. Juniper asked in worry.

" Was that really Red?" Mei asked.

Prof. Juniper than nodded her head.

" Where is he headed?" Mei asked.

" He's heading for the first Gym. Why? Do you know him?" Prof. Juniper asked.

Mei nodded her head.

" Red is my fiancé" Mei said.

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Okay so that's it for this chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Remember to vote on my profile on who should be in Red's harem. The poll is on my profile so please vote in it. So please Review, Favourite, Follow and no Flames.**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **All of Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

 _ **By Maximillian Havisham**_

 _ **Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania & Salamander and what the future holds.**_

 _ **Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

 _ **By Black Zephyr**_

 _ **Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

 _ **Time is the Path to Strength**_

 _ **BY Repiece**_

 _ **Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

 _ **Crimson Reaper**_

 _ **By missing nin**_

 _ **Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

 _ **Vengeance**_

 _ **By SmoKyWeeDz**_

 _ **Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

 _ **By HeartlessAngel96**_

 _ **Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

 _ **Eye of the Black Dragon**_

 _ **By snakeboy33**_

 _ **Summary: Instead of being raised by Igneel, Natsu is raised by Acnologia. How will the world take it, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer emerges. Could be called OOC, but maybe not entirely.**_

 _ **Natsu's Past and Future**_

 _ **By Chloe2135**_

 _ **Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

 _ **The Salamander Rises**_

 _ **By Kerbros69**_

 _ **Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Without Any Meaning**_

 _ **By vsizzel**_

 _ **Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

 _ **Kanto's Champion**_

 _ **By vsizzel**_

 _ **Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

 _ **the betrayal**_

 _ **By Beastmode456**_

 _ **Summary: Ash was betrayed by those he held closest to his heart it will take three people to get him back to how he was but who are they.**_

 _ **Shatter**_

 _ **By black angel 2011**_

 _ **Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R &R**_

 _ **Too Far Away**_

 _ **By Fairycoordinator**_

 _ **Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

 _ **By Knight of Kanto**_

 _ **Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

 _ **Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

 _ **By ThomasLight**_

 _ **Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**_

 _ **Dragon's Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 **Smoldering Ember**

 **By DomYang**

 **Summary:** **Framed for a crime he did not commit, a Dragonslayer is left and forgotten by the ones he cherished before vanishing as they did. A forgotten fugitive with a new purpose, along with a new guild of close friends, Crime Sorcière's mission is to ensure that Fiore remains safe for all. But what happens when remnants of the past resurface and seek redemption? What of the future? (OOC)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary:** **What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Lost Master**

 **By Iama2p**

 **Summary: Seven years after Ashs defeat in Sinnoh, the Champion Cynthia is ruthlessly crushed in a battle for the title of Pokémon Master. The new Champion refuses to release his name to the press, but his cold attitude soon shocks the Pokémon world as he begins to rebuild the Pokémon League.**

 _ **The Rogue**_

 **By Cloclo2388**

 **Summary: What happens when Ash is accused of stealing a pokemon at the beginning of his journey, by Professor oak of all people! See how this effects his journey and how Ash lives a life as rogue pokemon trainer. He will overcome trial after trial, all with his fierce and powerful pokemon family. Smarter, Darker Ash. Not your typical Journey Story.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys welcome to the third chapter of the story**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: And here we still have Red of Pallet Town, say hi Red**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Come on everyone wants to hear you say something.**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Okay never mind, anyways I don't own Pokemon, or any of its characters. But if I did own Pokemon, I would make Red the protagonist of the anime and make a new Pokemon game with Red as the protagonist**_

' _Thoughts'_

' _Hand Language'_

" _Speaking"_

" _( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

" _**Pokedex talking"**_

 _ **And now to answer the question of BlackDragonShinigami:**_

 _ **Answer: Those three are already in the harem**_

 _ **And to answer the question of Windbear:**_

 _ **Answer: A total of 12 girls will be in Red's harem.**_

 _ **Here is an update of Red's Harem:**_

 _ **Sabrina**_

 _ **Kotone/Lyra**_

 _ **Cynthia**_

 _ **OC**_

 _ **Serena**_

 _ **Red's Female Human Espeon**_

 _ **Arceus**_

 _ **Mei/Rosa**_

 _ **Anthro Zoroark (Came in last but someone requested for this one first before the poll was out)**_

 _ **Hilda (Came in first with 30 votes)**_

 _ **Leaf (Came in second with 27 votes)**_

 _ **Korrina (Came in third with 23 votes)**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Red's new journey through the Unova Region**_

 _In the last chapter of " The Return of a Pokemon Master"_

 _Mei chuckled as she looked at Prof. Juniper._

" _What an interesting character" Mei commented._

" _Yeah after five years I would have guessed how silent he may be" Prof. Juniper said which confused Mei._

" _Five years?" Mei asked._

" _You didn't recognize him?" Prof. Juniper asked._

" _No but he was quite familiar" Mei admitted._

" _He was Red, Red of Pallet Town" Prof. Juniper said._

 _After the professor had said that, Mei's eyes widened in shock before tears started falling from her eyes._

" _Mei are you alright?" Prof. Juniper asked in worry._

" _Was that really Red?" Mei asked._

 _Prof. Juniper than nodded her head._

" _Where is he headed?" Mei asked._

" _He's heading for the first Gym. Why? Do you know him?" Prof. Juniper asked._

 _Mei nodded her head._

" _Red is my fiancé" Mei said._

 _ **Normal POV**_

Prof. Juniper was very shocked at the brunette's statement, she was never really interested in boys like Hugh, Nate or even Cheren before so this was quite a shocker to her.

Mei then wiped away the tears from her eyes.

" Are you sure that we're talking about the same Red?" Prof. Juniper asked.

" Does he rarely talk?" Mei asked.

" Yes" Prof. Juniper answered.

" Is he from Pallet Town?" Mei asked again.

" Yes he is" Prof. Juniper answered again.

" Was he once the Champion of the Kanto?" Mei Asked.

" Yes he was" Prof. Juniper replied.

" Then we're talking about the same guy" Mei said.

Prof. Juniper then nodded your head.

" Is this why you don't really pay attention to any males?" Prof. Juniper asked.

Mei then rubbed the back of her head as she nodded her head.

" I always think that me and Red will get married when we grow up that's why I didn't really pay attention to guys much" Mei responded.

" Really? Can you tell me how or when Red became your fiancé?" Pro. Juniper asked.

" Alright, well you see instead of living in the Unova Region when I was young, I actually lived in the Kanto Region" Mei explained.

" Alright, carry on" Prof. Juniper said.

Mei then nodded her head.

" I met a lot of nice people when I was young, the older men and women were also nice to me, they also treated me like I was their own child, I had a lot of friends to play with as well" Mei said as a smile crawled up her face.

" And one day Prof. Oak said that he was organising a Pokemon Camp for kids. And my mother said that since I had a very good relationship with the kids, I should join the camp" Mei said.

" And I agreed with her, so that's why I joined." Mei said.

" I see but was Red one of the kids?" Prof. Juniper asked.

Mei then shook her head.

" No he was not, he usually doesn't talk with us even if we asked him. The only person he plays was a boy named Blue. But although they don't insult or make fun of Blue, they always make fun of Red. They called him a creepy person, they called him a mute. But even when they made fun of him, he doesn't even get mad, although Blue is the one that gets mad" Mei said.

Prof. Juniper nodded her head at that.

" And at the camp, that was the moment that I met Red." Mei smiled as she recalled her past.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Alright I want all of you to see as many Pokemon as you can and write it down in the notepad that I have given you all. And don't worry, all of the Pokemon around here is all trained and won't hurt a single human" Prof. Oak said to the kids._

" _Hey Red I'm going to meet more Pokemon than you!" Blue said determinedly._

" _Yeah Blue will definitely meet more Pokemon than that mute loser!" One boy laughed but he was then slapped by a teenage girl that was no older than 17, she has long brown hair, and was wearing a green dress as well as a lab coat._

" _Joey, if you want to insult Red, then I suggest you get out of this camp. This camp is for the kids that loves Pokemon" the teenage girl said._

" _Yeah, my sister, Daisy is right, who do you think you are insulting Red?" Blue growled as Daisy then brought Joey with her to his house._

" _Now that was over, why don't you all search now?" Prof. Oak said as all the kids started entering the forest in different directions._

 _A younger Mei then started entering the forest as well, but before she did she saw Blue and Red talking to each other before walking into the forest in different directions as well as the other kids._

 _After a few hours a of searching, Mei had only found two Pokemon the whole time, she had found a Poliwag and a Pidgey._

 _Mei then sighed frustrated as she continued walking._

" _Where are all of the Pokemon?" Mei said as she stomped on the ground angrily._

 _But as she had did that, the ground below Mei started cracking._

" _W-what's happening?" Mei said as she started becoming scared._

 _The ground then collapse as Mei shouted._

" _Ahhhh!" Mei shouted._

 _Mei then managed to grab a hold of a root that was on the cliff._

 _Mei was struggling to keep a tight hold on the root and was losing her grip._

" _Help!" Mei shouted._

 _Just then a few kids arrived at where Mei was._

" _Mei what's where are you?" A kid shouted._

" _I'm right down here!" Mei shouted._

 _The kids then saw Mei hanging onto a root._

" _Are you okay Mei?" A girl asked._

" _No! Please help me up, I think I'm about to lose my grip on the root!" Mei said._

" _But I don't want to go, I'm scared that I may fall" the girl said._

" _Us too" the rest of the kids said simultaneously._

 _Mei couldn't believe what she was hearing, her friends wouldn't even help her when she was in trouble._

" _I'm losing my grip" Mei said in a last attempt to get her friends to help her._

 _But none of her friends even said anything._

 _Tears started falling from Mei's eyes, her friends wouldn't even help her when she was in trouble._

' _Am I going to die? I don't want to die! Arceus please help me!' Mei thought as she desperately prayed._

 _But just as it seems that Mei's prayers were not answered as she lost her grip on the root and started falling down to her doom, a hand that reached out and grabbed her._

 _Mei's eyes widened in shock as she saw the familiar look of the silent boy, holding onto the edge of the cliff with one hand while holding onto her with his free hand._

 _Red then climbed up the cliff with Mei._

 _As soon as the two kids reached the cliff, Mei then ran towards Red and hugged him._

" _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mei cried as she started crying in Red's shoulder._

 _Just then Blue and Daisy arrived to the scene._

" _What happened here?" Daisy asked._

 _The kids then explained everything to Daisy while Red was still comforting Mei who was still crying._

" _Wow Red I never knew you were a hero" Blue teased._

 _Red glared at the brunette but didn't move his hand away from Mei._

 _After a while, Mei had stopped crying._

 _Mei then blushed slightly as she smiled at Red._

" _I don't think we have talked before?" Mei asked as Red nodded his head._

" _My name is Mei" Mei introduced as she wiped away the tears from her eyes._

 _Red then looked at her before turning his head to Blue who nodded his head._

 _Red then looked at Mei and smiled._

" _...Red..." Red said which caused Mei to smile wider._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Mei smiled at her the memory when she first met Red.

Prof. Juniper smiled at Mei.

" But that didn't answer my question. When and how did Red became your fiancé?" Prof. Juniper asked again.

" Well, after that encounter I started playing with Red and Blue more, and then a girl named Leaf arrived in Pallet Town and she joined us as well, she and Red got along very well and that got me jealous, but Red always played with me as well. And that was when my mother asked me whether I liked Red or not" Mei explained.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _W-what?" Mei asked her mother as her face resembled a tomato._

" _I asked whether or not you like Red?" her mother asked again._

 _Mei slowly nodded her head at her mother as she covered her face._

 _Mei's mother then smiled at her._

" _Well that's good, because both Red's mother and I have decided that the both of you will marry each other when you are both old enough" Mei's mother said which caused Mei's eyes to widened in shock._

" _R-really?" Mei stuttered._

" _Yes" Mei's mother said as Mei smiled._

" _That's amazing, I can't wait to tell Red about this!" Mei said but her mother stopped her._

" _You can't tell Red first" Mei's mother said._

" _But why not?' Mei pouted._

" _Scarlet will tell Red about this when he turns 7 next week" Mei's mother said to her._

 _Mei pouted again but didn't argue._

" _Alright then" Mei said as she then ran out of her house so that she could play with Red._

 _Mei's mother smiled at her daughter before the video phone behind her started ringing._

" _I wonder who is that?" Mei's mother said as she then walked over to the video phone._

" _Hello?" Mei's mother asked as she opened the video phone._

 _Mei's mother's eyes then widened as she had a conversation with the person on the other line._

 _After Mei had arrived at night time, Mie then saw her mother packing stuff into boxes._

" _Mum, what are you doing?" Mei asked her mother._

" _We're moving" Was what Mei's mother said._

 _This shocked Mei a lot._

" _B-but why?" Mei asked as tears were threatening to fall from her eyes._

" _Apparently your stupid father needs our help after leaving us here, so we need to head to Unova tomorrow" Mei's mother said coldly._

 _Mei flinched as she had never heard her say anything so dark or cold about anyone._

 _Mei's mother then looked at Mei and she then frowned._

 _Mei's mother then proceeded to hug her daughter ._

" _I'm really sorry about this, Mei. I know that you don't want to leave Pallet Town and more importantly Red but we have to go" Mei's mother said as Mei slowly nodded her head._

" _I understand" Mei said quietly as she held back the tears._

 _ **The Next Day**_

" _Please make sure that you will visit us" Scarlet said as both Mei and Mei's mother were on the exit of Pallet Town in a truck._

" _Don't worry we will" Mei's mother reassured the black haired woman._

 _Mei's mother then looked at her daughter who was with her friends._

" _I'll miss you guys" Mei said as she hugged the trio._

" _We'll miss you too, Mei" Leaf said as she hugged the brunette._

" _Humph, we'll see you later shorty" Blue said arrogantly but he was sad deep inside as well._

 _Red as usual didn't say anything but he did hug the brunette back._

" _Red, I have a farewell present for you" Mei said as she blushed slightly._

 _Red was confused by this slightly as Mei then quickly placed her lips on Red's._

 _Her action managed to shock everyone in the process._

 _And once she was done, Mei had a slight blush on her face as Red's face however was very much identical to his name._

" _I'll see you later" Mei said as she ran towards the truck as her mother was waiting for her._

 _Leaf was sending a death glare at the truck as she gripped her hands tight._

 _And Blue was teasing Red about getting a girlfriend before him._

 _But Red ignored him and touched his lips as a smile crawled up his face._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Mei had blushed a little as she explained everything to Prof. Juniper.

Prof. Juniper nodded her head at Mei in understanding.

" I see, so do you still like Red in that manner?" Prof. Juniper asked.

Mei then looked at Prof. Juniper with sincere eyes.

" I do, I love Red. I don't care how long it will take for Red to finally love me. I would eve wait forever because Red is the only one for me" Mei said passionately as Prof. Juniper smiled.

' Mei sure has grown' Prof. Juniper thought.

" Well anyways I think that you should train up your Pokemon because when I had received the stats from Red's Pokedex, he only had a single loss and that was his very first battle" Prof. Juniper said as Mei nodded her head.

" Alright, I'm going to train at the Nimbasa Stadium! See you later, Professor!" Mei said as she ran out the door.

' This year is truly an amazing year for that tournament to begin, Mei better train hard if she wants to even fight Red' Prof. Juniper thought before going back to her work.

 _ **With Red**_

Red was currently walking with his Pikachu on his shoulder and Elena walking beside hand in hand with him.

They were currently in Route 1, walking towards the first Gym in Striation City.

The only reason Red had not called out his Charizard was because he wanted to meet all sorts of new Pokemon.

So far he had met a Lilipup, a Patrat and an Audino,

Red was smiling as he felt like he was the same 16 year old that first started out his journey.

Elena must have felt the same way as he does as every time she met a new Pokemon her eyes would shine like stars.

He was currently eating lunch with his Pokemon who were relaxing on the soft grass.

Red sighed in relieve as his mother had packed in Pokemon Food and ingredients in his bag whenever they needed to eat.

Pikachu's ears then suddenly perked up as he looked at the west of where their group was currently at.

Pikachu then ran towards Red and motioned him that there was something there.

Red then looked confused at first before getting up and motioned for Pikachu to show him.

Pikachu nodded his head as he started running towards the deeper parts of the forest as Red followed in suit.

As Pikachu stopped, Red then took notice of a young female in a net trap.

She is standing at 4'2" on her human feet, she has slim legs, but with a bit muscle that is shown. Leading up from her legs are her small hips, her womanhood is hidden behind a bit of fur that covers her lips, along the back is her small butt with her tail that extends from just above where her cheeks start. Her body has a toned slim figure along with her B sized lumps which is covered by her furry scarf that surrounds her neck. Her arms are thin with a bit of toning shown, she has a human like hand with red nails. Her head had some looks of a Zorua but was more human and was also looking a lot more feminine, she has hair that extends from the top of her head to halfway down her back. She has a thin grey coat.

Red then blushed as he locked eyes with her but quickly shook it off.

Red was hoping that she understood sign language.

Red then started doing hand gestures that meant ' Are you alright?'

The young female then rolled her eyes.

" Do I look alright?" The young female said sarcastically.

' Good so she knows how to read sign language' Red thought happily.

' Why are you in a net?' Red asked.

" Well you see-" The girl was then cut off as a few men then appeared.

" Hey who do you think you are looking at our prey!" one of the men said.

' Prey?' Red thought.

" I'm not you guys damn prey, you fucking assholes!" the female growled.

" Shut your yapping stupid fox!" The man shouted.

' A fox? How on earth does she look like a fox?' Red thought as he looked at the female.

" Anyways who do you think you are?!" the man growled.

" Yeah punk, you're dealing with one of the best Pokemon Hunters in this generation! Zalty!" one of Zalty's men shouted.

" Yeah so you better leave before I kick your ass!" Zalty growled.

Red didn't say anything nor did anything as he adjusted his hood.

He then looked up and glared at Zalty with his red eyes, intimidating Zalty a little.

" W-what?" Zalty stuttered.

Red then placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled attracting his Pokémon's attention who quickly ran or for Charizard, flew towards him.

" Master are you alright?" Elena asked which Red responded with a nod.

His Pokemon then stood behind him and gave out an intimidating aura.

The men then backed away for a while before turning back and running away, screaming like a little girl while Zalty stood there frozen.

" W-who are you?" Zalty stuttered but Red just ignored him.

Zalty then growled as he threw a Poke Ball to the field.

Out came out was a Pokémon resembling a flattened durian. Its metallic body is covered in thorns, with three black stripes circling its width, the middle stripe having triangular decorations below the eyes of it. Its eyes have green rims, yellow sclera's, and dark pupils. There is a green spike at the top of its body, and extending around it are vine-like, long green appendages tipped with spiky metal disks.

Red, curious about the Pokemon, took out his new Pokedex.

An image of the Pokemon in front of him appeared on the screen.

" **Ferrothorn, the Thorn Pod Pokemon, it is the evolved form of Ferroseed. It can attach themselves to cave ceilings firing steel spikes at its targets, It fights by swinging around its three spiky feelers. A hit from these steel spikes can reduce a boulder to rubble.** " The Pokedex explained.

Red nodded at the info and decided to be careful at what it could do.

He then motioned for Charizard fro battle.

The Flame Pokemon nodded his head and walked to the field.

" Ferrothorn **Power Whip**!"

One of Ferrothorn's vine-like appendages glows purple and it extends it, shooting it towards Charizard.

' Charizard catch it' Red motioned.

Charizard nodded and waited for the whip to arrive as he then caught the vine.

This shocked both Zalty and Ferrothorn.

' End it with **Fire Blast**!'

Charizard then shot out flames from his mouth that later turns into a star shape at Ferrothorn.

Ferrothorn's eyes widened in shock before closing them as the Fire Attack then landed a direct hit on it.

Charizard then dropped Ferrothorn's vine as Ferrothorn had many burn marks on it.

Zalty was then shocked that this man's Charizard had taken his Ferrothorn in a single hit even though it had a Type Advantage, his Ferrothorn was much stronger in taking hits.

Zalty then shook his head as he returned his Ferrothorn back to its Poke Ball as he took out another Poke Ball.

" Go!" Zalty then threw out another Poke Ball.

Out came out was another Pokemon he does not recognize.

It was a blue quadruped Pokémon, with various spiny, crystal-like red features jutting out of its body. Its limbs have gray joints and are topped with red crystalline features, with the two claws on each limb being similar features. It has a red eye inside each ear. Several of the crystalline features are present on its face; three below its eyes, one in the middle resembling a crest, and other crystals to the sides of its head

Red then took out his Pokedex again and scanned it.

An image of the Pokemon in front of him appeared.

" **Gigalith the Compressed Pokemon, and the final form of Roggenrola and the evolve form of Boldore.** **Gigalith's attacks, using the compressed energy from its core, Gigalith's are powerful enough to destroy a mountain**." The Pokedex explained.

Red nodded his head as he motioned Charizard whether he still wanted to fight which the Flames Pokemon nodded his head.

" Gigalith use **Rock Slide**!"

Gigalith's body glows white and multiple white rings of energy appear above and around it. Then, several large grey boulders come out of the ripples of energy and fall down over Charizard.

' Charizard dodge it!' Red motioned.

Charizard easily dodges the rocks that were falling towards him at ease.

' Charizard use a Powerful **Mega Punch**!'

A bright yellow aura surrounded Charizard's fist as he then dived down towards Gigalith as he punched the Compressed Pokemon, sending it flying into a tree with swirls in its eyes.

Zalty's eyes widened, two of his powerful and defensive Pokemon was taken out in one hit! And this was different his Gigalith was taken out by a Normal Type Move! It was not even very effective on Gigalith.

Zalty then gritted his teeth in anger as he had no more Pokemon. He then returned his Gigalith back to its Poke Ball before looking back at Red.

" Fine! I'll leave this damned fox to you! But this is not the end! I promise you!" Zalty declared as he ran away.

Red rolled his eyes at the man, although his Pokemon were strong as he claims they were not strong enough.

' Good job Charizard' Red praised which Charizard snorted to that.

"( He was so weak I could just flick him once and they would still faint)" Charizard said as Red smiled.

He then walked over to the young female.

" Master who is that?" Elena asked as she felt a twinge of jealousy in her.

Red shrugged his shoulder as he took out the net over her and she quickly hugged him.

" Thanks you! I was being hunted by them for so long that I can't even remember" the young female said as she hugged Red tighter.

Red immediately blushed at the contact of her chest on him.

The young female then let go as Red silently sighed in relieve.

" So my name is Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon" The young female now known as a Zorua introduced as Red looked at her strangely.

The Zorua looked confused at first before giving a big O face.

" I see so you can see my true form" the Zorua said.

Red was then confused, her true form?

" You see I was born differently than my usual kind. As my father was human and my mother was a Zoroark. I think my father's name was Ash? I forgot but yeah, I'm part human and part Pokemon. And the worst and maybe best thing is nobody can see me as a human, but it looks like you can" The female Zorua explained.

Red nodded his head as he started making hand gestures.

' So what's your name?' Red asked.

' People usually call me Zorua but my real name is Elin" Elin said.

' It means mischievous in Gaelic doesn't it?' Red asked as Elin made a sound of surprise.

" It does, how did you know that?" Elin asked.

' I learned multiple languages when I was young' Red replied through hand gestures.

" I see well" Elin then walked over to Red in a seductive manner as she swayed her hips which angered Elena.

" I would like to join you Red" Elin said as she twirled a finger on Red's chest which caused Red to blush while Elena walked up to her.

" That's enough! Don't make Master uncomfortable!" Elena shouted as Elin had a confused look on her face and Red sighed in relieve thanking Elena in his mind.

" Are you his mate?" Elin asked as Elena blushed.

" N-no" Elena stuttered as she twirled her fingers around.

Elin then had a smirk on her face as she leaned towards Elena.

" We can share him if you want" Elin whispered.

" W-what?" Elena asked through whisper.

" I mean we can both have him, you never know how many other girls will like him just like you" Elin whispered.

Elena then thought about it, Sabrina and Leaf both had crushes on Red and judging by what Red had said about Arceus appearing in his dream, she has a crush on him too.

Elena then slowly nodded her head as Elin smiled widely.

" Great! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be captured" Elin said as she then walked towards Red.

" Hey there, Red" Elin called out the red eyed teen.

' Yes?' Red asked.

" I need you to capture me" Elin said as Red had a confused look on his face.

' Why? Wouldn't you be happier in the wild?' Red asked.

" Yeah but after seeing how strong your Pokemon are, I want to get stronger and besides I don't want people to keep on chasing me for my rarity" Elin pouted as Red smiled.

' Alright then' Red said as he got out an empty Poke Ball in front of her.

Elin smiled as she then surprised him with a peck on his cheek before touching the Poke Ball.

The Poke Ball then shook once before it clicked signalling a successful capture.

Red then took the Poke Ball and held it up in the sky.

' We just caught our new family!' Red said as his Pokemon then roared in happiness as well.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Okay so that's it for this chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So please Review, Favourite, Follow and no Flames.**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **All of Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **The Knight and her Guardian Dragon**_

 _ **By Maximillian Havisham**_

 _ **Summary: "If I gave you possession of my heart, would you trust me with yours?" NaZa Story. The birth of the relationship between Titania & Salamander and what the future holds.**_

 _ **Valentine's and Cigarettes**_

 _ **By Black Zephyr**_

 _ **Summary: A pack of unopened magic cigarettes could bring a lot of things into your life. For him, it was a source of relief; an outlet for stress due the misfortune and loneliness he had to endure on that single day...and surprisingly, those thirteen sticks of short happiness granted him the fortune of meeting an unexpected girl.**_

 _ **Time is the Path to Strength**_

 _ **BY Repiece**_

 _ **Summary: Zeref sends Natsu back in time to grow stronger in order to defeat him and protect his friends who died during the fight with him. Now Natsu has to relive his battles, but this time as a much stronger mage. Time Travel Fic NatsuxHarem**_

 _ **Crimson Reaper**_

 _ **By missing nin**_

 _ **Summary: In the heat of the moment Natsu does what he's failed to do countless times, confess to Lucy ; Given an ultimatum, he waits for her answer, but what follows causes Natsu to fall into despair and pain, dwindling his humanity and giving birth to the crimson reaper.**_

 _ **Vengeance**_

 _ **By SmoKyWeeDz**_

 _ **Summary: Natsu betrayed by his own guildmates, gets trained by Kaguya and gains The Rinnegan and Sharingan while taking up the alias 'Tobi' and joining Sabertooth. NatsuxHarem, BadassNatsu, GodlyNatsu.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail: The Cold Side of the Flame**_

 _ **By HeartlessAngel96**_

 _ **Summary: Natsu has sacrificed himself at Tenrou Island to save his friends from the Dragon of Apacolyspe, Acnologia. Seven years later, the Grand Magic Games are around the corner and and two new guilds, Phoenix Wing and Crimson Claw are going to show off the strength. A source of dark magic is felt there ever year, but why does it feel as if this power is so...familiar?(first fanfic)**_

 _ **Natsu's Past and Future**_

 _ **By Chloe2135**_

 _ **Summary: Natsu had a difficult past. He hides his pain with a smile. He went on a mission which went wrong. 2 yrs later he comes back from that mission and acts as if nothing happened but in facts a lot has happened.**_

 _ **The Salamander Rises**_

 _ **By Kerbros69**_

 _ **Summary: What if Natsu meets someone who not only changes his life but the entire magical world? A Smarter, stronger, darker Natsu. Can he survive in this new world with his guild, new nakama and love? NatsuxHarem, Big crossover.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formely known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash gose to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Without Any Meaning**_

 _ **By vsizzel**_

 _ **Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends now doesn't have any meaning in life. He walks on the world without any meaning, doesn't care about anything,and hoping one day he would move on to the next life. Can anyone save him? AshxHarem**_

 _ **Kanto's Champion**_

 _ **By vsizzel**_

 _ **Summary: Feeling betrayed by his friends and family. Ash runs away from home, and disappears from the world. Fives years later Ash appears, only this time he's the Kanto's new Champion. Pairing undecided.**_

 _ **Shatter**_

 _ **By black angel 2011**_

 _ **Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R &R**_

 _ **Too Far Away**_

 _ **By Fairycoordinator**_

 _ **Summary: Clemont loves Serena... but it seems Serena loves someone else. Suddenly, they're caught in more than a love triangle as all of Ash's friends are gathered for a special couples Contest in Kalos.. what will go down as emotions run high and old flames reignite?**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devestating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Ash's Journey Through Hoenn**_

 _ **By Knight of Kanto**_

 _ **Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany. Months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.**_

 _ **Awakening Chronicles: Kanto**_

 _ **By ThomasLight**_

 _ **Summary: After four years of being in a coma, Ash finally awakens and faces a challenge into a familiar yet dangerous world. He must be ready to become the best. No pairings yet.**_

 _Dragon's Heart_

 _By Anabelle Blake_

 _Summary:_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 **Smoldering Ember**

 **By DomYang**

 **Summary:** **Framed for a crime he did not commit, a Dragonslayer is left and forgotten by the ones he cherished before vanishing as they did. A forgotten fugitive with a new purpose, along with a new guild of close friends, Crime Sorcière's mission is to ensure that Fiore remains safe for all. But what happens when remnants of the past resurface and seek redemption? What of the future? (OOC)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary:** **What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Lost Master**

 **By Iama2p**

 **Summary: Seven years after Ashs defeat in Sinnoh, the Champion Cynthia is ruthlessly crushed in a battle for the title of Pokémon Master. The new Champion refuses to release his name to the press, but his cold attitude soon shocks the Pokémon world as he begins to rebuild the Pokémon League.**

 **Red's Quest: Fire**

 **By MontagJ**

 _ **Summary:**_ **Red and his friends have always loved Pokemon. Thanks to the famous Professor Oak, they're in for the in for the experience of a lifetime!**

 **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

 **By TulipsRule**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys welcome to the fourth chapter of the story**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: And here we still have Red of Pallet Town, say hi Red**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Come on everyone wants to hear you say something.**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Okay never mind, anyways I don't own Pokemon, or any of its characters. But if I did own Pokemon, I would make Red the protagonist of the anime and make a new Pokemon game with Red as the protagonist**_

' _Thoughts'_

' _Hand Language'_

" _Speaking"_

" _( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

" _**Pokedex talking"**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Red Vs The Trio Gym Leaders Part 1!**_

 _In the last chapter of " The Return of a Pokemon Master"_

 _Zalty then growled as he threw a Poke Ball to the field._

 _Out came out was a_ _Pokémon resembling a flattened durian. Its metallic body is covered in thorns, with three black stripes circling its width, the middle stripe having triangular decorations below the eyes of it. Its eyes have green rims, yellow sclera's, and dark pupils. There is a green spike at the top of its body, and extending around it are vine-like, long green appendages tipped with spiky metal disks._

 _Red, curious about the Pokemon, took out his new Pokedex._

 _An image of the Pokemon in front of him appeared on the screen._

" _**Ferrothorn, the Thorn Pod Pokemon, it is the evolved form of Ferroseed. It can attach themselves to cave ceilings firing steel spikes at its targets, It fights by swinging around its three spiky feelers. A hit from these steel spikes can reduce a boulder to rubble.**_ _" The Pokedex explained._

 _Red nodded at the info and decided to be careful at what it could do._

 _He then motioned for Charizard fro battle._

 _The Flame Pokemon nodded his head and walked to the field._

" _Ferrothorn_ _ **Power Whip**_ _!"_

 _One of Ferrothorn's vine-like appendages_ _glows purple and it extends it, shooting it towards Charizard._

' _Charizard catch it' Red motioned._

 _Charizard nodded and waited for the whip to arrive as he then caught the vine._

 _This shocked both Zalty and Ferrothorn._

' _End it with_ _ **Fire Blast**_ _!'_

 _Charizard then_ _shot out flames from his mouth that later turns into a star shape at Ferrothorn._

 _Ferrothorn's eyes widened in shock before closing them as the Fire Attack then landed a direct hit on it._

 _Charizard then dropped Ferrothorn's vine as Ferrothorn had many burn marks on it._

 _Zalty was then shocked that this man's Charizard had taken his Ferrothorn in a single hit even though it had a Type Advantage, his Ferrothorn was much stronger in taking hits._

 _Zalty then shook his head as he returned his Ferrothorn back to its Poke Ball as he took out another Poke Ball._

" _Go!" Zalty then threw out another Poke Ball._

 _Out came out was another Pokemon he does not recognize._

 _It was a blue quadruped Pokémon, with various spiny, crystal-like red features jutting out of its body. Its limbs have gray joints and are topped with red crystalline features, with the two claws on each limb being similar features. It has a red eye inside each ear. Several of the crystalline features are present on its face; three below its eyes, one in the middle resembling a crest, and other crystals to the sides of its head_

 _Red then took out his Pokedex again and scanned it._

 _An image of the Pokemon in front of him appeared._

" _**Gigalith the Compressed Pokemon, and the final form of Roggenrola and the evolve form of Boldore.**_ _ **Gigalith's attacks, using the compressed energy from its core, Gigalith's are powerful enough to destroy a mountain**_ _." The Pokedex explained._

 _Red nodded his head as he motioned Charizard whether he still wanted to fight which the Flames Pokemon nodded his head._

" _Gigalith use_ _ **Rock Slide**_ _!"_

 _Gigalith's body glows white and multiple white rings of energy appear above and around it. Then, several large grey boulders come out of the ripples of energy and fall down over Charizard._

' _Charizard dodge it!' Red motioned._

 _Charizard easily dodges the rocks that were falling towards him at ease._

' _Charizard use a Powerful_ _ **Mega Punch**_ _!'_

 _A bright yellow aura surrounded Charizard's fist as he then dived down towards Gigalith as he punched the Compressed Pokemon, sending it flying into a tree with swirls in its eyes._

 _Zalty's eyes widened, two of his powerful and defensive Pokemon was taken out in one hit! And this was different his Gigalith was taken out by a Normal Type Move! It was not even very effective on Gigalith._

 _Zalty then gritted his teeth in anger as he had no more Pokemon. He then returned his Gigalith back to its Poke Ball before looking back at Red._

" _Fine! I'll leave this damned fox to you! But this is not the end! I promise you!" Zalty declared as he ran away._

 _Red rolled his eyes at the man, although his Pokemon were strong as he claims they were not strong enough._

' _Good job Charizard' Red praised which Charizard snorted to that._

" _( He was so weak I could just flick him once and they would still faint)" Charizard said as Red smiled._

 _He then walked over to the young female._

" _Master who is that?" Elena asked as she felt a twinge of jealousy in her._

 _Red shrugged his shoulder as he took out the net over her and she quickly hugged him._

" _Thanks you! I was being hunted by them for so long that I can't even remember" the young female said as she hugged Red tighter._

 _Red immediately blushed at the contact of her chest on him._

 _The young female then let go as Red silently sighed in relieve._

" _So my name is Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon" The young female now known as a Zorua introduced as Red looked at her strangely._

 _The Zorua looked confused at first before giving a big O face._

" _I see so you can see my true form" the Zorua said._

 _Red was then confused, her true form?_

" _You see I was born differently than my usual kind. As my father was human and my mother was a Zoroark. I think my father's name was Ash? I forgot but yeah, I'm part human and part Pokemon. And the worst and maybe best thing is nobody can see me as a human, but it looks like you can" The female Zorua explained._

 _Red nodded his head as he started making hand gestures._

' _So what's your name?' Red asked._

' _People usually call me Zorua but my real name is Elin" Elin said._

' _It means mischievous in Gaelic doesn't it?' Red asked as Elin made a sound of surprise._

" _It does, how did you know that?" Elin asked._

' _I learned multiple languages when I was young' Red replied through hand gestures._

" _I see well" Elin then walked over to Red in a seductive manner as she swayed her hips which angered Elena._

" _I would like to join you Red" Elin said as she twirled a finger on Red's chest which caused Red to blush while Elena walked up to her._

" _That's enough! Don't make Master uncomfortable!" Elena shouted as Elin had a confused look on her face and Red sighed in relieve thanking Elena in his mind._

" _Are you his mate?" Elin asked as Elena blushed._

" _N-no" Elena stuttered as she twirled her fingers around._

 _Elin then had a smirk on her face as she leaned towards Elena._

" _We can share him if you want" Elin whispered._

" _W-what?" Elena asked through whisper._

" _I mean we can both have him, you never know how many other girls will like him just like you" Elin whispered._

 _Elena then thought about it, Sabrina and Leaf both had crushes on Red and judging by what Red had said about Arceus appearing in his dream, she has a crush on him too._

 _Elena then slowly nodded her head as Elin smiled widely._

" _Great! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be captured" Elin said as she then walked towards Red._

" _Hey there, Red" Elin called out the red eyed teen._

' _Yes?' Red asked._

" _I need you to capture me" Elin said as Red had a confused look on his face._

' _Why? Wouldn't you be happier in the wild?' Red asked._

" _Yeah but after seeing how strong your Pokemon are, I want to get stronger and besides I don't want people to keep on chasing me for my rarity" Elin pouted as Red smiled._

' _Alright then' Red said as he got out an empty Poke Ball in front of her._

 _Elin smiled as she then surprised him with a peck on his cheek before touching the Poke Ball._

 _The Poke Ball then shook once before it clicked signalling a successful capture._

 _Red then took the Poke Ball and held it up in the sky._

' _We just caught our new family!' Red said as his Pokemon then roared in happiness as well._

 _ **Normal POV**_

Red then threw Elin's Poke Ball into the air and before he knew it he was pushed to the ground.

He looked on to see that it was Elin who pushed him down to the ground.

' Uh, Elin what are you doing?' Red asked as he was blushing as he could see Elin's exposed chest.

" Hmm, nothing" Elin said as she got off of him much to his relieve.

Red then thought that it was best for them to head back to the camp and head out for the next town. Which was agreed among everyone and the group then started walking towards the camp.

Once they had arrived, Red then started placing everything back to his bag and returned everyone back to their Poke Balls, except for Elin.

" Soooo Red, where are we going?" Elin asked curiously.

' We're headed for Striation City.' Red responded as Elin nodded her head while smiling.

Elena was standing beside the red eyed trainer and was looking at his hand as she was attracted to it.

Oh, how bad she wanted to hold Red's hand ever since becoming part human. she wanted to be more with her trainer, to be more than just an ex Pokemon, more than just a friend. She wanted a relationship with him.

Yes, Elena was head over heels for the red eyed trainer, she had always felt this way when she had evolved into an Espeon.

She wanted to fell close to him as an Espeon but because of a rule called " Pokephillia" she could not express how she felt, but now that she is now part human, she can and will try to get Red's attention.

But, Elin's words still rang in her head.

" _I mean we can both have him, you never know how many other girls will like him just like you"_

She knew that it was true, so how can she win his attention when there were a lot of love rivals for the red eyed trainer's heart.

Just then, Elena was brought back to reality as she felt someone touch her shoulder.

Elena then turned around to see none other than Red who looked at her with a worried look on his face.

' **Are you okay Elena?'** Red asked through telepathy and Elena could detect the concern in his voice.

Elena slightly blushed at how Red was so worried for her.

" I=I'm fine Master" Elena said as she tried to hide her blush from Red.

Red noticed the blush on her face, but he decided not to pester about it.

' **Alright if you say so, but if something's wrong please tell us about it** ' Red said as he flashed her a smile that caused Elena's blush to become redder.

" A-alright then, Master" Elena stuttered a bit as Elin smirked.

" Oh, what's this? Are the two of you flirting with one another? That's not fair! I want to join in!" Elin said as she hugged the black haired trained from behind and pressed her chest on his back.

Red then blushed instantly from that as he felt Elin's chest pressed to his back, although Elin's chest was small, Red could still feel the soft mound of flesh at his back.

Elena could only look on with jealousy as she pouted.

' I can do that too!' Elena thought as she then hugged Red and pressed her chest to his, much to his shock and embarrassment.

' What the hell?! Why is Elena doing this?' Red thought to himself as his face resembled that of a tomato and steam was erupting from his ears, as a man's joy turned into his nightmare.

Red then passed out from the amount of pressure he had.

" Red/Master!" Red heard before he passed out.

 _ **Later**_

Red walking with an annoyed look on his face as both Elena and Elin were walking beside him with a guilty look on their faces.

Well Elena had a guilty look on her face while Elin was grinning mischievously.

Red's eyes then widened as he saw a sign that said.

" **Welcome to** **Striaton City** "

Red smiled as he realized that he had finally reached the city that was also where he could get his first Gym Badge.

Red then looked at both Elena and Elin and both girls cold see the fire burning in his eyes, his passion was back.

Both girls giggled at the black haired male and Red then held them by their hands and started walking towards the city.

Both females immediately blushed at the contact but they also had a wide smile on their face.

Red then saw many buildings in the city but he didn't care about it and was concentrating on finding the gym as soon as possible.

He was looking around the whole city but couldn't find a building that actually looked like a Gym.

But unfortunately for him, he couldn't find the building.

Red was panting as he sat on a flight of a stairs with Elena and Elin who were both panting lightly as well.

' Damn, where is the Gym? Did Professor Juniper lie to me? What's the point of lying anyways?' Red thought as he bit his lip.

Elena then looked around as she caught sight of a sign.

" Master, is that the Gym over there?" Elena asked as Red then turned his head to where Elena had said and instead of seeing a gym-like structure building, he instead saw a restaurant.

Red, Elena and Elin then walked towards the restaurant and Red saw the sign that said:

" **Striaton City Pokemon Gym** "

Red was shocked by this.

Why would a Gym look like a restaurant in the first place?

Red then shook his head as he entered the restaurant; he was then greeted by a waitress.

' Is this really a Gym?' Red thought as he, Elena and Elin sat on a table.

" Now what would you like to order?" The waitress asked Red.

Red then looked through the menu and what caught his eye was the dish called " Special Dish". It had no picture of the dish; instead it was a large question mark.

Red then pointed to the " Special Dish" and showed the waitress three fingers.

The waitress then smiled as she bowed her head.

" Alright please wait for the dish to arrive" The waitress said before leaving.

Red then looked around and saw many females in the restaurant.

Red then closed his eyes as he wanted to take a rest first, but Elena and Elin unknowingly prevented him from doing so.

" Ne, Master what do you think the Gym Leader will be like?" Elena asked curiously.

Red then placed a hand on his chin as he thought about it.

What kind of Gym Leader will the Striaton Gym be like?

He first thought of the Gym Leader being like Blue, a cocky yet strong trainer.

His mind then started thinking until he sighed as he looked at Elena and shrugged his shoulder.

Elin then looked at both of them.

" I heard that there are three Gym Leaders instead of one" Elin said as Red looked at her with curious eyes.

" Well that was just what I heard" Elin stated.

Red was about to ' talk' with the Tricky Fox Pokemon but the waitress arrived.

" Alright, mister the dish will be arriving shortly but may I ask why you allow your Pokemon to be sitting on our chairs?" The waitress asked.

Red was confused at what the waitress had said but he realized that she was talking about Elin, after all he was the only human that could see her as a human.

Red then waved his hand at her as the waitress smiled.

" Alright anyways, please enjoy the show" The waitress said as she left.

Red was confused at what the waitress had said but pushed that to the back of his mind as he saw the lights closing as the women in the restaurant started squealing.

" Now who was the one who ordered the " Special Dish"?" a voice said as Red just raised one of his hand.

" Alright then" a different voice said.

Just then a light then shown as Red noticed three males in the middle of the light.

The first was a tall, slender young man with blue hair that covers one of his eyes and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt, black vest, black pants, white apron, and brown shoes with golden buckles as his brothers while wearing a blue bowtie.

The second was a tall, charming, and fair-skinned man like before, has green eyes and light green hair with a four-pointed turf. He wears a white suit shirt, a green bowtie, black and gray vest with gold buttons, black pants, and brown shoes with gold buckles.

The third was a tall, slender young man with red hair that looks like fire and red eyes. He wears a white shirt, black vest, black pants, white apron, and brown shoes with golden buckles as his brothers while wearing a red bowtie.

" It is a pleasure to meet you, challenger" the man with light green hair said.

" It seems that you straight up knew what we did with the dishes" the man with blue hair said this time.

" But that's not going to stop us from winning" the man with red hair said.

" We, the Striaton City Gym Leaders accept your challenge!" all three males said simultaneously..

Red then gripped his hands as he felt a smirk crawl up his face.

This was going to be very interesting.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Okay so that's it for this chapter of this story! Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry about how short it was but I am in the hospital after someone hurt me.**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames.**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Also this is a question I would like to ask to everyone reading this:**_

 _ **Would you want Fanfiction Writing as a job? Why?**_

 _ **All of Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formerly known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash goes to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devastating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Dragon's Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

 **By TulipsRule**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys welcome to the fifth chapter of the story**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: And here we still have Red of Pallet Town, say hi Red**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Come on everyone wants to hear you say something.**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Okay never mind, anyways I don't own Pokemon, or any of its characters. But if I did own Pokemon, I would make Red the protagonist of the anime and make a new Pokemon game with Red as the protagonist**_

' _Thoughts'_

' _Hand Language'_

" _Speaking"_

" _( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

" _**Pokedex talking"**_

 _ **Now to answer a question of WolfShadow96:**_

 _ **Answer: Well in other stories Ash has a harem that has over 15 girls, so I thought " If Ash can have that many girls, so can Red!". So yeah.**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Red Vs The Trio Gym Leaders Part 2!**_

 _In the last chapter of " The Return of a Pokemon Master"_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _**Welcome to**_ _ **Striaton City**_ _"_

 _Red smiled as he realized that he had finally reached the city that was also where he could get his first Gym Badge._

 _Red then looked at both Elena and Elin and both girls cold see the fire burning in his eyes, his passion was back._

 _Both girls giggled at the black haired male and Red then held them by their hands and started walking towards the city._

 _Both females immediately blushed at the contact but they also had a wide smile on their face._

 _Red then saw many buildings in the city but he didn't care about it and was concentrating on finding the gym as soon as possible._

 _He was looking around the whole city but couldn't find a building that actually looked like a Gym._

 _But unfortunately for him, he couldn't find the building._

 _Red was panting as he sat on a flight of a stairs with Elena and Elin who were both panting lightly as well._

' _Damn, where is the Gym? Did Professor Juniper lie to me? What's the point of lying anyways?' Red thought as he bit his lip._

 _Elena then looked around as she caught sight of a sign._

" _Master, is that the Gym over there?" Elena asked as Red then turned his head to where Elena had said and instead of seeing a gym-like structure building, he instead saw a restaurant._

 _Red, Elena and Elin then walked towards the restaurant and Red saw the sign that said:_

" _**Striaton City Pokemon Gym**_ _"_

 _Red was shocked by this._

 _Why would a Gym look like a restaurant in the first place?_

 _Red then shook his head as he entered the restaurant; he was then greeted by a waitress._

' _Is this really a Gym?' Red thought as he, Elena and Elin sat on a table._

" _Now what would you like to order?" The waitress asked Red._

 _Red then looked through the menu and what caught his eye was the dish called " Special Dish". It had no picture of the dish; instead it was a large question mark._

 _Red then pointed to the " Special Dish" and showed the waitress three fingers._

 _The waitress then smiled as she bowed her head._

" _Alright please wait for the dish to arrive" The waitress said before leaving._

 _Red then looked around and saw many females in the restaurant._

 _Red then closed his eyes as he wanted to take a rest first, but Elena and Elin unknowingly prevented him from doing so._

" _Ne, Master what do you think the Gym Leader will be like?" Elena asked curiously._

 _Red then placed a hand on his chin as he thought about it._

 _What kind of Gym Leader will the Striaton Gym be like?_

 _He first thought of the Gym Leader being like Blue, a cocky yet strong trainer._

 _His mind then started thinking until he sighed as he looked at Elena and shrugged his shoulder._

 _Elin then looked at both of them._

" _I heard that there are three Gym Leaders instead of one" Elin said as Red looked at her with curious eyes._

" _Well that was just what I heard" Elin stated._

 _Red was about to ' talk' with the Tricky Fox Pokemon but the waitress arrived._

" _Alright, mister the dish will be arriving shortly but may I ask why you allow your Pokemon to be sitting on our chairs?" The waitress asked._

 _Red was confused at what the waitress had said but he realized that she was talking about Elin, after all he was the only human that could see her as a human._

 _Red then waved his hand at her as the waitress smiled._

" _Alright anyways, please enjoy the show" The waitress said as she left._

 _Red was confused at what the waitress had said but pushed that to the back of his mind as he saw the lights closing as the women in the restaurant started squealing._

" _Now who was the one who ordered the " Special Dish"?" a voice said as Red just raised one of his hand._

" _Alright then" a different voice said._

 _Just then a light then shown as Red noticed three males in the middle of the light._

 _The first was a_ _tall, slender young man with blue hair that covers one of his eyes and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt, black vest, black pants, white apron, and brown shoes with golden buckles as his brothers while wearing a blue bowtie._

 _The second was a_ _tall, charming, and fair-skinned man like before, has green eyes and light green hair with a four-pointed turf. He wears a white suit shirt, a green bowtie, black and gray vest with gold buttons, black pants, and brown shoes with gold buckles_ _._

 _The third was a_ _tall, slender young man with red hair that looks like fire and red eyes. He wears a white shirt, black vest, black pants, white apron, and brown shoes with golden buckles as his brothers while wearing a red bowtie._

" _It is a pleasure to meet you, challenger" the man with light green hair said._

" _It seems that you straight up knew what we did with the dishes" the man with blue hair said this time._

" _But that's not going to stop us from winning" the man with red hair said._

" _We, the Striaton City Gym Leaders accept your challenge!" all three males said simultaneously.._

 _Red then gripped his hands as he felt a smirk crawl up his face._

 _This was going to be very interesting._

 _ **Normal POV**_

" Now shall we head to the battlefield?" the man with green hair said.

Red then nodded his head as all of them then started walking deeper into the restaurant.

But Red and the others then stopped into a dark room as all three males in front of them had stopped.

" Now before we start let us introduce ourselves" the man with green hair started.

" The three of us here are brothers" the blue male said this time.

" And you must at least win two battles among the three of us" the male with red hair finished.

" My name is Cilan and I use Grass Types" the male with green hair now introduced as Cilan said.

" My name is Cress and I use Water Types" the male with blue hair now introduced as Cress said.

" And last but not least, my name is Chili and I use Fire Types!" the male with red hair now introduced as Chili said.

" And your name is Shadow a new trainer in the Unova Region, hoping to participate in the Pokemon World Tournament" Cilan said as Red's eyes widened in shock.

How did he know that?

" I'm sure you are wondering how we know that fact about you, correct?" Cress asked.

Red then nodded his head as he was curious.

" You see, Professor Juniper told all of us Gym Leader's that there is a very strong Pokemon Trainer that is looking to take part in the Pokemon World Tournament so he has to challenge all the gyms in order to do so. So she also told us to not hold back anything against you, Shadow." Chili explained as Red nodded his head in understanding and wondered how strong these Gym Leaders from Unova are.

" Alright now let us start the battle!" Cilan said as all three brothers then posed as the wall behind them started opening and light could be seen at the other side.

Red then walked forward towards the light.

What was on the other side was a large battlefield that was covered in rocks and there were a lot of females watching from the sidelines above.

" Shall we begin the battle, Shadow?" Cilan asked as Red then nodded his head.

The three brothers then walked to their side of the field as Red stood on the other side of the field.

A referee then appeared in the middle of the field with a red and green flag in his hands.

" Looks like you have to head to the stands, miss" Cilan said as Elena frowned.

Red then placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he smiled at her.

Elena then blushed as she nodded her head and walked to the stands.

Red then looked at her and his eyes already told her everything as she nodded her head.

" The battle between the Gym Leaders, Cilan, Cress and Chili and the Challenger, Shadow is about to begin." the referee said.

" Let's go, Simisage" Cilan said as he threw his Poke Ball to the field.

" I choose you, Simipour" Cress said as he threw his Poke Ball to the field.

" Let's burn it up, Simisear!" Chili said as he threw his Poke Ball to the field.

Simisage is a Pokemon that has a pointed, bush-like crest on its head similar to a pompadour. The leaves of this crest are bitter. Its ears are broad with light green insides, and it has oval eyes and a black nose. It has furry, white eyebrows and shoulder tufts, and a cream-colored face, chest, hands and feet. Its hands have five fingers, and its feet have three toes. Its thorny tail is long and tipped with leaves.

Simipour is a simian Pokémon that is primarily blue. Its ears are broad with light blue insides, and it has oval eyes and a small black nose. There are several tufts of fur on its head, which resemble dreadlocks. These tufts can store water, which it collects with its tail. Simipour has a white marking around its neck that resembles a ruff, and a cream-colored face, hands, arms, legs, and feet. Its hands have five fingers, and its feet have three toes. Its tail is tipped with blue plume, resembling a spout of water.

Simisear is a simian Pokémon that is primarily red. Its ears are broad with orange insides, and it has oval eyes and a small black nose. It has a swirled, flame-like tuft on its head with a smaller tuft on either side of it. Simisear has white shoulder ruffs, and a cream-colored face, chest, fingers and toes. Its hands have five fingers, and its feet have three toes. Its fluffy, swirled tail resembles a flame.

All three Pokemon then cried out as soon as they had entered the field.

Red then took out his Pokedex and scanned all three Pokemon.

" **Simisage the Thorn Monkey Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Pansage, this Pokemon is wild tempered, and it attacks enemies with strikes of its thorn-covered tail. The leaf growing on its head is very bitter** "

" **Simipour the Geyser Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Panpour, The tuft on its head holds water. When the level runs low, it replenishes the tuft by siphoning up water with its tail**."

" **Simisear the Ember Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Pansear, when it gets excited, embers rise from its head and tail and it gets hot. For some reason, it loves sweets**."

Red then placed his Pokedex back to his pocket before looking at Elin.

' **Ready to rock**?' Red asked as Elin smirked and nodded her head.

Elin then jumped onto the field as the trio gave Red a look of confusion.

" Is that the only Pokemon you're going to bring out?" Chili asked as Red just nodded his head.

The trio Gym Leader then looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

Cilan then gave the signal to the referee to start the match. The referee then nodded his head.

" Simisage Simipour and Simisear Vs Zorua! Let the battle begin!"

Red was about to call out a move but he forgot the most basic thing about being a Pokemon Trainer.

He doesn't know any of Elin's moves.

Red felt like smashing his head to the wall, he was a Pokemon Master and he forgot the first step to being a Trainer, so much for being a Pokemon Master.

" Red just chill out, I have **Shadow Ball** , **Dark Pulse** , **Hone Claws** and **Sucker Punch** " Elin told Red as she managed to avoid an attack from Simisear.

Red then nodded his head as he then breathes in some air.

He can't be nervous now, Elin needs his help. Red then looked at the battle with determination in his eyes.

' **Elin use** **Shadow Ball** **on the ground**!'

Elin then smirked when she heard the attack.

Elin then opens her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Elin then fires it at the ground, creating a large sized smoke to cover the entire field.

Everyone except Red and Elena had to cover their eyes from the smoke.

Red then kept calm as he knew that Elin would take advantage of this moment.

As soon as the smoke was gone, a black and purple ball was then shot out at Simisear.

Simisear was then sent back from the attack.

" Simisage use **Seed Bomb**!"

" Simipour help him out with **Scald**!"

A green light forms in Simisage's hands, becoming a seed. It then throws the seed at Elin.

Simipour then releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Elin.

' **Elin dodge it all before using** **Dark Pulse at Simipour**!'

Elin then nodded her head as she then jumped up to avoid the attack before she opens her mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. She then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside of her mouth at the Geyser Pokemon.

" Simisear stop the attack with **Flamethrower**!"

Simisear then appeared in front of Simipour as it then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at the Dark Type attack.

As the two attacks collided and created an explosion in the middle.

' **Elin use Hone Claws while the smoke is still up**!' Red said as Elin smirked.

' He's not even saying anything and yet that Zorua managed to attack our Pokemon, is Zorua attacking on her own or is he commanding her?' Cress thought as he observed Shadow since the match had begun.

Once the smoke had cleared, the three brothers then saw Elin sharpening her claws as they realized what was happening.

" Simisage use **Energy Ball**!"

" Simipour use **Scald**!"

" Simisear use **Flamethrower**!"

Simisage then charged a green ball of energy in his hands and launched it at Elin's direction.

Simipour then releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Elin.

Simisear then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Elin.

' **Elin dodge it quickly**!' Red said in worry.

" Don't worry Red, I got this!" Elin said as she then avoided the attack before she opens her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Elin then fires it at the tree Pokemon.

" Dodge it!" All three Gym Leaders said as all three Pokemon managed to avoid the attack by jumping upwards.

' **Now attack them with** **Dark Pulse**!'

Elin then opens her mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. She then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside of her mouth at the three Pokemon in the air.

" Simisear stop the attack with **Flamethrower**!"

Simisear then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at the Dark Type attack.

The Dark Type attack started overpowering the Fire Type attack before a green ball of energy then exploded the Dark Type attack in the air.

Red was shocked at that before he shook his head and paid attention to the battle.

" Simisear use **Flamethrower**!" Chili said

Simisear then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Elin.

' **Elin dodge it**!'

Elin then jumped up to avoid the flames as the three Pokemon then smirked.

" Now Simipour use **Scald**!"

Simipour then releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Elin.

' **Elin use Shadow Ball at the water**!"

Elin then opens her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Elin then fires it at the water as the water was then splashed around the field.

" Now we got you! Simisage use **Energy Ball**!"

Red's eyes then widened in shock as he realized that they had planned this.

Simisage then charged a green ball of energy in his hands and launched it at Elin.

' **Elin use your accuracy boost and use** **Shadow Ball**!'

When Elin opened her mouth everyone except Elena believed that the attack would miss. But as soon as Elin fired the attack, everyone was shocked as the two balls of energy collided.

Elin then landed safely on the ground, as did the three Pokemon.

Red then gritted his teeth as he was in a bad position.

A three versus one is already tough.

But that was when Red smirked.

Where would the challenge be if it weren't tough?

Red felt as the blood in his veins were pumping, the determination he had when he was a starting trainer, it was returning.

' **Elin this time wait for the opponent to attack and aim for Simisear** ' Red said as Elin nodded her head.

" Simisage use **Energy Ball**!"

Simisage then charged a green ball of energy in his hands and launched it at Elin.

' **Elin dodge it now**!'

" Simisear use **Fire Punch**!"

' Now!' Red thought.

' **Elin use Sucker Punch at Simisear**!'

Simisear was then running towards Elin with its fist surrounded by flames as Cress noticed that this was Red's plan.

" Chili stop!" Cress shouted, but it was too late as Elin then disappeared much to the Ember Pokémon's shock, as Elin then reappeared in front of Simisear before tackling the Ember Pokemon, sending it back.

' **Now use Shadow Ball to finish Simisear**!' Red said.

Elin then opens her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Elin then fires it at Simisear's direction.

But just as the attack was about to hit the Ember Pokemon, Simipour then jumped in front of the Ember Pokemon and releases a stream of scalding hot water at the Ghost Type attack.

The two moves collided, creating an explosion.

Once the smoke had cleared Red could see that Simisear was breathing heavily and was barely conscious while the other two were panting but not as heavy as Simisear. Red then looked at Elin and noticed that she too was panting.

He needs to finish Simisear off fast.

' **Elin use Shadow Ball at Simisear**!'

Elin then her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Elin then fires it at Simisear.

" Simisear dodge the attack and then use **Flamethrower**!"

" Simipour help Simisage with **Scald**!"

" Simisage use **Energy Ball**!"

Simisear then dodged the attack and shot out a torrent of flames from its mouth at Elin.

Simipour then releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Elin.

Simisage then charged a green ball of energy in his hands and launched it at Elin.

The three attacks then fused as a powerful ball of energy was then heading towards Elin.

Red then kept calm as he had his eyes closed; Elin was wondering why Red was being silent at this moment.

As soon as the attack was about to land a direct hit on Elin, Red's eyes then shot open.

' **Elin duck under it**!'

Elin quickly followed what Red had said and ducked under the attack.

' **Now use Dark Pulse on Simisear**!'

Elin then opens her mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. She then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside of her mouth at the Ember Pokemon.

" Simisear use **Flamethrower**!" Chili cried but the Ember Pokemon was panting heavily as the Dark Type attack then sent it flying as it then crashed against a wall.

The referee then ran towards the Ember Pokemon and noticed the swirls in its eyes.

" Simisear is unable to battle!" the referee announced as Chili then returned the Ember Pokemon back to its Poke Ball as he then smirked.

" Man, Prof. Juniper was right this guy is tough!" Chili said as he looked at his two brothers.

" Well it's up to you two now" Chili said as he then got up and sat on the bench just a few feet at where they were standing.

Both Cilan and Cress nodded their heads at what their brother had said.

Red then sighed in relieve, Elin managed to take out one, if she could take out another one, he would win this.

" Alright it's time to take this seriously!" Cilan and Cress said as both Simisear and Simipour were surrounded by light red aura.

Red then felt the strength that oozed out of the two Pokemon and he realized that the real battle had just begun.

" Simisage use **Vine Whip**!"

Simisage then holds its tail in its hand and a green vine comes out from the middle of the end of its tail and managed to hold Elin's legs (Hands for Red's view).

" Simipour use **Scald**!"

Simipour then releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Elin.

' Elin use **Shadow Ball**!'

" Simisage use **Vine Whip** on her mouth!" Cilan said.

But just as another vine was about to trap Elin's mouth, the black and purple ball then exploded the vines as Red's eyes then widened as he realized what he should do.

But he was then brought back to reality as Elin cried out in pain as the steaming water had hurt her.

' **Elin use Dark Pulse in the air**!' Red said as Elin then did exactly what he said as she then she opens her mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. She then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside of her mouth at the air.

The black and purple circles then reflected from the ceiling as it then landed a hit on Elin, creating smoke to surround her.

Once the smoke had cleared, everyone saw Elin free from the vines as she had a smirk on her face.

" Simipour use **Scald** again!"

' **Use** **Sucker Punch**!'

Before Simipour even opened its mouth, Elin had disappeared before reappearing in front of it, before tackling the Geyser Pokemon to the ground.

Simipour then stood up as it then flinched in pain.

' **Elin end it with Shadow Ball**!'

Elin then her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Elin then fires it at Simipour's direction.

" Simisage use **Energy Ball**!"

Simisage then charged a green ball of energy in his hands and launched it at Elin.

The two attacks then collided, creating an explosion.

Red then gritted his teeth, although Simipour was almost down for the count, Simisage still has energy and could protect Simipour.

' **Elin use Shadow Ball on Simisage**!'

Elin then her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Elin then fires it at Simisage's direction.

" Simisage dodge it!" Cilan said as Red smirked.

Simisage then dodged the attack but the black and purple kept on going as the attack then struck Simipour, sending it flying towards a wall, before it crashed. Simipour then had swirls in its eyes as the referee took notice of this.

" Simipour is unable to battle!" the referee said as Cress then recalled the Geyser Pokemon as he then placed a hand on Cilan's shoulder.

" It's all up to you now, Cilan" Cress said as he then walked towards Chili.

Cilan then looked at Red with a smile on his face.

" You are certainly one of the most talented trainer that had stepped foot in this gym." Cilan praised.

" That is why, I say we must end this battle in the most tasteful way as possible" Cilan said.

Red then raised his eyebrows at the green haired male's choice of words before shrugging it off as he understood the meaning behind to it.

' **Elin use Shadow** **B** **all**!'

Elin then her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Elin then fires it at Simisage's direction.

" Simisage use **Energy Ball**!"

Simisage then charged a green ball of energy in his hands and launched it at Elin.

The two attacks collided as it created an explosion in the middle.

" Simisage use **Work Up**!"

Simisage was then surrounded by a light red aura.

' **Elin use** **Dark Pulse**!'

" Simisage counter it using **Seed Bomb**!"

A green light forms in Simisage's hands, becoming a seed. It then throws the seed at Elin.

The two attacks collided once again as smoke filled the entire field.

' **Elin use Hone Claws, we need to end this in one** **hit** ' Red said as Elin then started sharpening her claws.

" Simisage use **Rock Smash** to finish this!" Cilan said.

Simisage's hand was then surrounded by a bright white aura surrounding it as he charged at Elin.

' Perfect' Red thought.

' **Elin just wait there until I tell you when to** **move** ' Red said through telepathy as Elin just nodded.

Red then closed his eyes as Simisage started running towards Elin.

As Simisage approached closer to Elin, she just stood there, trusting Red.

Just as Simisage was just a few feet away from Elin, Red's eyes shot open.

' **Now**!' Red said as Elin then disappeared from Simisage's sight before reappearing behind the Thorn Monkey Pokemon, before she slammed herself at it, pushing it to the ground.

The referee then noticed the swirls in its eyes as he then raised his green flag.

" Simisage is unable to battle! The winner is the challenger, Shadow!" The referee as everyone then cheered.

Red then gripped his hands tightly as he smiled. The very nostalgic feeling of winning the match, it returned to him.

" Red!" Elin called out as Red then turned his head before he was then pushed to the ground by the anthro Zorua.

" We did it! We won the match!" Elin said happily as she hugged him tightly.

Red smiled as he petted Elin on her head.

' **We did** , **Elin** ' Red said as he then pulled himself and Elin up as he then felt hands behind his neck.

" Congratulations, master" Elena said as she rubbed her face with his.

Red smiled at her.

Red then turned around to see the trio Gym Leaders in front of him.

" Congratulations, Shadow" Cress said as he held a badge in his hand. It is shaped like a bow tie, similar to those worn by the Striaton Gym Leaders. It may also bear a resemblance to an opened pea pod, which contains two large peas; one green and one blue, with a smaller red pea at the centre.

" You were very brilliant in the match" Cilan said with a smile.

" Now I can see why Prof. Juniper said you will be a very strong opponent. I will report to every other Gym Leader to take you on seriously" Chili said with a smirk on his face.

" Now, we the Gym Leaders of Striation City, provide you the Trio Badge" Cress said as he then handed the badge to Red.

red then took the badge from Cress's hand and looked at it.

It was very nostalgic to receive a badge again, but he didn't care. It was an amazing feeling after all.

Red then bowed his head at them before showing the badge to the two females.

' **We have our first badge, just seven more to go**!' Red said in excitement as the two girls smiled.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Okay so that's it for this chapter of this story! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me about how the battle was, hope it was good for all of you!**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames.**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **All of Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formerly known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash goes to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devastating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Dragon's Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 _ **A New World**_

 _ **By fantasy1290**_

 **Summary: What's it like finding out most of your life has all been just a dream and now you've finally died? Ask Ash who has to deal with that...and be reborn in a totally new world where Pokemon now look almost human but the same Pokemon powers. Loosely based on moemon or anthros. Ash/eventual harem.**

 **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

 **By TulipsRule**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**

 **Passion**

 **By Alycks**

 **Summary:** **How do you rekindle a fire that has gone out? Having achieved his dream once, he looks for an answer in Unova.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys welcome to the sixth chapter of the story**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: And here we still have Red of Pallet Town, say hi Red**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Come on everyone wants to hear you say something.**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Okay never mind, anyways I don't own Pokemon, or any of its characters. But if I did own Pokemon, I would make Red the protagonist of the anime and make a new Pokemon game with Red as the protagonist**_

' _Thoughts'_

' _Hand Language'_

" _Speaking"_

" _( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T_ _ **elepathy**_ _'_

" _**Moves/Attacks"**_

" _**Pokedex talking"**_

 _ **Also I have a poll on my profile, please vote on it.**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Red Vs Ghetsis**_

 _In the last chapter of " The Return of a Pokemon Master"_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _Simisear dodge the attack and then use_ _ **Flamethrower**_ _!"_

" _Simipour help Simisage with_ _ **Scald**_ _!"_

" _Simisage use_ _ **Energy Ball**_ _!"_

 _Simisear then dodged the attack and shot out a torrent of flames from its mouth at Elin._

 _Simipour then releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at_ _Elin._

 _Simisage then charged a green ball of energy in his hands and launched it at Elin._

 _The three attacks then fused as a powerful ball of energy was then heading towards Elin._

 _Red then kept calm as he had his eyes closed; Elin was wondering why Red was being silent at this moment._

 _As soon as the attack was about to land a direct hit on Elin, Red's eyes then shot open._

' _**Elin duck under it**_ _!'_

 _Elin quickly followed what Red had said and ducked under the attack._

' _**Now use Dark Pulse on Simisear**_ _!'_

 _Elin then o_ _pens her mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. She then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside of her mouth at the Ember Pokemon._

" _Simisear use_ _ **Flamethrower**_ _!" Chili cried but the Ember Pokemon was panting heavily as the Dark Type attack then sent it flying as it then crashed against a wall._

 _The referee then ran towards the Ember Pokemon and noticed the swirls in its eyes._

" _Simisear is unable to battle!" the referee announced as Chili then returned the Ember Pokemon back to its Poke Ball as he then smirked._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

' _**Elin end it with Shadow Ball**_ _!'_

 _Elin then_ _her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Elin then fires it at Simipour's direction._

" _Simisage use_ _ **Energy Ball**_ _!"_

 _Simisage then charged a green ball of energy in his hands and launched it at Elin._

 _The two attacks then collided, creating an explosion._

 _Red then gritted his teeth, although Simipour was almost down for the count, Simisage still has energy and could protect Simipour._

' _**Elin use Shadow Ball on Simisage**_ _!'_

 _Elin then_ _her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Elin then fires it at Simisage's direction._

" _Simisage dodge it!" Cilan said as Red smirked._

 _Simisage then dodged the attack but the black and purple kept on going as the attack then struck Simipour, sending it flying towards a wall, before it crashed. Simipour then had swirls in its eyes as the referee took notice of this._

" _Simipour is unable to battle!" the referee said as Cress then recalled the Geyser Pokemon as he then placed a hand on Cilan's shoulder._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Simisage use_ _ **Rock Smash**_ _to finish this!" Cilan said._

 _Simisage's hand was then surrounded by_ _a bright white aura surrounding it as he charged at Elin._

' _Perfect' Red thought._

' _**Elin just wait there until I tell you when to**_ _ **move**_ _' Red said through telepathy as Elin just nodded._

 _Red then closed his eyes as Simisage started running towards Elin._

 _As Simisage approached closer to Elin, she just stood there, trusting Red._

 _Just as Simisage was just a few feet away from Elin, Red's eyes shot open._

' _**Now**_ _!' Red said as Elin then disappeared from Simisage's sight before reappearing behind the Thorn Monkey Pokemon, before she slammed herself at it, pushing it to the ground._

 _The referee then noticed the swirls in its eyes as he then raised his green flag._

" _Simisage is unable to battle! The winner is the challenger, Shadow!" The referee as everyone then cheered._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

" _Now, we the Gym Leaders of Striation City, provide you the Trio Badge" Cress said as he then handed the badge to Red._

 _Red then took the badge from Cress's hand and looked at it._

 _It was very nostalgic to receive a badge again, but he didn't care. It was an amazing feeling after all._

 _Red then bowed his head at them before showing the badge to the two females._

' _**We have our first badge, just seven more to go**_ _!' Red said in excitement as the two girls smiled._

 _ **Normal POV**_

Currently Red, together with Elena was walking towards the Pokemon Centre of Striation City so he could heal Elin after all she had fought a toug battle.

As soon as he reached the Pokemon Centre he bumped over someone. The person he had bumped then fell to the ground.

Red then extended a hand towards the man.

" Thanks" was all the man said as Red got a quick look at the man.

He was wearing a black officer's cap and has a giant X on their caps and a stiff black uniform what is more slightly similar to Team Rocket's outfits. Most parts of his face are covered by a mask. He was also wearing a coat.

" Now if you'll excuse me" the man said as he then walked away but Red kept his eyes towards the back of the man.

Red then snapped back into reality when Elena shook his hand.

" There's something going on" Elena said in a low tone as Red nodded his head in agreement but he had to heal Elin first.

After healing Elin, Red then called out his Pikachu who looked happy to be out of his Poke Ball after so long.

Red then looked at Pikachu who then nodded his head, understanding what Red wanted. The Electric Mouse Pokemon then ran at a direction as Red and Elena walked at the other direction.

Red was walking behind Elena who was using her Psychic Energy to find the man from before.

After a few minutes, Elena then stopped, catching Red's attention.

" That man is in that building and he's not alone" Elena stated as Red turned around to see his Pikachu running towards him.

"( I found an entryway to enter the building)" Pikachu said as Red nodded his head.

Pikachu then started running towards the entryway with Red and Elena following behind.

They then saw an air ventilation and Pikachu quickly used **Iron Tail** to break the cover.

"( Hurry up!)" Pikachu said as he entered the ventilation shaft.

Red went in after Pikachu and was followed by Elena.

Red then saw Pikachu breaking the cover of the air ventilation as he went outside. Pikachu then exited the air ventilation.

Red then exited and his eyes widened in shock as did Elena.

They were surrounded by over ten people.

" I knew something was wrong when I saw that Pikachu" one man said as he was wearing the same outfit as the man from before.

" So what are you doing here? I know that you don't have any business here with us, Team Plasma" one woman said.

Red silently cursed in his mind.

He wanted to do this silently but it looks like he'll have to battle them.

' Pikachu use **Thunderbolt**!'

Pikachu smirked as he then shot out electricity from his body as the lights in the room was destroyed by Pikachu's electricity and Red used this as a chance to get away.

Red quickly grabbed Elena's hand and the two started running with Pikachu sitting on Red's shoulder, ready to zap any enemies that come their way.

An alarm then went off which caught them off guard.

' Damn it the alarm!' Red thought as he saw Team Plasma grunts running towards him.

Pikachu quickly shot a **Thunderbolt** at the guards as Red quickly ran at another direction.

Elena then stopped and pulled his sleeves which caught his attention.

Elena pointed at a room and Red knew that something was going on in that certain room.

Red then entered the room and noticed that it was pitch black.

Red was about to call out his Charizard to brighten the room but the room that was pitch black was now filled with bright light.

Red had to cover his eyes from the sudden flash of light.

He then opened his eyes and saw an old looking man.

" My name is Ghetsis, who are you and what are you doing in Team Plasma's base?" The old man now revealed as Ghetsis asked.

Ghetsis has long, pale green hair; he has two locks of it stick out by his eyes and one above them. He wears a red eyepiece over his right eye. He is wearing a cloak, holding a two-toned cloak with eye patterns above his robe; the left side of his cloak is purple while the right is yellow and at the below collar of his cloak, lays a crest. He is also wearing brown loafers.

Red then narrowed his eyes at Ghetsis who then smirked.

" I guess you are the intruder correct?" Ghetsis asked but Red didn't answer.

" You can stay silent all you want but after I'm done with you, you will be silent, forever" Ghetsis said in a maniacal tone as he threw a Poke Ball to the ground.

Out came out was a blue and yellow sarcophagus with red, menacing eyes and four ebony hands that appear to be shadows. A simply designed face is prominent on the "forehead" of the Pokémon. Its real face is covered up by parts that slide out of the way when it is active. White, sharp fangs create a taunting smile and flamboyant patterns veil the coffin. The coffin is said to be made of gold.

Red, curious about the unknown Pokemon took out his Pokedex and scanned the coffin like Pokemon.

" **Cofagrigus, the Coffin Pokémon and the evolved form of** **Yamask. People who approach Cofagrigus are swallowed and turned into** **mummies. It loves to eat gold**." Red's Pokedex said.

Red then jumped back as he took out a Poke Ball and threw it on the ground.

Out came out his Snorlax, who then glared at his opponent and roared out which caused the entire building to shake.

Ghetsis showed a shocked look but it quickly turned into a look of anger.

" Cofagrigus use **Psychic**!"

Cofagrigus's eyes then turned blueish as it then send psychic waves towards Snorlax.

' Snorlax take it!' Snorlax just stood his place as his body was then surrounded by the same psychic waves from Cofagrigus.

" Now toss him!" Ghetsis yelled.

Cofagrigus then attempted to lift the Sleeping Pokemon but he was too heavy and too strong for the Coffin Pokemon to lift up.

But no matter how hard the Coffin Pokemon tries, he couldn't do so.

" Hurry up and toss him, Cofagrigus!" Ghetsis yelled out in rage.

' **Snorlax break through and use** **Crunch**!' Red said.

Snorlax then roars out loud and managed to break the psychic waves much to the shock of both Ghetsis and Cofagrigus.

Snorlax then charges towards Cofagrigus at a fast speed as the Sleeping Pokemon's teeth then glowed white before he then bites down Cofagrigus's hand.

Cofagrigus then cries out in pain but Snorlax had a tight grip on Cofagrigus's hand.

" Use **Zen Headbutt**!"

The top part of Cofagrigus's head glows blue and its head becomes surrounded by a see-through reflective shield as it then slams his head at Snorlax, sending the Sleeping Pokemon back.

' **Snorlax use** **Shadow Ball**!'

Snorlax then opens his mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Snorlax then fires it at Cofagrigus.

Cofagrigus then took the attack directly as it then started crying out in pain.

' **Finish it with** **Crunch**!'

" Cofagrigus use **Trick Room**!"

As Snorlax started running towards Cofagrigus, Cofagrigus's eyes glows red and a large light blue rectangle with light blue transparent walls and ceiling appear around the battlefield. Then, the light blue glow fades, and the walls and ceiling becomes invisible.

" Now use **Zen Headbutt**!"

The top part of Cofagrigus's head glows blue and its head becomes surrounded by a see-through reflective shield as it then slams his head at Snorlax, sending the Sleeping Pokemon back.

Red's eyes then widened in shock as he wondered how Cofagrigus managed to move faster than Snorlax.

' **Snorlax use** **Shadow Ball**!'

Snorlax then opens his mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Snorlax then fires it at Cofagrigus.

" Cofagrigus dodge it now!"

Cofagrigus then moved to the side as the black and purple ball then hit the wall, making the walls to glow brightly.

Red then realized why his Snorlax was moving slower, it was because of the wall that was surrounding them.

' **Snorlax use** **Headbutt** **on the wall**!'

Snorlax then turned around as it then slams its head at the wall causing it to break a little.

" Cofagrigus stop him! Use **Energy Ball**!"

Cofagrigus then forms a green ball of energy in between his hands as he then launched it at Snorlax.

Snorlax took the hit relatively well before he slams his head on the wall, breaking the entire wall.

Ghetsis then raged as he looked at his Cofagrigus.

" What are you doing?! Use **Energy Ball** now!" Ghetsis roared.

Cofagrigus then forms a green ball of energy in between his hands as he then launched it at Snorlax.

' **Snorlax dodge it**!' Snorlax then rolled to the side, avoiding the attack before it ran towards Cofagrigus.

" Use **Psychic** to stop him!"

Cofagrigus's eyes then turned blueish as it then send psychic waves towards Snorlax.

But it didn't stop Snorlax as it then grabbed onto Cofagrigus's hands.

' **Shadow Ball**!'

Snorlax then opens his mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Snorlax then fires it at Cofagrigus in close range.

This caused a small explosion between them as smoke covered the two Pokemon.

Snorlax then walked away but Cofagrigus was on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Ghetsis then growled in anger as he returned the Coffin Pokemon back to his Poke Ball.

" Toxicroak come out!" Ghetsis roared out as he threw another Poke Ball at the ground.

Out came out was a dark blue and teal, bipedal Pokémon resembling a poison dart frog. Its head bears a gently-upward curling spike which seems to be a part of the skull. Its eyes are bright yellow, sinister and intimidating, with a small snake-like pupil. Its mouth gives an appearance of a mouth-guard, with its red upper lip curling upward at the ends in a very intimidating manner. Underneath its chin is a bulbous red vocal sac. It has three fingers and one large red claw on the back of each hand. Its forearms have two black rings encircling them. It has three toes on its feet, with a red middle toe on each foot, and a sharp spike which juts out of its heels. Underneath the pelvic area are two white horizontal lines. Thick black lines run down the sides of its body and surrounding its limbs, making them seem as if the limbs are detachable. The black lines go up into its face and surround the eyes before meeting in the middle of its snout, just above the upper lip.

Red then took out his Pokedex again to scan the unknown Pokemon.

" **Toxicroak, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon and the evolved form of** **Croagunk** **. The poison produced in its sacks is carried through tubes in its arms to its knuckle claws**." The Pokedex said as Red looked at his Snorlax to see that it was breathing softly if not it would be fine.

' **Snorlax can you still battle**?' Red asked as Snorlax nodded his head.

' **Use Earthquake**!'

Snorlax then jumped in the air and was about to hit the ground with a strong force but Toxicroak appeared before him, shocking Red, Elena and his Pokemon before he slashed his claw at Snorlax's stomach, sending the Sleeping Pokemon back. Snorlax then crashed into a wall.

" Now use **Focus Blast**!"

Toxicroak puts his hands together and forms a sparking light yellow orb of energy in between them. He the hurls the yellow orb at Snorlax.

' **Snorlax crush that orb and then use Earthquake**!"

Snorlax then roared out as it then slammed the orb with both of his hands before jumping in the air and hit the ground with a strong force, causing a huge Earthquake.

Red had to hold onto Elena tightly as the Cat girl blushed in embarrassment when she was being held by Red. Pikachu just held onto his best friend's head tightly, hoping not to fall.

Toxicroak however cried out in pain as the Super Effective move sent it flying.

' **Use Headbutt**!'

" Use **Sucker Punch** again!"

As Snorlax was running towards the Toxic Mouth Pokemon, said Pokemon then appeared before the Sleeping Pokemon before he sent a powerful right hook at Snorlax.

Snorlax then flinched as he then started running towards Toxicroak who was shocked that the Sleeping Pokemon would still be moving before the Sleeping Pokemon slams his head at the Pokemon.

Snorlax then got up from the wall as Ghetsis saw his Toxicroak unconscious, and with his eyes now turned into swirls.

Ghetsis then gritted his teeth as he recalled the Toxic Croak Pokemon.

" Eelektross come out now!" Ghetsis then threw the Poke Ball at the ground.

Out came out was an eel-like Pokémon that resembles a lamprey, with a long tentacle-like, finned limb extending from its head. It has red eyes, dark blue body, and possesses clawed, paddle-like arms with yellow spots and yellow-and-red palms. It has a beige fin on the upper portion of its body and beige fin-like legs below.

Red then took out his Pokedex to scan the new Pokemon.

" **Eelektross, the EleFish Pokémon. Eelektross's mouth locks onto its opponents, where upon it delivers an electric shock**."

' **Snorlax use** **Earthquake**!'

Snorlax then jumped in the air and hit the ground with a strong force, causing a huge earthquake.

But Red's eyes widened in shock when he noticed the Eel-like Pokemon wasn't affected by the Ground Type attack.

" Eelektross use **Zap Cannon**!"

Eelektross then releases a yellow beam of energy that was charged in its mouth as it shot it at Snorlax.

Snorlax was unable to dodge as it sent him back a bit.

" Eelektross use **Flamethrower**!"

Eelektross then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at the Sleeping Pokemon.

' **Snorlax dodge it**!'

Snorlax heard what Red had said but couldn't move his body at all.

The Fire Type attack then landed a direct hit on the Sleeping Pokemon.

Snorlax then fell forward as Ghetsis then smirked darkly.

Red then returned the Sleeping Pokemon back to his Poke Ball as Red said a word of thanks silently.

Red then took out another Poke Ball from his belt before he threw it at the ground.

Out came out was his Venusaur who then cried out loud to announce his arrival.

" Eelektross use **Flamethrower**!"

Eelektross then shot out a torrent of flames from his mouth at Venusaur.

' **Venasaur use Sludge Bomb to counter**!'

Venusaur then shot out a brown coloured sludge from his flower at the fire that was headed towards him.

The two attacks then connected which caused a small explosion.

And once the smoke had cleared vines then started heading towards Eelektross, shocking the EleFish Pokemon and Ghetsis.

The vines then trapped the EleFish's mouth and hands.

' **Venusaur use Solarbeam**!"

Venusaur started charging energy at a slow pace as the flower on his back started glowing.

" Eelektross break the vines now!" Ghetsis roared out in anger but no matter what the EleFish Pokemon do, he couldn't break free from the vines.

Venusaur then shot out a large beam of energy from its flower at the non moving EleFish Pokemon.

The attack then caused an explosion as Venusaur then retracted his vines back.

Everyone then waited to see what has happened to the EleFish Pokemon but a torrent of flames was then shot towards Venusaur.

Venusaur then cried out in pain as Eelektross then rushes towards Venusaur with its teeth glowing white before the EleFish Pokemon then bites the Seed Pokemon, causing said Pokemon to cry out in pain.

' **Catch him now**!'

Venusaur then shot out vines at the EleFish Pokemon, as said Pokemon then struggles to break free.

' **Venusaur use Giga Drain**!'

Venusaur's vines then started to glow green as it then started draining the health of Eelektross.

Ghetsis kept quiet as he knew his Pokemon was about to faint.

After Venusaur has drained all of the energy from Eelektross, the Seed Pokemon then placed him on the ground as Ghetsis returned the EleFish Pokemon.

" Drapion come out!" Ghetsis threw another Poke Ball to the ground.

Out came out was a large, purple, scorpion-like Pokémon. Its eyes are a pointed shape, with blue-coloured upper portions. Drapion has two small, pointed protrusions between its eyes, and one on the back on its head. Drapion also has protrusions on its jaws, two on the upper and three on the lower, with large, fang-like, white-coloured features extending from its mouth. Its body is composed of many violet-to-lavender body segments which ends with a tail with two stingers. Drapion has four segmented legs with pointed toes. Its most distinguished feature is its huge claws.

Red once again took out his Pokedex to scan the Pokemon.

" **Drapion, the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon, and the evolved form of** **Skorupi** **. With its sturdy body, Drapion takes pride in its strength, defeating opponents without the need for poison**."

" Drapion go in with **Cross Poison**!"

Drapion crosses its arms in front of its face and its claws start to glow purple. A purple 'X' then appears in front of its crossed arms and it opens its hands, firing the 'X' at Venusaur.

Venusaur took the attack, flinching a little.

' **Venusaur use** **Solarbeam**!"

Venusaur started charging energy at a slow pace as the flower on his back started glowing.

" This is our chance, Drapion! Go and use **Cross Poison**!"

Drapion crosses its arms in front of its face and its claws start to glow purple. A purple 'X' then appears in front of its crossed arms and it opens its hands, firing the 'X' at Venusaur.

But that wasn't all as the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon continued his attack using his Poison Type attack on the Seed Pokemon

Venusaur withstood the attack as he finished charging up the required energy.

' **Fire it**!' Red said through telepathy and with a roar the Seed Pokemon then fired the beam of energy at the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon.

But to everyone's except Ghetsis's shock, Drapion managed to dodge the attack by turning his body to the side.

" Now use **Cross Poison** to finish it!"

Drapion crosses its arms in front of its face and its claws start to glow purple. A purple 'X' then appears in front of its crossed arms and it opens its hands, firing the 'X' at Venusaur.

' **Use your vines to block it**!'

Venusaur then shot out several vines to block the attack.

' **Trap him now**!'

Venusaur then shot out vines at the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon, trapping his hands, legs and mouth.

' **Use Giga Drain**!'

Venusaur's vines then started to glow green as it then started draining the health of Drapion.

" Drapion use **Hyper Beam**!"

Drapion then shot out an orange beam of energy from his mouth at the Seed Pokemon directly.

The vines then released Drapion as Ghetsis smirked, thinking he had knocked out the Seed Pokemon.

But to his shock more vines was then headed towards Drapion before a large beam of energy was then shot towards the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon.

The attack then caused Drapion to be sent back as the Ogre Scorpion crashed into a wall, unconscious as his eyes were now swirls.

Ghetsis growled as he recalled the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon back to his Poke Ball.

" That's it, I have had enough of you!" Ghetsis roared as he took his other three Poke Balls as Red, Pikachu and Venusaur prepared.

Just then, a ringing sound could be heard from Ghetsis as the old man then took out a black Xtranceiver before he talked to the other person on the line.

" Such a shame, it looks like I have to leave before I can kill you. You must be lucky that you can still live to see another day" Ghetsis sneered before he turned around.

Just then a thick cloud of smoke then covered the entire room as Red held onto Elena and Pikachu while he quickly returns the Seed Pokemon back to his Poke Ball.

Once the smoke clears, Red realises that Ghetsis had escaped from the building.

Red then took a look outside as he asked Elena to scan the building and she had told him that they were the only ones remaining in the building.

Red then said that they should leave with both Elena and Pikachu agreeing.

And as they walked back to the Pokemon Centre, Red realizes that there was another evil organisation that he had to deal.

Red remembered Arceus's words about a much harder region and this was merely training.

Red quickly shook his head at that.

He needed to learn more about Team Plasma as soon as possible and he needs to defeat them and bring peace to the region.

And nothing would stop him from doing so!

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Okay so that's it for this chapter of this story! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me about how the battle was, hope it was good for all of you!**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames.**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Also like I have stated on the top of the chapter, there is a poll in my profile so please vote on it.**_

 _ **All of Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_

 _ **Story Recommendation**_

 _ **The Dragon and the Mermaids**_

 _ **By Plasnix112**_

 _ **Summary:**_ __ _ **Let's try this, all the women of Fairy Tail are in Mermaid Heel, Natsu, a courier, has a chance encounter with these Mermaids...I think we see where this is going. NatsuxHarem.**_

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **By fujin of shadows**_

 _ **Summary: Formerly known and the re write of Secrets of the Aura Guardian. Secrets, they are very delicate, some secrets are dangerous, some our harmless, some are the keys to success and love. Ash has some secrets that are all of those.. Ashxoc one sided Ashxharem.**_

 _ **Pokemon Colosseum Battle**_

 _ **By 0999Silv**_

 _ **Summary: Ash goes to Orre for another adventure. Only one problem. He, Team Rocket, and another trainer are sent five years into the past. Now he, and a certain trainer named Wes must help each other in this time. COMPLETE!**_

 _ **Fighting Alone**_

 _ **Thomas3Garchomp**_

 _ **Summary: Ash is left alone when training for his match with Volkner. Will Ash overcome the new challenges? Will he fail on this challenge or will this make him stronger than ever? Possible romance later probably with Cynthia or harem.**_

 _ **Rise of a Legend**_

 _ **By Dragon Soul94**_

 _ **Summary: Betrayed by his and family, Ash Ketchum runs away with all his Pokémon. Years pass and due to an upcoming tournament Ash returns to the league as the Champion of Kalos. As he battles his way to the top along with his new friends and family, will he forgive his old one? And with a new darkness rising unlike the world has ever faced will they survive or fall to the shadows? Ash/Harem**_

 _ **Search For Power**_

 _ **By Xtreme Gamer**_

 _ **Summary: After a devastating loss in the Sinnoh League Ash learns of a new region with a more challenging League. Can he win here, and what lessons will he learn along the way? Eventual AshXOC**_

 _ **Dragon's Heart**_

 _ **By Anabelle Blake**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **How could a simple mission lead to so much more? Natsu and the gang go on a mission to help a town and end up bringing back new members for FairyTail! Rated M for eventual lemons, adult language and situations. Those who dare, come read. No set updating schedule!**_

 _ **Pokemon Champions of Kanto**_

 _ **By FreezeHaxz**_

 _ **Summary: Red, the young boy from Pallet Town, faces the pressure of stopping Team Rocket along with another organization that holds strong ties with him personally. Red's career as a trainer leads him to find secrets of his family, of his past, and the path he must walk. Red didn't decide to part of any of this yet faith seems to bring him back to where trouble brews.**_

 _ **The Road to be a Pokemon Master: Kanto Arc**_

 _ **By FanaticLAguy06**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **Join Ash on his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Accompanied by Serena, he will travel to many different regions on his quest to be the best and meet amazing friends and Pokemon along the way. (AU features slightly more mature and smarter Ash. Amourshipping with slight hints at other ships)**

 **The Chronicles of a Pokemon Master**

 **By TulipsRule**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has always wanted to be a Pokemon Master but it is much harder and life threatening than he would've thought. Watch as he gets his starter, a peculiar and loyal Growlithe who has Hydro Pump as egg move, and how he tries to come out on top. Rated T.**

 **Passion**

 **By Alycks**

 **Summary:** **How do you rekindle a fire that has gone out? Having achieved his dream once, he looks for an answer in Unova.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Pokemon Dialogue_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys welcome to the seventh chapter of the story_**

 ** _Red: ..._**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: And here we still have Red of Pallet Town, say hi Red_**

 ** _Red: ..._**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Come on everyone wants to hear you say something._**

 ** _Red: ..._**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Okay never mind, anyways I don't own Pokemon, or any of its characters. But if I did own Pokemon, I would make Red the protagonist of the anime and make a new Pokemon game with Red as the protagonist_**

' _Thoughts'_

' _Hand Language'_

" _Speaking"_

" _( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T_ ** _elepathy_** _'_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

" **_Pokedex talking"_**

 ** _Chapter 6: The Genetic's Chosen One_**

 _In the last chapter of " The Return of a Pokemon Master"_

 ** _Normal POV_**

 _" My name is Ghetsis, who are you and what are you doing in Team Plasma's base?" The old man now revealed as Ghetsis asked._

 _Ghetsis has long, pale green hair; he has two locks of it stick out by his eyes and one above them. He wears a red eyepiece over his right eye. He is wearing a cloak, holding a two-toned cloak with eye patterns above his robe; the left side of his cloak is purple while the right is yellow and at the below collar of his cloak, lays a crest. He is also wearing brown loafers._

 _Red then narrowed his eyes at Ghetsis who then smirked._

 _" I guess you are the intruder correct?" Ghetsis asked but Red didn't answer._

 _" You can stay silent all you want but after I'm done with you, you will be silent, forever" Ghetsis said in a maniacal tone as he threw a Poke Ball to the ground._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _'_ ** _Shadow Ball_** _!'_

 _Snorlax then opens his mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of him. Snorlax then fires it at Cofagrigus in close range._

 _This caused a small explosion between them as smoke covered the two Pokemon._

 _Snorlax then walked away but Cofagrigus was on the ground with swirls in his eyes._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _'_ ** _Use Headbutt_** _!'_

 _" Use_ ** _Sucker Punch_** _again!"_

 _As Snorlax was running towards the Toxic Mouth Pokemon, said Pokemon then appeared before the Sleeping Pokemon before he sent a powerful right hook at Snorlax._

 _Snorlax then flinched as he then started running towards Toxicroak who was shocked that the Sleeping Pokemon would still be moving before the Sleeping Pokemon slams his head at the Pokemon._

 _Snorlax then got up from the wall as Ghetsis saw his Toxicroak unconscious, and with his eyes now turned into swirls._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _'_ ** _Catch him now_** _!'_

 _Venusaur then shot out vines at the EleFish Pokemon, as said Pokemon then struggles to break free._

 _'_ ** _Venusaur use Giga Drain_** _!'_

 _Venusaur's vines then started to glow green as it then started draining the health of Eelektross._

 _Ghetsis kept quiet as he knew his Pokemon was about to faint._

 _After Venusaur has drained all of the energy from Eelektross, the Seed Pokemon then placed him on the ground as Ghetsis returned the EleFish Pokemon._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _" Drapion use_ ** _Hyper Beam_** _!"_

 _Drapion then shot out an orange beam of energy from his mouth at the Seed Pokemon directly._

 _The vines then released Drapion as Ghetsis smirked, thinking he had knocked out the Seed Pokemon._

 _But to his shock more vines was then headed towards Drapion before a large beam of energy was then shot towards the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon._

 _The attack then caused Drapion to be sent back as the Ogre Scorpion crashed into a wall, unconscious as his eyes were now swirls._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Red remembered Arceus's words about a much harder region and this was merely training._

 _Red quickly shook his head at that._

 _He needed to learn more about Team Plasma as soon as possible and he needs to defeat them and bring peace to the region._

 _And nothing would stop him from doing so!_

 _ **Normal POV**_

Red then sighed in relief as he walked around the Striation City one last time before he would leave. He got himself some food that would last him a few weeks at most. He was not the type to eat a lot but his Pokemon surely were.

Red chuckled as he recalled the old times when Snorlax was still a glutton and how he ate the group's food when he was still an average Trainer.

" What is it Master?" Elena asked curiously.

' **It's nothing** ' Red replied to the human-cat female who just nodded her head at him.

The two walked in silence as Elena then saw a couple pass by them and they were holding hands with one another.

Elena then turned her attention to Red's hands. His right hand was in his pocket while his left hand was swinging around.

Elena wondered whether her Trainer's hands were cold or hot. She had been petted in the head after every battle before and his hands felt cold but she wanted to know now after so long. She wants him to hold her hands like those couples were.

She didn't realize that she was staring for so long as Red was now looking at her.

Elena then blushed as she looked down.

Red then lifted her chin and raised an eyebrow at her.

' What's wrong, Elena?' Red asked curiously as Elena then looked at the ground again as she played with her fingers.

" I wanted to ask if you could…." From there she started mumbling words that Red could not pick up.

Elena realized that Red did not hear her so she lifted her head and closed her eyes.

" I want to hold hands with you Master!" Elena all but shouted as she started panting as Red's face remained unchanged.

Red then shrugged his shoulders as he extended his left hand towards her.

Elena looks at the hand in shock before looking at Red who gave her a small smile.

Elena then placed her hand on Red's as the red eyed trainer held her hand softly and from there, the two walked towards the exit of the city hand in hand.

Elena smiled as she felt the warmth from Red's hand as he held hers. Elena couldn't help release a giggle which caused Red to turn to her.

" It's nothing!" Elena said happily, Red was confused by that but did not comment about it.

Behind them was a figure wearing a cloak over him.

The figure then smirked before disappearing into thin air.

Espeon's ears then started twitching as the cat-girl looked behind and saw nobody there.

Red then looked at her in confusion as the female just shook her head at him and the two continued on their walk.

 _ **In the tunnels of Driftveil City**_

A group of Team Plasma grunts were currently digging in the tunnels as the lifeless bodies of the workers were scattered all over the ground.

" Man this is tiring" a Team Plasma grunt commented as he wiped his sweat that was falling down from his face.

" Don't stop working you fool!" another Plasma grunt whispered angrily at the first Plasma grunt.

" But I'm so tired! We've been working nonstop for hours!" the Plasma grunt complained before he was struck in the head by the other Plasma grunt.

" If you stop working now, we're going to get in trouble by Lord Ghetsis" the Plasma grunt growled.

" What are we trying to find that's so important anyways?" the Plasma grunt asked as the other Plasma grunt face palmed.

" Why are you even in Team Plasma?" the Plasma grunt muttered to himself.

" We Team Plasma are trying to find something that will help us achieve our plans of liberating this world" the Plasma grunt explained.

" What are we trying to find?" the Plasma grunt asked.

" The Jade Orb" a voice said as the two Plasma grunts turned around and saw Ghetsis.

" Sir!" the two Plasma grunts then saluted at him. Ghetsis then turned to the two Plasma grunts.

" After our defeat to those blasted kids, we lost not only Zekrom but Kyurem as well" Ghetsis started as he growled, remembering those memories of Team Plasma being defeated.

" So we are trying to find power from different region and in this case, the Jade Orb. An item that is used to summon the mighty Pokemon from the sky, Rayquaza" Ghetsis explained as the Plasma grunts eyes widened.

" But sir I thought we were trying to find the missing pieces of the Red Orb!" one of the Plasma grunts asked.

" Yes that is also our goal but having two mighty Legendary Pokemon on our side is something we need" Ghetsis explained as the Plasma grunts kept quiet.

" Now you better get back to work or Hydreigon would have lunch in the likes of the two of you" Ghetsis threatened ass the two Plasma grunts paled before saluting their leader.

" Yes sir!"

 _ **With Red**_

Red was currently enjoying the peace and quiet of Route 3. He was currently lying down on the grass with Elena sitting beside him and the rest of his Pokemon lying down on the same grassy plain.

It seems like nothing could ruin the tranquility of the forest.

" Woah that's a variety of Pokemon you have there!" an excited voice shouted.

Except that.

Red then cursed under his breath as he looked up to see who had interrupted his peace and quiet.

It was a male with brown hair and brown eyes with a hat covering his hair. He is wearing a black and grey t-shirt underneath a light blue jacket with black pants. He also wears a red cap with a matching pair of shoes, and on his left wrist he wears a blue Xtransceiver. He carries a black and blue messenger bag with a large white Poke ball in the center. He also wears red and black high top shoes with white soles.

Red was honestly curious about the person in front of him as he could sense the power oozing off of him.

"Wow that's the largest Snorlax that I've ever seen! That Charizard's tail is blue, so cool! Look at the size of that Venusaur's flower!" the male excitedly as Red sweat dropped at the male's attitude.

"Wow you must be a strong Trainer, huh?" the male asked as Red kept quiet, not knowing what to reply.

"You don't need to say a thing because I already know you're a strong Trainer, that's why I challenge you to a battle!" the man said as he pointed a Poke Ball at Red.

Red then smirked as his Pikachu then jumped on his shoulder.

"Oh so you accept my challenge?" the male asked as Red nodded his head.

"Great!" the male cheered.

"Oh by the way my name is Hilbert. It's a pleasure to meet you!" the man now revealed as Hilbert greeted.

Red just tipped his visor to greet back.

Hilbert then frowned when Red did not say anything to him.

"Hey I told you my name, the least you can do is tell me yours" Hilbert complained.

Red then looked around before he picked up a stick and wrote the word "Shadow" on the ground.

Hilbert then looked at Red in shock.

"Are you a mute?" Hilbert asked.

Red then shook his head at him.

"Oh then why don't you talk?" Hilbert asked.

"It's because Master does not want to talk unnecessarily" Elena said which shocked Hilbert.

"Who are you? Are you his girlfriend or maid?" Hilbert asked which caused Elena to blush.

"I'm neither of those!" Elena shouted in embarrassment.

"Then why'd you call him Master?" Hilbert asked curiously.

"Well it's-" Elena was cut off as Red held her by her waist, making her blush.

Red then stared at Hilbert his eyes already telling the brunette what he wants.

"Alright then let's start!" Hilbert shouted excitedly.

Red then let go of Elena much to her disappointment.

"Good luck Master!" Elena shouted as Red turned to her and smiled.

' **Snorlax let's battle**!' Red said as Snorlax then walked in front of Red.

"A Normal Type? Then I choose you Emboar!" Hilbert then threw a Poke Ball that contained his starter.

Emboar then touched the field with a thud as he looked at Snorlax.

Emboar was a bulky, bipedal Pokémon with pig-like features. It has a red nose, large bushy black eyebrows, and two tusks protruding from its lower jaw. Constantly burning flames cover the front of its neck and shoulders. It has shorts legs and thick arms, the arms have orange upper portions while the legs have red upper portions. The all limbs have black lower portions with thin yellow lines where the upper and lower colors meet. These lines are straight on the arms and spiked on the legs. The arms have red lines around the wrists and tufts of fur on the elbows. The hands are tipped with three claws, while the feet have two claws. A large, dark horizontal stripe on the chest of Emboar has swirled yellow markings. Its small tail ends in a tuft of hair.

Red then took out his Pokedex to scan the unknown Pokemon.

" **Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon,** **It can throw a fire punch by setting its fists on fire with its fiery chin. It is a loyal Pokemon and it cares deeply about its friends**." Red's Pokedex said as Red placed his Pokedex back.

"Alright! Let's do it Emboar!" Hilbert shouted as Emboar roared out enthusiastically.

"Emboar use **Brick Break**!"

Emboar's hand then glowed white as he started running towards Snorlax.

' **Snorlax use Earthquake**!'

Snorlax then jumped into the air before crashing to the ground, creating an earthquake.

Emboar then cried out in pain but continued on towards Snorlax before the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon smashed his fist at Snorlax, sending the Sleeping Pokemon back.

Red was somewhat shocked before a smirk crawled up his face.

This was going to be interesting.

"Alright Emboar use **Head Smash**!"

Emboar then jumps into the air as he was surrounded by bright red aura towards Snorlax.

Red told Snorlax nothing as the red eyed Trainer looked downward.

As Emboar was closing in on Snorlax, Red looked up.

' **Snorlax catch him**!' Red told his Sleeping Pokemon who then roared out as he widened himself, before bringing his hands together and catching Emboar, much to the shock of the two.

"What!" Hilbert said in shock.

' **Snorlax throw him up to the air before using Body Slam**!' Red said through telepathy.

Snorlax then lifted the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon before throwing him upwards. Snorlax then jumps into the air, higher than Emboar, shocking Hilbert in the process, as it falls forward with Emboar underneath him.

"Emboar use **Flare Blitz**! Don't let it end now!" Hilbert shouted out.

Emboar's body was then surrounded by fire, making Snorlax get up from Emboar, as it then shot himself towards Snorlax, sending the Sleeping Pokemon to the ground.

"Now use **Brick Break**!"

Emboar's hand then glowed white as he then slammed his fist at Snorlax's stomach, causing the Sleeping Pokemon to cry out in pain.

' **Snorlax kick the Emboar now**!'

Snorlax then kicked the Emboar, sending the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon soaring into the air.

Emboar then landed safely on the ground, creating a loud thud on the ground.

Both Pokemon were panting heavily and it seemed the last hit would seal the match.

"Emboar use **Head Smash** now!"

' **Snorlax end it with** **Mega Punch**!'

Emboar then jumps into the air as he was surrounded by bright red aura towards Snorlax.

Snorlax's fist was then covered in bright light as the two Pokemon then roared before the two Pokemon collided with one another.

Huge smoke then surrounded the forest as Hilbert was forced to cover his eyes while Elena stood behind Red who merely stood there, not minding the smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, a figure was lying down on the ground while another figure was sitting beside it.

Once it could be seen more clearly, Snorlax was sitting beside an unconscious Emboar who was lying on the ground.

Hilbert was shocked when he saw his starter Pokemon defeated on the ground.

Hilbert then recalled his Pokemon back to his Poke Ball as he looked down.

Red then walked up to his Sleeping Pokemon as he gave the giant Pokemon a belly rub much to the Pokémon's joy.

Red then recalled his Pokemon back to his Poke Ball as he turned to Hilbert.

He had a giant smirk on his face and the fire in his eyes told him that he was excited about the battle.

"It's been so long since I was this fired up! Let's go!" Hilbert shouted out.

Red then smirked as he turned to his group of Pokemon who were all hoping that they would be the next one chosen.

' **Blastoise I need your** **help** ' Red said as Blastoise smirked at the rest of the Pokemon as he walked towards Red.

"So it's a Water Type Pokemon next, eh? I choose you Galvantula!" Hilbert said as he threw another Poke Ball at the field.

Galvantula then appeared to the field and cried out excitedly.

Galvantula was a body consists of a head and abdomen. Its head is yellow on top and light purple on the bottom. It has two large, blue, forward-facing eyes with black pupils, and four, smaller, simple eyes sitting in a 2x2 pattern on its forehead. It has two long pedipalps connected from the underside of its head, which are blue and hairless on their lower half and covered in thick yellow fur on the upper half. Galvantula's body is covered in yellow and light purple fur on top with blue fur under its abdomen. Four tufts of hair sprout from under its abdomen and grow upward. Two large tufts sprout from the left and right of the rear, while two smaller ones sprout from each side. The fur on its back is light purple and with three thick, yellow stripes running up from its rear. Galvantula has only four legs. Each leg is connected to the head by a blue upper half. The lower half is covered in yellow fur and forms a bell-shape over its blue, conical feet.

Red then took out his Pokedex to scan the Pokemon in front of him.

" **Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokémon. Galvantula attacks its prey by** **shooting electrically-charged threads** **and its front mandibles can hold down opponents**." Red's Pokedex stated as the red eyed Trainer placed his Pokedex back to his pocket.

'Another Pokemon that has a Type Advantage on mine' Red thought to himself.

"Galvantula use **Thunder**!" Hilbert called out.

Red was shocked (get it) when he heard his opponent use such a low accurate move.

But he knew he should not underestimate his opponents.

'Blastoise use **Rapid Spin**!'

Galvantula then stored electricity in his body before releasing a massive thunder at Blastoise.

Blastoise hid in his shell before he started spinning like a top, repelling the Electric Type attack away.

Hilbert was surprised that one of the strongest Electric attacks was easily repelled by a Pokemon weaker to its type.

'This isn't like fighting Alder, N or even Ghetsis. This person is a stronger Trainer compared to them' Hilbert thought.

"Galvantula use **Bug Buzz**!"

Galvantula then releases loud sound waves from his mouth at Blastoise.

As soon as the sound waves reach Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokemon then held his hands to his head, trying to stop the pain.

"Galvantula use this chance to use **Thunder**!"

Galvantula then stored electricity in his body before releasing a massive thunder at Blastoise.

Blastoise was then hit directly by the powerful **Electric Type** attack.

Smoke then covered Blastoise as Hilbert wondered if it managed to knock it out.

Once the smoke had cleared, Blastoise was glaring at the EleSpider Pokemon.

"(Wow, Blastoise is mad, that's quite often to see)" Pikachu commented.

"(Well it's not often for him to get hurt like that)" Venusaur responded.

Charizard just grunted and looked away, slightly jealous that his rival was battling while he wasn't.

' **Blastoise use Hydro Pump**!'

Blastoise then aimed his large cannons at the EleSpider Pokemon who was slightly scared by this.

"Galvantula use **Bug Buzz** to throw him off!"

Before Galvantula was able to do anything, Blastoise shot out torrents of water from his cannons at the EleSpider Pokemon.

Galvantula then cried out in pain and as he crashed to the ground.

"Galvantula are you alright?" Hilbert asked in worry as Galvantula got up after hearing the sound of his Trainer's voice.

"Great, now use **Energy Ball**!"

Galvantula then charged up a green orb of energy in front of his mouth before firing it at Blastoise.

' **Blastoise use Rapid Spin**!'

Blastoise hid in his shell before he started spinning like a top, blocking the Grass Type attack.

Hilbert then cursed under his breath at that.

"Galvantula use **Thunder**!"

Galvantula then stored electricity in his body before releasing a massive thunder at Blastoise.

Red said nothing as the Electric Type attack landed a direct hit on Blastoise.

Blastoise then roared out in anger as blue aura surrounded the Shellfish Pokemon.

Hilbert was shocked by that.

'Was that his plan? To get Blastoise into **Torrent**?' Hilbert thought to himself as he was starting to get worried.

' **Blastoise end it with Hydro Cannon**!'

Blastoise then roared out as he started concentrating hard.

Hilbert noticed that and realized what it was planning.

"We can't let them end this now Galvantula! Use this chance to use to use **Thunder** again!"

Galvantula then stored electricity in his body before releasing a massive thunder at Blastoise.

'Dodge it now!'

Blastoise then moved to side before he then fired out two orbs of water from his cannons at Galvantula.

Galvantula saw the orbs headed his way before he closed his eyes.

Galvantula then cried out in pain when he was hit as he fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Hilbert then walked up slowly to his Galvantula as he picked him up.

"Thanks for battling for me, buddy" Hilbert said as Galvantula then moved one of his pedipals in response.

Hilbert then recalled his EleSpider Pokemon back to his Poke Ball before walking up to Red.

Red then looked at the smaller male in anticipation, would he attempt to attack him for beating him or would he complain.

"That was a great battle" Hilbert finally said as he looked up.

Red could see the fire still present in his eyes.

"You may have beaten me this time, but next time I'll win" Hilbert said determinedly.

Red smiled before he offered a hand at Hilbert.

Hilbert was shocked by that but quickly returned it as the two males shook hands.

"I'll see you at the Pokemon World Tournament!" Hilbert said as he ran off.

Red was confused at how he knew but shrugged it off.

Both Elena and Elin walked up to Red.

"That was an awesome battle, Master!" Elena said excitedly.

"Yeah, I never expected you to beat the previous Champion of Unova like how you did" Elin said as Red's eyes widened at that knowledge.

The two girls then giggled at Red's shock.

A figure was behind the trees and smirked when he saw the battle.

'I guess it's time for me to head back' the figure thought before disappearing.

 _ **At the Hall of Origins**_

The 'figure' then arrived at the Hall of Origins before taking off its cloak.

The figure was a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb.

It was Mewtwo.

'I'm glad to see that Red is still as strong as ever' Mewtwo thought as he smirked.

"(Mewtwo, what are you spacing out for? The meeting is about to begin)" a voice said to him.

Mewtwo just grunted, not bothering to look who had said it as he teleported to the meeting hall.

Mewtwo sighed when he looked around the hall.

The Legendaries would always have a meeting each month and it was starting to get on his nerves.

Arceus then arrived at the hall and looked to see everyone of her Legendaries present.

"(Thank you all for coming today)" Arceus started.

"(As you all know, there is an evil force that is chasing after us, Legendaries, am I right?)" Arceus asked as everyone nodded their heads.

"(There was a group of suspicious people in the Llex Forest and they have not left yet)" a green fairy-like Pokemon stated angrily.

"(There were also people trying to get us in the Burned Tower)" a yellow dog-like Pokemon said.

"(Exactly, which is why we need the help of our Chosen Ones)" Arceus stated.

"(Chosen Ones?)" the green fairy-like Pokemon asked.

"(Yes, over the past few years, there are some Legendaries that have already chosen they're Chosen Ones)" Arceus stated.

"(Like who?)" a blue dog-like Pokemon asked.

"(For example, Groudon and Kyogre picked two Trainers from Hoenn. Lugia picked a Trainer from Johto, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina picked three Trainers from Sinnoh, Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem picked Trainers from Unova, Yveltal and Xerneas picked two Trainers from Kalos and Mewtwo picked a Trainer from Kanto)" Arceus explained as everyone was shocked.

"(When did Mewtwo start to trust humans that he picked one to be his Chosen One?)" a red dog-like Pokemon asked.

Before Arceus responded, Mewtwo stood up.

"(This Trainer not only caught me, but was able to teach me that not all humans are bad. This human is a very strong Trainer that even defeated Zekrom's Chosen One)" Mewtwo explained, smirking at the end.

"(And what is the name of this Trainer, if you may tell)" a black coloured Dragon asked.

"(His name is Red Satoshi of Pallet Town and he is my Chosen One)" Mewtwo said proudly as he smirked at everyone's shocked faces.

 ** _End Chapter_**

 ** _Pokemon Dialogue_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Okay so that's it for this chapter of this story! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me about how the battle was, hope it was good for all of you!_**

 ** _Red: ..._**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames._**

 ** _Red: ..._**

 ** _Also like I have stated on the top of the chapter, there is a poll in my profile so please vote on it._**

 ** _All of Have a good one everyone_**

 ** _-Christopher Dragkrow signing out_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Pokemon Dialogue_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys welcome to the eighth chapter of the story_**

 ** _Red: ..._**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: And here we still have Red of Pallet Town, say hi Red_**

 ** _Red: ..._**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Come on everyone wants to hear you say something._**

 ** _Red: ..._**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Okay never mind, anyways I don't own Pokemon, or any of its characters. But if I did own Pokemon, I would make Red the protagonist of the anime and make a new Pokemon game with Red as the protagonist_**

' _Thoughts'_

' _Hand Language'_

" _Speaking"_

" _( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T_ ** _elepathy_** _'_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

" **_Pokedex talking"_**

 ** _Also I have a YouTube channel now! My channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!_**

 ** _Chapter 7: The Basic Battle!_**

 _In the last chapter of " The Return of a Pokemon Master"_

 ** _Normal POV_**

 _Hilbert then recalled his EleSpider Pokemon back to his Poke Ball before walking up to Red._

 _Red then looked at the smaller male in anticipation, would he attempt to attack him for beating him or would he complain._

" _That was a great battle" Hilbert finally said as he looked up._

 _Red could see the fire still present in his eyes._

" _You may have beaten me this time, but next time I'll win" Hilbert said determinedly._

 _Red smiled before he offered a hand at Hilbert._

 _Hilbert was shocked by that but quickly returned it as the two males shook hands._

" _I'll see you at the Pokemon World Tournament!" Hilbert said as he ran off._

 _Red was confused at how he knew but shrugged it off._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _(This Trainer not only caught me, but was able to teach me that not all humans are bad. This human is a very strong Trainer that even defeated Zekrom's Chosen One)" Mewtwo explained, smirking at the end._

" _(And what is the name of this Trainer, if you may tell)" a black coloured Dragon asked._

" _(His name is Red Satoshi of Pallet Town and he is my Chosen One)" Mewtwo said proudly as he smirked at everyone's shocked faces._

 _ **Normal POV**_

Red was yawning as he woke up from the Pidgey's from outside chirping.

He then attempted to get up but something was holding him down.

Red then turned to both of his sides and noticed that two beautiful girls were still sleeping peacefully beside him.

Elena was sleeping on his left side, holding his left hand as Elin was sleeping on his right side, holding his left hand.

The two looked so comfortable in their sleep that Red felt guilty about waking them up.

Red then sighed as he laid back down on the ground as the two anthro Pokémon pulled his hand closer to their chest as Red blushed brightly.

How was he going to handle this?

Red then steeled his courage and could only hope that the two females would wake up soon.

Red then sighed softly.

It looks like he was going to be there for quite some time before he can finally leave. Unknown to him, the two girls smiled in their sleep as they brought Red's hand closer towards them.

Red blushed to the colour of his name as he sighed.

'I hope they wake up soon' was on the black haired trainer's mind.

The trainer then heard giggling as he turned to the source of the sound and saw none other than his first Pokémon, Pikachu, giggling like crazy from the entrance of the tent.

Red then sent an SOS at Pikachu who ignored it and walked away, a playful look on his face as he let his trainer 'suffered' in the tent while he went and find where his best friend placed the delicious ketchup.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

Much to the trainer's joy, the girls indeed woke up soon and he managed to regain the feeling of his hands again as the girls were confused to why their trainer looked extremely happy so early in the morning.

They didn't even know their own actions in their sleep.

The three then exited as Red released his Pokémon from their Poke Balls and swiped away Pikachu's ketchup bottle from the Electric Mouse who cried out in need, looking at the heavenly bottle that contained the tastiest food to the yellow mouse.

The yellow mouse then gave his trainer the puppy dog eyes along with a small pout, the most dangerous combination. However, it had no effect on Red after spending time together for years. However, Red still handed the bottle to Pikachu with a smile and Pikachu cheered in glee and after giving his friend a lick on his cheek, he ran towards the rest of the team where they were eating.

Red smiled at that as he sat under the shade of a tree near his Pokemon as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Master" a voice called out to him as he turned around and saw Elena holding her own sandwich as her legs were shifting from side to side.

If Red hadn't got knowledge about girls from Leaf when he was younger then he wouldn't know what Elena wanted.

Leaf claimed that if a girl shifted her legs from side to side, like what Elena was doing right now, that means that the girl is nervous and wants to do something bold or whatnot.

Red made sure to thank Leaf when he sees her next time.

Red then smiled at the cat-girl and patted the grass beside him and Elena's eyes instantly widened before she smiled and sat beside her beloved master.

Red smiled at the sense of tranquility he was feeling in the area right this moment.

He truly wished that this would happen all of the time, and that humans and Pokemon could cope one another and live happily together not as tools to use but as friends or as one living being to another living being.

Unfortunately, there are evil organization that prevents that from happening and they steal other people's happiness for their own gain, and he's not going to let that happen.

"Pikachu~" the sound of his starter broke him from his thoughts as the electric mouse nuzzled his face and gave him a cute look.

Red had an amused look on his face when he saw that look from his starter.

There was only one reason why his Pikachu would do that. He wanted something, and not just a regular something.

His longest partner wanted, THAT.

What would THAT be you may ask?

Well it's actually some Poke Blocks that Red made himself.

Although he may not be good in the kitchen, cooking human food but he was surely a master chef when it comes to food regarding to his Pokemon.

Red then took out a Poke Block holder, a place where he keeps all of the Poke Blocks he has made as he took out a yellow coloured Poke Block and handed it to Pikachu who squeaked in joy as he munched down on it.

The sour taste of the Poke Block, just the way he likes it.

Pikachu then licks his face and rested on his shoulder as Red smiled even more.

Maybe this is what heaven feels like. Being surrounded by his Pokemon, his family. If only there were a few people he actually wanted here to be present. Then it would have been perfect.

Red then looked at his Poke Gear and noticed that it was about to be noon, and it takes about five hours to reach Aspertia City by walking.

Red then shrugged his shoulders. It didn't matter now.

Oh well, he could have Charizard to fly him there if he so pleases. Might as well enjoy the silence that he is feeling right this moment. Red then yawned and he outstretched his arm and brought Elena closer to him, shocking the female but after one soft smile from Red and she couldn't say no.

After all, it's not every day that she could just rest besides her master like this.

But as a wise man once said: "All good things must come to an end"

This is one of those times.

"Wow look at those Pokemon!" someone exclaimed

And of course Red sighed and looked to see a kid no older than 8 years old, jumping up and down as Red's Pokemon ignored him, not wanting him to recognize who they are, after all their Trainer and friend does not like the attention of the press or his fans.

"What's your name?" the kid asked and Red pointed at his shadow and the kid looked confused.

"Your name is…Shadow?" the kid said as if he were asking a question more than stating it and Red nodded his head at his question/statement the kid made.

"Well, that's a cool name, I guess" the kid said in response to that and his eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, are you going to participate the Pokemon World's Tournament?" the kid asked and Red nodded his head.

"That means you need to challenge the gyms right?" the kid asked again and Red nodded again, kind of annoyed that this random kid was disturbing his peace and quiet with his Pokemon. Even though he had a lot of that at Mt. Silver.

"Well why don't you follow me? Aspertia City's Gym Leader is a teacher and he is currently at the Pokemon Centre nearby here to teach students on how to check whether their Pokemon are sick or injured" the kid said and Red's eyes were fired up at the thought of fighting the Gym Leader faster than he originally planned and Elena saw this and she giggled at the expression Red currently had on his face.

"Also he's a really strong Trainer! He has some strong Pokemon as well so maybe you could convince him to go all out against you? Since he only uses his weaker Pokemon against the challengers. He almost beat the Champion before as well, so that's just how strong he is!" the kid said and Red got up and helped Elena up as Pikachu ran up his shoulder.

Surprisingly the kid was really helpful, nosy but helpful.

Red then motioned for him to go and the kid did as he was told and began walking towards the Pokemon Centre.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

Red and the kid then entered the Pokemon Centre and the red eyed Trainer immediately saw a group of children surrounding a man, around the same age as him.

He is a tall, slender young man with very pale skin, black eyes, and with a small tuft that sticks up from the top of his head. He has long jet black hair and wears a white dress-shirt, an orange necktie, blue dress pants, and brown shoes.

"That's him over there!" the kid pointed at the man and waved towards him.

"Teacher Cheren!" the kid called out and suddenly all the attention was on him as the man that was now revealed as Cheren, had his eyes wide open and he ran towards the kid.

"Jackson, there you are! I was worried that you disappeared off in the woods somewhere, I even had Herdier look for you" Cheren said in worry as he held the young boy in his arms.

"Don't worry about me, Teacher! I just wandered around and I found Shadow here who wants to face you in a Gym Battle!" Jackson said excitedly and Cheren then turned to Red.

"Ah, I'm sorry if Jackson had caused you any trouble" Cheren bowed in apology as Red waved his hand to the side, saying that it was okay.

"Alright kids, why don't you go out and play with the Pokemon while I have a talk with our guest" Cheren said with a smile as the kids cheered and excited the Centre to play with the Pokemon that is kept outside.

"So you're the infamous Shadow that I heard so much about, huh?" Cheren asked as he motioned for Red and Elena to sit down, which they did.

"Professor Juniper and the Gym Leaders of the Striation Gym told me just how strong you are. Knocking out three of their Pokemon with only one of your own? Really impressive if I do say so myself" Cheren said as he played with one of the Poke Balls on his belt.

"You know, it's been an extremely long time since I went all out with my Pokemon. The last time I did was against my friend, and the previous Champion of Unova, Hilda. So I would really like to go all out against you, if you are as skilled as everyone said you were" Cheren said and Red smirked at him and stood up and motioned him to the field outside the Pokemon Centre.

Cheren smiled as his eyes flared up at the prospect of a challenge, something that had not been ignited at all, for a very long time.

Outside

"Hey look, Teacher Cheren is facing the guest!" a young girl called out as everyone ran towards the field as Pikachu stood beside Red while Elena stood out of the field.

"Good luck master!" Elena called out and Red smiled at her in thanks as the pink haired female blushed instantly at that.

"Good luck Shadow! The teacher is really strong!" Jackson called out through the crowd of kids.

"Alright, so let me send out my Pokemon first, Haxorus I need your assistance!" Cheren said as he threw a Poke Ball containing the Axe Jaw Pokemon.

Haxorus is a bipedal Pokémon with a dark yellow-green covering on its back and most of the front. It has black skin covering its torso, tail tip, and thighs, as well as red talons and claws. Its large tusks, which resemble scythes, are black and edged in red, and are located on its upper jaw on the side of its mouth. These tusks, which can cut steel beams, are unbreakable. Its medium-sized eyes are red with black pupils. Ridged plate-like skin travels from its back to its head region. It has solid armor and the legs and tail have a dividing line pattern. Its arms are quite small, with three digits with two elliptical triceps and biceps and circular elbows. Its hands are small and circular with small red claws. Its legs are formidable and strong with three toed feet with a red talon on each toe.

Red could feel the power emitting from the Pokemon and he smirked, looks like this would be interesting after all.

Red then took out his Pokedex to scan the Pokemon in front of him.

" **Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokémon and Axew's final evolved form. Haxorus is normally considered friendly but is also very territorial. Its body is covered with a tough armor, and its tusks cannot be broken**." Red then placed the Pokedex back to his pocket as he picked up a Poke Ball.

'Charizard I need your assistance!' Red then threw the Poke Ball, containing the Flame Pokemon as the Fire/Flying type Pokemon then shot out blue flames into the air as everyone watched in awe.

"A normal Charizard that can shoot out blue flames into the air? That's really impressive" Cheren stated as he saw Haxorus shook in excitement along with him.

'I guess like Trainer, like Pokemon is a real thing after all' Cheren thought in amusement.

"Alright, we'll start first! Haxorus, use **Rock Slide**!" Haxorus's body then glowed silver as it then raises its hands and creates stones before it then shoots it at Charizard.

'Charizard avoid it' Red then placed a hand on his chest and Charizard instantly got the message and moved his body around, and avoided the attack.

"Good job avoiding the attack, but can you deal with this? Haxorus use **Surf**!"

Haxorus then creates a huge wave as the Axe Jaw Pokemon rode it and it was headed towards Charizard's direction.

'Charizard use **Flamethrower** on the water!' Red closed his palm into a fist as Charizard then shot out a torrent of blue flames from his mouth at the wave.

The wave that Haxorus was riding on, started evaporating, shocking everyone but Red and Elena, who had seen this before when Red had Charizard face Blastoise in a friendly battle.

Haxorus then dropped to the ground with a loud thud as Charizard was in the air, moving around as instructed by Red.

Cheren noticed it and he had no idea what it was doing and considering the fact he saw Charizard being able to evaporate the Surf attack when no other was able to do that, he was starting to get worried. Heck, not even Hilda's Reshiram was able to do that!

"Haxorus, don't let it do anything, force it on the defense! Use **Rock Slide**!"

Haxorus's body then glowed silver as it then raises its hands and creates stones before it then shoots it at Charizard.

Charizard avoided the attacks easily as it was surrounded by red aura.

'Use **Flare Blitz**!'

Charizard's body then becomes surrounded in light red fire with orange streaks of fire spiraling around it, and it charges at Haxorus.

Haxorus then grunted in pain as it was sent flying into the air from the attack as it crashed to the ground, creating a large crater on the field.

Haxorus then got up slowly and Cheren winced at the burn marks he noticed on Haxorus's body.

"Haxorus can you continue fighting?" Cheren asked and Haxorus turned back to its Trainer and nodded his head at him.

"Alright, let's use **Surf**!"

Haxorus then creates a huge wave as the Axe Jaw Pokemon rode it and it was headed towards Charizard's direction.

"Alright now use **Rock Slide**!"

Haxorus's body then glowed silver as it then raises its hands and creates stones before it then shoots it at Charizard, while holding its balance on the wave.

'Charizard use **Flare Blitz** on the wave and try to dodge as many rocks as you can' Red instructed however Charizard was unable to avoid any of the rocks and was headed downwards but instantly got its momentum and surrounds his body in light red fire with orange streaks of fire spiraling around it, and it charges at the huge wave.

Charizard then struck the wave directly, completely evaporating it as Charizard slams himself at Haxorus as well, sending it flying into the air.

"Haxorus!" Cheren cried out in worry.

'End it with **Flamethrower**!'

Charizard then shot out a torrent of blue flames from his mouth at the defenseless Axe Jaw Pokemon as it crashed to the ground with swirls in its eyes. Charizard then landed on the ground, shooting out blue flames from his mouth, his body barely looked like it was damaged.

Cheren was shocked. No he was beyond shock, it was too much for words. One of his strongest Pokemon was knocked out by a Pokemon with a type disadvantage of all things.

However, he was feeling happy at the same time.

Happy that there was someone who was strong just like Hilbert, Hilda, Nate, Mei and Hugh. Looks like he had a reason to go and join the Pokemon World Tournament after all. Cheren watched as Red patted his Pokemon's head as the Charizard smiled happily at the attention he was receiving as the pink haired girl he was with jumped on his back, congratulating him.

"Congratulations Shadow, I guess Professor Juniper was right about you being strong. There's no need for me to send out my other Pokemon seeing as your Pokemon was barely hurt while you knocked out my stronger Pokemon" Cheren said with a smile as he handed a badge shaped like a purple spine of a book, similar to those found in libraries.

"This is the Basic Badge, the reward for beating the Aspertia Gym Leader" Cheren smiled as Red took the badge with a smile.

"I guess, I'll see you later in the Pokemon World Tournament" Cheren said and Red smiled and offered a hand to the black haired Gym Leader, who shook it instantly.

Red and Elena waved goodbye as they exited the field after healing Red's Pokemon, off to the next city where Red can fight the Gym Leader.

Cheren smiled as he watched Red's figure started growing smaller and smaller.

'His fighting style sure does resemble that of the Legendary Trainer Red' Cheren thought as he and the kids began to part for Aspertia City.

 ** _End Chapter_**

 ** _Pokemon Dialogue_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Okay so that's it for this chapter of this story! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me about how the battle was, hope it was good for all of you!_**

 ** _Red: ..._**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames._**

 ** _Red: ..._**

 ** _Also like I have stated on the top of the chapter, I have a YouTube channel now! My channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!_**

 ** _All of Have a good one everyone_**

 ** _-Christopher Dragkrow signing out_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Pokemon Dialogue_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys welcome to the ninth chapter of the story_**

 ** _Red: ..._**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: And here we still have Red of Pallet Town, say hi Red_**

 ** _Red: ..._**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Come on everyone wants to hear you say something._**

 ** _Red: ...!_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Okay never mind, anyways I don't own Pokemon, or any of its characters. But if I did own Pokemon, I would make Red the protagonist of the anime and make a new Pokemon game with Red as the protagonist_**

' _Thoughts'_

' _Hand Language'_

" _Speaking"_

" _( Pokemon Speaking)"_

' _T_ ** _elepathy_** _'_

" **_Moves/Attacks"_**

" **_Pokedex talking"_**

 ** _Also I have a YouTube channel now! My channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!_**

 ** _Chapter 9: The Battle on the Bridge._**

 _In the last chapter of " The Return of a Pokemon Master"_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _This is the Basic Badge, the reward for beating the Aspertia Gym Leader" Cheren smiled as Red took the badge with a smile._

 _Red and Elena waved goodbye as they exited the field after healing Red's Pokemon, off to the next city where Red can fight the Gym Leader._

 _Cheren smiled as he watched Red's figure started growing smaller and smaller._

' _His fighting style sure does resemble that of the Legendary Trainer Red' Cheren thought as he and the kids began to part for Aspertia City._

 _ **Normal POV**_

It has been a few days since Red had pulled out victorious over the Gym Leader of Aspertia City, Cheren, and obtained the Basic Badge from him.

And currently, Red was on his way to Castelia City.

From what Red had heard about the city from some locals nearby, it's a huge, sprawling metropolis, sporting many towering skyscrapers and other tall buildings. It is the heart of business and economy of the Unova region.

Red compared it to the likes of Saffron City, after all, the Silph Company, the Kanto's Region most successful company of all time, is located there.

"Ugh, is this why girls dislike walking through the forest? It's so sticky and full of Bug Type Pokemon." Elena complained and Red turned back to see Elena covered in some sweat as well as some mud and Red quickly turned back. Not wanting his hormones to overpower his will of being a gentleman.

They were currently passing through the Pinwheel Forest, or as Red would like to call it, the second rated Viridian Forest.

They had been walking for a few hours and they still had not found the way out. Red even had half a mind to give up walking and use Charizard to fly him out.

However, Red was determined to pass through, first off, as a Trainer, who was curious about the new lands and areas of a new region, and second, probably more important to his pride, as a Champion whose will is much stronger compared to the likes of nature! There was no way that a stupid forest was going to beat the Champion of Kanto! Or better to say, former Champion.

Red, determined, grabbed Elena's hand, causing the former Psychic Type to blush at the contact, as he started pulling her.

"M-master, please slow down! I can't run as fast as you right now!" Elena said and Red did just that and apologized, rubbing the back of his head as he did so, feeling slightly guilty that he managed to let his childish nature get the better of his cool and collected nature.

Elena smiled in return and forgave her master. After all, she could and would never hold a grudge against her master. She owed her life to him, no matter what, she'll stick by him through thick and thin. It was the pact she had made alongside Red's other Pokemon when they were challenging through the Gym Leaders and such while in Kanto.

"It's okay, Master! I forgive you!" Elena said and Red smiled in return and Red realized that he was still holding Elena's hand and immediately dropped it, blushing a bit as Elena did the same. She hadn't realized it yet as well.

The two stood in place in an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to do at that situation. Fortunately for them, Elin, the Zorua, Red had managed to catch a few chapters ago appeared out of her Poke Ball with a cheeky smile.

"Hey there!" Elin greeted cheerfully and noticed the red faces on both and smirked.

"Did something happen before I came out?" Elin asked and Elena immediately shook her head, waving her hands as well.

"N-no of course not!" Elena said and Red thought about how cute Elena was being at the moment and chose to look away.

'We're almost there.' Red's telepathic voice caused Elena to stop whatever she was about to say to Elin and turn back to her master, nodding her head.

Elin then placed her hands behind the back of her head and whistled.

"I haven't been in Pinwheel Forest in a long time. The smell of it is still the same after a long time!" Elin commented as she smiled.

Red closed his eyes before immediately opening them, feeling the powerful presence of something nearby and looked around frantically, catching the presence of both females.

"Master, what's wrong?" Elena asked before she turned her head up to a tree where a figure stood there.

The figure was a stag or antelope-like, quadruped Pokémon that is primarily green. On the sides of its head are long horns that end in dull, curled points. It has a pointed snout with a black blaze running from its nose to the back of its head. Its face, hind legs, and underside are white. There is a pinked-tipped leaf on each side of its neck, and leafy tufts on its shoulders. On its back, there are pointed tufts of fur forming a medium-long tail. Its lower legs resemble knee-high boots with pink highlights at the knees, and it has black hooves.

"Master, over there!" Elena quickly pointed out and Red turned to the direction that Elena pointed at, just as it passed through them, causing gusts of wind to pass by them as it disappeared as if it were never there.

Red could stand in awe as he wondered about the majestic creature that he saw.

"Woah, I never thought I'd see one of the Swords of Justice in a place like this." Elin said in awe and that caught Red's attention to her.

Elin, seemed to have noticed this began explaining to Red about the Legends told in Unova about the Swords of Justices.

She began telling the Kanto natives everything she knew about them, which was a lot. Like, how it was a term to call the quartets which consisted of four Pokemon, and those four Pokemon were Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo. And how they fought against humans in wars to protect the peace of Pokemon in the Unova Region.

"Wow, they sound really cool!" Elena said and Elin nodded her head to that statement.

"It is, because of them, the Unova Region is at peace. Until Team Plasma arrived." Elin growled and Red nodded his head in agreement and clenched his fists, recalling his fight with the leader of Team Meteor, Ghetsis.

'The next time I see him, I'll make sure he'll have no place to run.' Red thought as they put the event behind them and continued on forward.

Before they even knew it, they arrived at the Skyarrow Bridge, a long suspension bridge that connects the southeastern part of Unova via the Pinwheel Forest to Castelia City.

"So all we need to do is cross this bridge and we arrive!" Elin said cheerfully and as they started walking through the bridge until they encountered an old man who appears to be a janitor, cleaning the bridge.

The old man seemed to have notice the three's presence as he turned to them before his eyes widened in shock before walking up to the three.

"What do you think you're doing creating a mess after I worked so hard on cleaning it!" the old man shouted at the trio who jumped back in shock.

"Oh, uh sorry!" Elena meekly said as she bowed while Elin just rolled her eyes in place.

Red then started making hand gestures of apologies to the old man, however the old man couldn't care less about the apology and looked at the damage on Red's clothes before he smiled.

"Say boy, you want to apologize for what you've done, correct?" the old man asked and Red nodded his head and the janitor smiled as he took out two Poke Balls from his belt.

"Well then, you'll need to beat me in order to gain your apology." The old man said and Red's eyes widened at the offer before he smirked and took out a single Poke Ball from his belt.

'Lapras, I need your help!' Red called the Transport Pokemon out of her Pokemon and she appeared on the bridge with a melodious cry.

Red then gestured Elin to battle as well and the anthro Zorua just rolled her eyes yet again, muttering under her breathe, something about "battling for forgiveness makes no sense." And along the lines of that.

"You've got some nice Pokemon in play, I'll choose these two to battle ye." The old man then threw two Poke Balls into the air and out came out to foreign Pokemon to Red.

The first was a furry, gray chinchilla-like Pokémon. It has large ears located to the sides of its head, with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. Its eyes are large and brown, with a small, rounded nose. Its limbs are somewhat rounded and small, and its tail is long, fluffy and incredibly white in color. It also has two large long fluffs on its head that wrap around its back.

The second has the appearance of a pile of trash spilling out of a large, torn garbage bag. It has a round, lumpy body that is mostly tan with blue and pink lumps. Its head has the appearance of the tied end of a garbage bag that has been ripped open and trails down like a cape. It has two appendages that look like clumps of garbage coming from its head. Its large, round eyes have small pupils, and when it opens its mouth, its large, triangular teeth can be seen. It has two long arms made of garbage that are held together with piping, and fingers also made up of piping material. It has one finger on its left hand and three on the other. It also has flat, dumpy feet.

Red then took out his Pokedex to scan the two Pokemon.

" **Cinccino, the Scarf Pokémon and the evolved form of Minccino. Cinccino defends against its opponent's attacks using its specially coated white fur**."

" **Garbodor, the Trash Heap Pokémon and the evolved form of Trubbish. When Garbodor inhales garbage, it becomes part of its body. The fingertips on Garbodor's right hand spray a powerful liquid poison**."

Red then nodded to himself at the information he just got and kept the digital encyclopedia back to his pocket before giving full attention to the battle.

'Lapras use **Hydro Pump** on Garbodor, Elin use **Dark Pulse** on Cinccino!'

Lapras then shot out a torrent of water from her mouth at the Trash Heap Pokemon while Elin then opens her mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. She then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside of her mouth at Cinccino.

'Hmm, his Pokemon executed moves without the Trainer's calling out the moves?' the old man thought.

"Garbodor use **Gunk Shot** to counter and Cincinno use **Tail Slap**!"

Garbodor puts its hands together, and a silver light starts sparkling between them. The light then turns into a black bag of garbage outlined in purple, which Garbodor hurls it at Lapras. The black bag then exploded when it was struck by the torrent of water, completely stopping it.

Cincinno's entire tail then glows white as it managed to deflect the attack away from it.

'Lapras use **Blizzard** and Elin use **Shadow Ball**!'

Lapras then opens her mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. She then releases a powerful blizzard from her mouth at the two Pokemon.

Both Garbodor and Cincinno tried their best to lessen the damage taken from the attack and before Garbodor realized it, a black and purple ball collided with it, causing it to fall down and Cincinno was then blown back by the intensity of the blizzard as it landed beside Garbodor.

Both Pokemon then glared at their enemies as the old man watched intensely.

'There's no way that these Pokemon are working on their own. Does that mean, that trainer is able to call their moves without even speaking to them?!' the old man thought in shock before a smile found its way to his face.

'I can see why, IT has an interest in this boy now.'

"Cincinno use **Bullet Seed** at Lapras and Garbodor use **Gunk Shot** once again at Zorua!"

Cincinno then fires multiple gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from its mouth at the Transport Pokemon while Garbodor puts its hands together, and a silver light starts sparkling between them. The light then turns into a black bag of garbage outlined in purple, which Garbodor hurls it at Elin.

'Lapras counter it with **Ice Beam** and Elin use **Shadow Ball** on Garbodor!"

A light blue ball forms at Lapras's mouth as multiple beams of the same colour are then shot from the ball at the seeds heading towards her. Meanwhile, Elin avoided the Poison Type attack by jumping over it before the anthro fox then opens her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Elin then fires it at Garbodor, exploding when it struck him directly.

"Cincinno get back up and use **Bullet Seed** once again!"

Cincinno then got back up before it started firing multiple gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from its mouth at Lapras, causing her to cry out in pain.

'Elin use **Dark Pulse** once again! Lapras cover the field with **Blizzard**!'

Elin then opens her mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. She then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside of her mouth at Cinccino, however before that occurred, Lapras then opens her mouth and the insides of them starts to glow light blue. She then releases a powerful blizzard from her mouth at her two Pokemon.

The two Pokemon were then blown back by the intensity of the blizzard and Cincinno was unable to block Elin's attack causing it to cry out in pain, falling to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

'Lapras finish that Garbodor off with **Hydro Pump**!'

Lapras then shot out a torrent of water from her mouth at the Trash Heap Pokemon, causing its eyes to widen before it was struck directly by it, crashing to the ground beside Cincinno, with swirls in its eyes.

The janitor then chuckled softly as he recalled his Pokemon back to their Poke Balls.

"I've got to say boy that was a really good battle." The old man said as Red smiled at that as he pets Elin's head, gaining a blush from the female before he recalled his two Pokemon back to their respective Poke Balls while Elena hugged him from behind, congratulating her master on his win, causing the red eyed trainer to blush of course.

"I can see why IT was so attracted to you that it almost feels nostalgic." The old man said, gaining a confused look from both Red and Elena, the old man noticed this and smiles.

"My name is Geoff and I'm the president of the Battle Company." Geoff introduced as he held his hand out as Red quickly returned it.

"You see in the past, a young boy also passed through this bridge in your condition as well, clothes tattered, dirt covering his clothes and shoes and….. a certain fire in his eyes. He was also encountered by the Legendary Pokemon Virizion in Pinwheel Forest and carried the burden of fighting Team Plasma all by himself, and guess what, he actually won and became the Champion of Unova." Geoff said as he recalled the battle he had with the brunette as he chuckled.

"So, if a Legendary Pokemon was interested in you like it was to the former Champion, I knew that I had to battle you and my theory was right. You're going to have one heck of a journey here in Unova, boy." Geoff said as Red nodded his head, his mind went to the battle he had with Ghetsis at Striation City.

"Well, I've got to get back to work, this bridge isn't going to clean itself. I'll hear about you in the news!" With that, Geoff walked off, waving at Red as the former Champion of Kanto and Elena continued their journey to Castelia City.

"Master, do you think that what he said was true?" Elena asked and Red glanced back at Geoff before turning back to the cat-girl and nodded his head.

'No matter what comes in my way, I know that my Pokemon and I will put a stop to it.' Red thought to himself as both he and Elena then continued on walking through the bridge.

 ** _End Chapter_**

 ** _Pokemon Dialogue_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Okay so that's it for this chapter of this story! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me about how the battle was, hope it was good for all of you!_**

 ** _Red: ..._**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames._**

 ** _Red: ..._**

 ** _Also like I have stated on the top of the chapter, I have a YouTube channel now! My channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!_**

 ** _All of Have a good one everyone_**

 ** _-Christopher Dragkrow signing out_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Pokemon Dialogue_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys welcome to the tenth chapter of the story_**

 ** _Red: ..._**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: And here we still have Red of Pallet Town, say hi Red_**

 ** _Red: ..._**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Come on everyone wants to hear you say something._**

 ** _Red: ...!_**

 ** _Christopher Dragkrow: Okay never mind, anyways I don't own Pokemon, or any of its characters. But if I did own Pokemon, I would make Red the protagonist of the anime and make a new Pokemon game with Red as the protagonist_**

'T _houghts'_

' _Hand Language'_

" _Speaking"_

" _(Pokemon Speaking)"_

 _'T_ ** _elepathy_** _'_

" ** _Moves/Attacks"_**

" ** _Pokedex talking"_**

 ** _Also if have a YouTube channel now; a place where I do Pokemon related things! My channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!_**

 ** _Chapter 10: A very Bug-tastic battle!_**

 _In the last chapter of "The Return of a Pokemon Master"_

 _ **Normal POV**_

' _No matter what comes in my way, I know that my Pokemon and I will put a stop to it.' Red thought to himself as both he and Elena then continued on walking through the bridge._

 _ **Normal POV**_

It took Red and the rest a few more minutes before they finally arrived at their destination, Castelia City.

Red was in awe the first time he had saw Saffron City and Goldenrod City back in his early Trainer days in Kanto and Johto, but Castelia City truly takes the cake with the size of the city.

The city's buildings were about as tall as the Silph Company and there were definitely more buildings here than in Goldenrod City.

Not only that….

"Hey kid, get out of the way." A man harshly said to Red as he bumped into the former champion, knocking the red eyed trainer to the ground before the man then started walking away in a hurry.

Red then got up and dusted of his clothes before he quickly held Elena's hand to calm the anthro female down before she did anything rash as said female was growling at the man who knocked her beloved 'master' down.

' **Calm down** , **Elena**. **We can't make a scene around here**.' Red said to the pink haired female as he looked around and saw a sign that said "Art Museum". Red was never a fan of art even when he was a child, but he wanted to get Elena away from the crowd so the former champion then dragged her towards it.

Red then paid the entrance fee for both of them and started looking around. The red eyed trainer looked amazed and even in awe at some of the paintings he's seen in the museum.

There were the paintings of the majestic birds of Kanto, another being the Ecruteak City, Bell Tower with Ho-Oh above it, shining its bright light over the city and there were other paintings of Pokemon as well, but none that he could recognized, though the art was still amazing.

"Master, take a look at that one!" Elena chimed in from behind excitedly and Red smiled softly as he turned back and his eyes widened in amazement as he walked closer to the pictures.

There were two pictures that truly stood out among the others, one resembling flames that were dancing around an engine-like item while the other looked like bolts of electricity swirling around, what looks like a conical generator.

The names of the pictures were: "White Flames" and "Black Lightning Bolt" respectively.

Both Red and Elena were so amazed that they never realized someone close behind them.

"Do you enjoy that picture?" the figure asked, causing both Red and Elena to jolt up in shock as they quickly turned back to see a tall, thin young man, with bright green eyes and chin length, thick honey brown, wavy hair. The man was wearing a cider green V neck shirt, with long sleeves, as well as a white undershirt. He's also wearing a red scarf around his neck, a brown belt with a butterfly-design buckle, red pants with green and black vertical stripes, dark socks and flat pointy shoes matching his pants' color.

"Sorry, about that, my name is Burgh, it's nice to meet the two of you." The figure revealed as Burgh introduced himself with a nice smile as Red nodded his head at him, something which Burgh noted.

"Tell me, is your name Shadow by any chance?" Burgh asked and Red nodded his head silently once again, causing the smile on Burgh's face to widen.

"I knew it, Professor Juniper had warned me saying that you were on your way here. Didn't think it'd be this soon though. You move fast." Burgh said with a small laugh causing Red to tilt his head in confusion.

Burgh, noticing the confusion, then gave the red eyed Trainer a pose.

"Like I said, my name is Burgh and I'm the Gym Leader of Castelia City." Burgh said which caused Red's eyes to widen in shock, before it was replaced with determination.

Burgh smiled noticing the determination in Red's eyes.

"I like that look in your eyes, it reminds me of someone in the past, let's see if you're as strong as he is though." Burgh then started walking towards the exit with Red and Elena both following after him in suit.

A few minutes later they arrived at the gym and Burgh opened the doors for them.

"Welcome to my Gym, challenger, now in order for you to challenge me in battle, I need to test your endurance, so…."

Just then walls of honey then emerged from the ground and Red looked at it with shock in his eyes.

The wall had to be around 6 foot in height and 10 feet wide. Just how much honey was used to make such a thing?! And there wasn't only one, there were about a dozen of it!

"Good luck in the challenge, I'll see you at the end of it~." Burgh then walked off as Red was cracking his knuckle.

"Master, will you be alright?" Elena asked in worry and Red just smiled softly at her before turning his attention back to the 6 foot honey wall.

'I can do this, I just need to believe in myself!' with a determined nod, Red then charged at the honey wall, breaking through it as if it were…..well, honey.

"Good job, master!" Elena cheered as Red watched as the honey covered his clothes causing him to feel slightly uncomfortable from all of the sticky substance on his body.

Shaking his heads from such thoughts, Red then turned his attention to more pressing matters. He then looked at the other honey walls in front of him.

His mother definitely must NOT have any word of this. She would probably kill him for ruining the clothes she had bought for him and if she ever found out about this, well it's safe to say that it wouldn't be a sweet ending for our main protagonist.

Red then sighed to himself.

Meanwhile, in the dark depths of the Cerulean Cave, Mewtwo stood at the edge of the cave, his very home, meditating peacefully as it levitated in the air.

All of a sudden a drop of water fell from the neon ceilings of the cave, which caused Mewtwo's eyes to open in shock and stop levitating.

'There's someone here…' Mewtwo thought to himself as he eyed his surroundings in suspicion. The enemy could strike at any second, so never let your guard down until the crisis is averted, something of which Red had taught him in the past.

'There!' Mewtwo then charged up a blue ball of energy that molded into the shape of a sphere before firing it off at a direction, just then a small pink fairy-like Pokemon appeared through the darkness, evading it as if it were nothing.

'(That was mean, Mewtwo)' Mew pouted at her sibling who sighed before glaring at the New Species Pokemon who floated around cheerfully around him.

"(What do you want, Mew?)" Mewtwo asked in an annoyed tone while Mew levitated up to her brother's face.

"(Mother is calling us for another meeting again. And I came here to inform you AND to make sure that you come. Mother knows that you intend on skipping again.)" Mew said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and Mewtwo groaned in silence.

Though Mewtwo, being the genetic Pokemon, was a manmade creation of Team Rocket, he couldn't deny that Arceus truly acted like a mother to him and understood him as if he were one of her many creations.

However, it didn't mean that he always had to listen to her.

"(What's the meeting about, anyways? If there's a point to join it then I would, but lately there has been no point about these meetings, or so I've heard from Groudon.)" Mewtwo said and Mew giggled as she floated around excitedly.

"(I heard that it's going to be around the PWT that's going to start in a few months.)" Mew said causing Mewtwo to roll his eyes before walking off.

"(Mother has seen a vision where Team Rocket was busy attacking the PWT stadium.)" and those were what caused Mewtwo to stop in his tracks as he turned back to see his sibling smiling at him.

"(Are you being serious?)"

"(Of course I am! That's why I'm here to bring you to the meeting, this is a huge emergency that ALL the Legendaries have to join in, even those in the Alola Region!)" Mew exclaimed excitedly and that left more questions in Mewtwo's head as the Genetic Pokemon sighed.

"(Fine, I'll go.)"

"(Alright then, we can't have Mother wait for us any longer!)" Mew said as the two Psychic disappeared in a flash.

 _ **With Red**_

'This is absolute torture!' Red thought to himself as he leaned on a wall, the red eyed Trainer was covered in honey from head to toe. Red had imagined that there were only a few walls of honey that he needed to get pass, so he used all of his energy early on, not realizing, and also added to the fact that Burgh had not mention it to him, it was a maze.

Fortunately for him, he still had enough energy to go on, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling a bit woozy from all of that.

"Master, are you alright?" Elena asked in worry as she stood beside him and Red could see the worry in her eyes.

'Don't worry, I'm fine, just a little tired at most.' Red told the anthro as he petted her head and eyed the final obstacle that was between him and Burgh.

Taking a few steps back, Red then ran towards the giant wall at a fast speed, crashing into it and managing to force his body through the sticky substance as he landed on the ground with a thud.

Red then grunted in pain as he heard some clapping nearby and looked up to see Burgh smiling at him.

"Congratulations! That was definitely much faster than most of the other Trainers that challenge me. Looks like you're not as weak as I'd originally expected." Burgh said as Red glared at the brunette as Elena passed through the hole in the wall that Red had made and helped her Master up.

"Well, without further ado. Let's get this battle underway!" Burgh said cheerfully as he walked to an end of the battlefield with Red doing the same, standing at his end with Elena standing beside him.

"Good luck Master!" Elena cheered from behind as Red smiled at her and took out a Poke Ball from his belt.

There was going to be only one Pokemon taking the stage for him.

'Go Elin!' Red then toss the Poke Ball up in the air and the anthro Tricky Fox Pokemon appeared on the battlefield with a smile on her face.

"You know, you should let me out of the Poke Ball more often Red, I'm getting bored of not seeing your face while in that ball~!" Elin whined and Red smiled at her childish attitude and pointed forward and Elin realized that she was in another battle and sighed.

"Fine! But we're going to have a word about what I just said." Elin said and turned her attention to Burgh who held a Poke Ball in his hand.

"A pretty rare Pokemon you've got there, Shadow. However it's going to be at a type disadvantage against my Bug Type Pokemon! Crustle, I choose you!" Burgh then threw the Poke Ball which contained the Stone Home Pokemon as Crustle appeared on the field with a cry.

Crustle is an orange Pokémon resembling an insect or crustacean. Its most distinguishing feature is its enormous shell, which resembles a cut-away block of sediment with multiple layers and strata visible. The tips of its pincers and six feet are dark gray. It has two glaring yellow eyes. Crustle also possesses a straight tail that is concealed underneath its shell.

Red then took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon in front of him.

" **Crustle, the Stone Home Pokemon and the evolved form of Dwebble. With its powerful legs, Crustle can travel great distances while carrying a heavy stone on its back**."

Red then placed his Pokedex back to his back pocket and concentrated on the battle that was about to take place.

'Elin use **Dark Pulse**!'

Elin then opens her mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. She then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside of her mouth at Crustle.

"Crustle take the hit and then use **Shell Smash**!"

The attack struck Crustle directly as it flinched slightly from the attack before it roared and destroyed the massive rock on its back as red aura now surrounded the Pokémon's tiny body.

Red was surprised by this and hid the slight nervousness that he was feeling from his face.

'Elin be careful.' Red warned the Tricky Fox Pokemon who smirked in return.

"Crustle use **Rock Wrecker**!" Crustle puts its claws together in front of it and a small gray stone with a red aura around it forms in between them. The rock then grows larger until it is as large as Crustle itself. Crustle then fires the giant rock at Elin.

'Elin dodge it and then use **Shadow Ball**!' Elin then jumped out of the way of the attack as she opens her mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of her. Elin then fires it at the Stone Home Pokemon, exploding in contact, sending the Bug Type Pokemon back.

"Let's show them how tough we can be, Crustle! Use **X-Scissor**!" Crustle then jumps forward towards Elin with both of its claws glow light blue. It then puts its claws together in front of it and a light blue 'X' like energy with a magenta outline appears in front of its claws, striking Elin as she cried out in pain as she was sent back from the attack.

'Elin, are you alright?' Red asked in worry as Elin turned her head to face her trainer with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about me, it'll take a lot more than that to knock me out!" Elin said and Burgh was confused as to why the Zorua in front of him turned her head away from a battle despite the fact that her trainer isn't calling out any moves.

Was this the strange thing that the brothers were telling him about?

'Alright then, let's use **Dark Pulse** again!' Elin then fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside of her mouth at Crustle.

"Crustle dodge it and then use **X-Scissor** to knock it out!"

Crustle then jumped out of the way safely and just when it was about to execute its command, Elin appeared in front of him, slamming her body at the Stone Home Pokemon, sending it flying as it crashed into a wall before it slowly fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Burgh was shocked at what he saw before he smiled.

'He used that **Dark Pulse** as a bait before using **Sucker Punch** on me since Crustle's defenses were already weakened. Looks like Professor Juniper was right, this Trainer really is a good opponent.' Burgh thought as he recalled his fallen Pokemon before taking out another Poke Ball from his belt.

"Accelgor, I need your help!"

The Shell Out Pokemon then appeared on the field, crossing its arms as it glared at Elin.

Accelgor has a large pink head reminiscent of a helmet that is curled in the back. Green stripes run from its eyes to the top of its head, and there is a black star-like marking or hole on the front. Its eyes are hidden in a shadowed crevice in its head. The rest of its body is covered by a dull blue, cloth-like membrane, with ribbon-like extensions at the top of its back.

Red then took out his Pokedex to scan the unknown Pokemon in front of him.

" **Accelgor, the Shell Out Pokémon and the evolved form of Shelmet. Accelgor has become much more agile since its shell was removed, allowing it to move like a ninja when battling**."

"Accelgor, let's start it out with **Bug Buzz**!" Red waves then came out from Accelgor's mouth as it headed towards Elin's direction.

'Elin counter it with **Shadow Ball**!" Elin then fires a black and purple ball at the Shell Out Pokémon's direction.

The two attack collides midway and creates a small explosion that covered majority of the field.

Elin then looked around the smoke cautiously as she had fought a few Accelgor's in the past and they were all capable of hiding in dark places and attack their opponent's using their blindness as an opportunity.

' **Elin** , **close your eyes and when I tell you to jump** , **then jump**.' Red's voice rang through in her head as she nodded her head, already knowing about his telepathic powers when he connects with Elena.

Elin then closed her eyes as she patiently waited and right behind her was Accelgor who raised its arm, ready to strike her from behind.

' **Jump now**!' Elin then jumped up, avoiding the attack as she had a clear view of Accelgor before she fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside of her mouth at Accelgor, sending the Shell Out Pokemon back from the attack as it crashed to the ground.

Red then smirked while Burgh, on the other hand, was calm despite the fact that he was on the losing end of the battle.

"Accelgor once more, use **Bug Buzz**!"

Red waves then came out from Accelgor's mouth as it headed towards Elin's direction.

'Block it with **Dark Pulse**!' ' Elin then fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside of her mouth at Accelgor.

The two attacks counter one another, creating yet another small explosion in the middle as Elin jumped back, having sensed Accelgor behind her.

'Elin let's end it with **Dark Pulse**!'

"Don't let it end this way Accelgor! Use **Final Gambit**!" Accelgor's body was then overtaken by a harsh red aura almost as fierce as its stare as it dashed towards Elin who fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside of her mouth at the Shell Out Pokemon. Accelgor managed to avoid the attack before slamming into Elin with all of its might, causing a large explosion to ensue, engulfing both Pokemon.

' **Elin**!' Red yelled out worriedly as the large thick smoke prevented the red eyed trainer from seeing anything.

'Don't worry Red, I'm just fine.' Elin's voice rang through as the smoke settled, revealing Elin who was sitting on the ground, her body revealing lots of bruises that she had received from the battle and beside her, laying on the ground unconscious was none other than Accelgor.

"You're Zorua has more energy than I originally thought." Burgh commented with a smile as he recalled his fallen Pokemon before he then began walking towards Red.

Red was confused until Burgh pulled out something that is shaped like a green heart divided into three parts or the wings and body of an insect.

"This is the Insect Badge, you've earned it." Burgh said as he placed the badge in Red's palm.

"I'd never expect you to defeat my Bug Type Pokemon with a single Dark Type Pokemon though, that really is impressive." Burgh said as he rubbed the back of his head before shrugging.

"Well, your next destination should be at Nimbasa City. All you need to do is pass the Desert Resort and you'll be there in no time at all." Burgh said with a smile as Red nodded his head at him before bowing.

And with that, Red and the two girls left the Gym, leaving Burgh all alone.

"Now then." Burgh then turned to face the honey walls that Red destroyed.

"Looks like it's time to call the cleaners again." Burgh sighed.

 _ **End Chapter**_

 _ **Pokemon Dialogue**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: Okay so that's it for this chapter of this story! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me about how the battle was, hope it was good for all of you!**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Christopher Dragkrow: So please send Reviews, Favourite, Follow this story and no don't send Flames.**_

 _ **Red: ...**_

 _ **Also like I have stated on the top of the chapter, I have a YouTube channel now! My channel's name is Christopher Dragkrow!**_

 _ **All of Have a good one everyone**_

 _ **-Christopher Dragkrow signing out**_


End file.
